Family Life
by Mariann's
Summary: Written before OotP - AU - Sirius lies low at Lupin and meets more people than he expects - Harry joins them for the summer before fifth year - SBRL slash - complete
1. Lie low and Lupin's

A/N: This story was written for a Sirius Black / Remus Lupin FUQ-Fest and befoer OotP was published, therefore it's now totally AU. The timeline is the summer before Harry's fifth year and Christmas of his fifth year.

The challenge was that Harry was supposed to spend the summer with Remus and Sirius and I mixed another part of a challenge in, which was that either Remus or Sirius was to have a child from a former partner.

**Family Life**

**1. Lie low at Lupin's**

"Remus! I think your guest has arrived - did you say a big, black dog?" The woman shouted, turning back into the house.

SHOCK!

Sirius sat frozen. He wanted to run away again, away from this house, which held a woman who seemed to live here, where his Remus lived. Then the message reached his brain that she seemed to know about him. He dared to throw a glance up and saw a smiling face with blue-brown eyes. She was quite tall, well built and had short brown hair. Her face had a fair amount of freckles and there were some auburn strands in her hair. She opened the door fully and said:

"Well, come on in. We haven't been introduced, but I know you're Sirius Black. I'm Anna..."

While the dog padded inside, Remus came flying down the stairs, as fast as he could with a small child on his hips. Another child came pounding down the stairs right behind him. Sirius' heart stood almost still. He hardly dared to look at the two adults, let alone the two children who greeted him.

Then Remus just passed the little one over to Anna, knelt down next to Sirius and embraced the dog. He buried his face in the matted fur and almost cried.

"Padfoot, Padfoot, my love, finally you're here, after all these years I'll be holding you again!"

Sirius' ears perked up. Did Remus just use an endearment like 'my love'? He decided to look his old friend into the eyes and found the same kind of affection in them as he had known so many years ago. Sirius was thoroughly confused and looked from Remus to Anna and then back, but Remus remained next to him and smiled. He scratched the dog behind the ears until the little girl came closer and asked:

"Daddy, what's that dog? Do you know him?"

"Yes, Ronja, I know him. Come closer, he won't bite. He's big, I know, but he's kind and has a huge heart. You'll meet his human self in just a moment."

Ronja didn't seem to be afraid and when she looked into the blue eyes of the dog she noticed his friendliness. Sirius sniffed and gave the girl's cheek a lick. That made everyone laugh and a bit of the tension that had started to build up immediately seemed to vanish again.

"Siri, please transform, so we can talk!" Remus said softly.

A moment later, Sirius sat in the place of the dog. He looked around and managed a:

"Hello..."

The smaller child, Sirius hadn't yet been able to determine whether it was a girl or a boy, crawled back into Remus' lap. Remus held him tightly and said soothingly:

"No need to be afraid, Rashid, this is Sirius. He's a very old friend of mine. Come on everybody, let's go to the living room and let's get something to eat for poor Snuffles, he must be starving!"

Remus got up from the floor, lifting Rashid back on his hip and offered Sirius a hand. Sirius got up as well, though he seemed to have a bit of a problem with it. Remus gave him a quick once over and decided that he looked a bit better than in the previous summer. They had exchanged about half a dozen letters, but nothing personal had been discussed.

"I'll get Sirius something to eat, you two talk," muttered Anna and made straight for the kitchen, before Remus could.

Sirius followed Remus to the living room. The house wasn't large, but spacious enough. It wasn't new either, it must have been standing on that hill for a while already, but Sirius knew well enough why Remus would choose a house so far away from the next village. They sat down and Ronja, who had followed them, settled down with a dollhouse to play.

"You're probably wondering..." Remus started.

Sirius looked down at his tightly clasped hands and said:

"I don't think I have the right to..."

"Yes, you do! Sirius, you're my bond-mate. We were meant to stay together for the rest of our lives!"

"So what happened? Apart from the little fact that they took me to Azkaban?"

"Moony happened. He took it out on me so badly that I found myself at St. Mungo's several times, because dad couldn't heal me himself. And there was Anna. She's a mediwitch and she used to patch me up every time my dad had to bring me there. Anna - she's been very open-minded and understanding. She knew about the wolf of course, she had seen first hand what it did to me, but she fell in love with me in spite of the wolf. We got married seven years ago. Then we had Ronja. She's almost six now, in fact her birthday is in a week. Rashid was born a few months before I went to Hogwarts. He'll be three in November."

"They look a lot like you..."

"I think, they are a lot like me. Especially Ronja. But then I missed so much of Rashid when he was a baby. I really missed both of them while I was at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, Remus. I'm so sorry," Sirius said in a tight voice.

He had a very sad and lost look in his eyes, which looked deadened still. His hands shook badly and Remus knew he had been through some very tight moments.

"Whatever for, Padfoot?" Remus asked softly.

"For putting you through all this. Moony... - I'd probably better go..."

"No, Sirius, stay! It's not all. Anna and I - well, the marriage hasn't worked out at all. It's not her fault, or even really mine, but more mine of course. There's the wolf who didn't like it at all even though she cared for me after my transformations. She's not you, Sirius! We're already heading in the direction of a divorce. It's not that we're fighting. It's just that even before Rashid was born she already knew this wasn't working out. In a way we stayed together because of the children. But then I learned that you were innocent and ever since last summer we've more or less been over. It was better that way. We've tried hard, but..." Remus trailed off.

Sirius stared at him. Then he looked down on his hands again and said:

"I've never been able to stop loving you, Remus, even though the Dementors didn't let me remember anything but the fights. But this helped me remember you and that we did have a relationship."

"I'm glad you say that, Padfoot! I'm glad you don't keep that inside of you, because I needed to hear that. I still love you, too. I've always loved you and I always will."

"But - Anna..."

Remus shook his head. He watched Ronja taking Rashid out of the living room and into the garden beyond it and called:

"Stay inside the garden, please, Ronja! And watch out for your little brother!"

"I will, Daddy!"

"They are the reason why I will never regret this marriage, Siri. I love them so much. I never really expected to have a family, but now I have two really wonderful children, it's hard to even start to describe what they mean to me. They have changed my life so much! For them I'm a good person."

"I'm happy for you, Remus. I'm sure you are a wonderful father… Do they know about the wolf?"

"They know I'm a werewolf. I'm transforming in a small one-room shed in the garden. Well, it's a lot larger than a garden shed, it's a comfortably large room. I've done fairly well, though I haven't been able to get jobs in the wizarding world, I've had that small inheritance and we've sold the big house which I inherited from my Mum, that helped for a start. I've invested about half of the money and it's been a lucky punch, so I've done quite well. Anna's paid well at St. Mungo's. She's never stopped working..."

Then Anna brought something for Sirius to eat. She must have been a good cook, Sirius decided, because he was treated with a fine soup, made freshly with potatoes and leek, followed by some roast chicken with chips and salad and when he had finished all that she brought him fresh strawberries. He thanked her warmly:

"Thanks a lot. That was the best thing I got to eat in the past fourteen years! Which doesn't say much, I know, but you seem to be a great cook!"

"Thanks, Sirius. Yes, I like to cook."

She sat down on one of the armchairs and looked out to the garden, where the children played. Ronja had her toy broom out and was zooming over the lawn. Rashid had settled for the sand pit, where he occupied himself 'baking' cup cakes out of sand. Remus looked at her and said:

"You look off, Anna, is it because Sirius is here?"

She shook her head and replied:

"No. No, that's rather your fault, Remus, Sirius certainly has nothing to do with it."

"What? What have I done?" Remus was a bit shocked.

"Rather what have you - or we - NOT done, Remus..."

He was confused. All of a sudden it seemed to dawn on him and he asked:

"You mean, we forgot the charms?"

She nodded.

"How long?"

"15 weeks. - Hey, you should know that!"

"It makes you unhappy, doesn't it?"

"Well, I didn't exactly crave for it, you know! Whatever it's going to be, it's going to stay with you, as will Ronja and Rashid, when I move out."

Anna got up and left the room. Sirius stared after her and then at Remus. Remus sighed. He closed his eyes.

"What was that?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"That was our last attempt to salvage our relationship. She made the outcome quite clear, didn't she?"

Sirius smiled.

"So you'll have another baby..."

"Around Christmas. - I'm not afraid of that, Sirius. I can take one more in. Not that they'll have too much, but they'll certainly have all my love."

"I'll help you if I can... if you let me..."

Remus looked at him. Then he smiled back.

"Yes, you'll help me. For the moment you'll have the guest room. It's a nice room next to the study. Anna has already been looking for another place to stay. She won't have a problem finding something closer to St. Mungo's."

"And then?"

Remus sat up a little straighter, then he closed the distance to Sirius and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Sirius stared at him and when Remus let go, he stammered:

"You... really... want me... back? After everything? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sirius, I'm sure. There's nothing I'd rather do than trying to get together with you again. Anna knew that we were bonded. She knew you had been my lover. She knew we had been as good as married, and she also always knew that I still loved you. I didn't need to tell her, she had done some reading about werewolves. She's been making the Wolfsbane potion for me since it has been invented, you know."

"I've been wondering - what does it do, this potion?"

"It subdues the wolf so much, that I can keep control. I'm thinking my human thoughts, I'm reacting to being spoken to and I don't feel any rage or thirst for blood. It's been a gift from heaven for me."

"But you still transform?"

"Yes, I still transform and it's still painful, other than that I don't have any problems. And that's also why I'm secluding myself still, I'm lashing out in the pain of the transformation. That's still dangerous, because at that time Moony is very unpredictable, so it's better to stay away from others."

Sirius finally put his arms around Remus and pulled him close. Just then Ronja came back inside and called:

"Daddy! What are you and Sirius doing?"

They drove apart faster than they could blink. Both were blushing deeply, but then Remus called Ronja over and said:

"Ronja, Sirius will be staying with us."

"When Mum goes away?"

"Yes, and until Mum goes away. But you are not allowed to say to anyone that Sirius is here, do you understand? It's most important that no one knows he's here. Only we are allowed to know."

"It's not as if I'd saw many people, Daddy."

"No, you don't, I know. I'm sorry for that, love, but you are going to school now, so you could slip something to someone and this is something that you are not allowed to do at all. This has to remain our family's secret, do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy, if it's our family's secret, like the wolf, then I won't say anything. - But why? Because you've been doing things like you've done with Mum?"

Remus grinned.

"No, sweetheart, that would not be the reason. Do you want to hear a story?"

"Oh yes, I do. Always- RASHIIIIIIID! Come in, Daddy is telling a story!" she called to the outside and only a minute later, a small, rather sandy boy turned up on the terrace. Remus got up, pulled his wand and said:

"Wait right there, Rashid, I don't want your sand inside of the house!"

Remus performed a cleaning spell, then he returned to his place on the sofa next to Sirius.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you both a story, but after that we really have to go and find something better for Sirius to wear and he might enjoy a bath or shower."

"Okay, Daddy, but tell us your story now!" demanded Ronja.

Rashid climbed on Remus' lap. Remus held him tightly, then he started to tell them the story.

"This story starts long before I met your Mum. You remember when I told you the story how I met your Mum, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," said Ronja.

"Well, now this is the story of four boys at Hogwarts. One of them was a rather tiny boy of eleven years, he wasn't really shy, just not used to many people around, and he was as curious for stories and books as you are, Ronja, so you know how much he liked stories. His parents had put him on the train and he was going to Hogwarts. He had not expected to ever see a school. His parents had never even told him much about the school because they feared he would never see it."

"Was that little boy you, Daddy?" Ronja asked.

"Yes, Ronja, that little boy was me. You know what caused our living outside of inhabited areas, it was the wolf. Now when I got to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor I had to share my dormitory with three other boys. I had never lived with other children in such close proximity and I was a bit scared. Nevertheless we soon became friends, it just took a while to get used to each other. Only they never knew that there was a werewolf living with them. It was hard for me to keep my secret. Everyday I wanted to tell them, so I didn't need to tell them lies anymore. I wanted to tell them, but I knew from experience that they would hate me and that I might have to leave the school if I did. So I kept the secret. Until one day early in our second year two of the other three boys came to me and told me that they knew about me. The two boys were James and Sirius. They said they knew and I was terrified what they would be saying, or worse, doing to me. And then Sirius said he didn't mind at all, he only minded that I had not told them. But once I had told them what I had experienced earlier they understood why I had tried to keep this a secret. And once all three of them knew about me and the wolf I was happier than I had ever been before.

The years passed and when we had started our fifth year at Hogwarts Sirius took me to the place I went to when I transformed. I wondered what he wanted there, as he knew how much I hated the place. But he wanted to show me something. In the summer vacation before our fifth year he and James had managed to become Animagi. These are witches or wizards who are able to turn themselves into an animal. And he transformed into the dog. It was the first time I got to see Padfoot, that's what we named the dog, and I was so happy I thought I couldn't get any more happy. You see, my three friends, yes, the third, Peter, later also mastered the transformation, did this so they were able to spend the nights of the full moon with me. They knew full well they couldn't be with me when I was a wolf, so they were with me as animals and it worked splendidly. Sirius became the dog, James was a beautiful stag and Peter turned into a small rat."

"So that is the secret? That he's a dog?" asked Ronja.

Remus shook his head and chided:

"You are impatient, little one- No, that's not the secret, only a part of it. They told no one about it. It's a very difficult bit of magic, you know and no one would have even thought they would be able to do it. But they did.

Now Moony and I being the canine we are had always liked Sirius a little more than everyone else. Ever since I had learned to know him I had loved him. Like a brother at first, but with the time I knew I loved him like a Daddy loves a Mum. Even though it's not that rare for a boy to love another boy I thought he wouldn't ever want to know that, because I was a werewolf. I didn't think I deserved happiness with another being who would love me. I expected to live my life alone. But Sirius - well, he started to like me just as much and in the same way. So we became boyfriends."

"Oh, oh, oh... you must be nice, if Daddy loves you, Sirius!" said Ronja.

"Daddy loves Rashid!" Rashid protested.

"Of course he loves you, but not the same way, you baby!" Ronja told her little brother off.

Rashid pushed his tongue out at his sister. Remus put his hand on his little mouth and said:

"That's very rude, Rashid and I won't have it! Do you want to hear the end of the story?"

"Yes, Daddy," Rashid said meekly.

"Good. Sirius and I became what we adults call lovers. As I am a werewolf this meant he became my bonded mate. It was always very hard to be away from him, and only when he was near me did I really feel well. We didn't mind and after school we lived together in a flat. But as you know there were very bad people trying to rule the world in those years and we were caught in the middle of that war. We fought, all four of us and the wife of James. Lily was her name. Lily then had a baby son named Harry. The three of them were supposed to be killed by the bad people so it was decided to hide them. To do this with a charm they needed a person to keep their secret and they chose Sirius to be that person. Now we all believed that it really was Sirius who was guarding their secret, and when James and Lily were attacked and killed only a week after they had been hidden it was quite clear that their secret must have been given away. Now of course it meant that Sirius had betrayed his friends. Especially when he had been tracked down by Peter who was killed in the process along with a dozen Muggles. Sirius was taken to Azkaban and sentenced for life."

"He left you behind?" Ronja asked with wide eyes and glared at Sirius who cringed under her glare.

"Yes, he did. But he didn't have a choice. And for nearly thirteen years I believed he had really done this all. After he had been taken to Azkaban my transformations were the worst I had ever had to endure in my life. Do you remember when I told you how I had learned to know your Mum? It was at St. Mungo's where I sometimes found myself after especially rough transformations. Anna was a very young mediwitch, still an apprentice, really, and she healed all of my wounds every time. She had been told I was a werewolf, but that didn't stop her from falling in love with me. We got married and then we had you, my joy."

"That's what Ronja means, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ronja, that's because you are my joy! And do you remember when I went back to Hogwarts to teach there when Rashid was just a baby?"

"Yes." Ronja's face darkened for a moment.

"Sirius had been able to escape from Azkaban and we all thought he was going to look for Harry, to kill him. But at the end of that year last summer we found out that he was really looking for the true traitor, Peter Pettigrew, our fourth school friend who no one would have suspected of being either, a Death Eater or the Potter's Secret Keeper. We, that is Harry, his friends Ron, Hermione and I, learned that Peter wasn't dead at all. We saw him there, but he got away. So there's the secret, why you are not allowed to talk about Sirius to anyone! He is still on the run, still searched for by the Ministry of Magic, and if he should be caught, he'll be as good as killed."

Now Ronja moved closer to Sirius and stroked his cheek. He smiled at her and then she said:

"I won't tell anyone that you're here. Do you love my Daddy then?"

"Yes, Ronja, I do."

"Good. Because he needs someone to love him. Mummy wants to go away."

"She'll still be here for a while, to find a place on her own, love. And you will be able to visit her often."

"Are we staying with you here?" Ronja asked.

"Yes, Ronja, you will stay with me."

Upon that the little girl jumped away from Sirius and next to Remus on the sofa. She hugged her father and said:

"I'm happy then, Daddy. I do want to stay with you. And you won't go away anymore?"

"I will have to go away sometimes, love, but if I can I will take you both with me."

'And one more,' Sirius thought.

Ronja and Rashid left them again after a while. Remus got up and while they went up the stairs to the bathroom, Sirius asked Remus:

"When are you going to tell them about the baby?"

"Not before it's visible. Ronja has a better sense of time now, she could probably live with it if we told her now, but Rashid wouldn't know what it means when we say around Christmas. He can't grasp longer stretches of time than a day or two yet, and even that is difficult. If I promise them to go out with them next weekend he'd pester me every day if it wasn't time to go yet."

Sirius laughed.

"Oh, I see... makes sense."

"Well, now, let's make you a bit more presentable. You look dreadful, you know! Still way too thin you are!"

"I know. What can I do? Rats aren't exactly fattening..."

"How could you even eat one of them?"

"Thinking it's Pettigrew every time," Sirius said, growling.

Remus sighed.

"So what did Dumbledore tell you to do now?"

"Stay here and wait for further instructions."

"Okay. He's already sent me some stuff to research. I'm using the Avalon Academy library, which luckily remains open to every former student. I know the librarian well there, so I can get out anything."

"You're busy then..."

"I am. You can help me, though."

"I don't even have a wand."

"We'll see to that, too, you need one again. Only I think if you want it from Ollivanders, you'd better leave it to Dumbledore, he'll be able to get it from the old codger rather than me. If I walk in there and ask for a wand with your specifics, you can bet he'd know it's for you in no time."

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting Sirius clean and cooking dinner for the family. Remus took over and when he called the children inside he sent Ronja up to call her Mum.

"And wash your hands thoroughly on the way!"

Remus took care of his son again and cleaned him magically. Once they were at the table, Sirius looked at the children a bit closer. Both had brown hair and both had brown eyes. Both looked a lot like Remus in their faces. They were very cute children, Sirius decided, but then he expected only nice children from his lover. The same way Remus was an excellent teacher he seemed to be a very good father. He was fairly strict with Ronja and Rashid, but he showed them how much he loved them, so they listened to him and usually followed his orders.

After dinner Anna excused herself. She said she was on duty at St. Mungo's and apparated away to work. Remus cleaned up the kitchen with a few spells and called the children to get ready for bed. Sirius went up with them to watch. They washed up in the bathroom, brushed their teeth and finally Remus took first Rashid to his room to put him into a nappy and his pyjamas.

"He's dry during the day, but still needs the nappies for the night. Well, you're first, my sweet, off to bed!"

"I want a story, Daddy!"

"You're getting your story, love, just hop into your bed now."

"Okay."

Remus fetched a book with stories about Merlin. He read a chapter to his son, but Rashid fell asleep before it was even finished. Remus smiled, closed the book and covered his little son. Then he left the room and pulled the door almost closed. He went to get his daughter. She had already undressed and was in her pyjama, so he just pointed to her room with his finger and she came up the stairs.

"Your turn, young lady! Off to bed!"

Ronja got her goodnight story, too, even though she could already read on her own. She still liked Remus to tell her a story. He kissed her on her forehead, covered her up and said:

"Sleep well, my little darling and have sweet dreams."

"G'night, Daddy, g'night, Sirius," she mumbled, already half asleep.

While they left the room, Remus whispered to Sirius:

"I just love summer! They are mostly outside and that usually tires them so out that they sleep very nicely!"

Sirius smiled.

"You seem to have figured that parenting bit out..."

"Some days I'm not so sure, believe me. They can drive you nuts! But they're basically good kids. I was close to giving myself up before I got together with Anna and when Ronja came... it just meant I had a reason to live again."

They went down the stairs and Remus showed Sirius his room.

"I've been up in the attic and dug out the boxes of your stuff. There were lots of your clothes, and at least jeans, t-shirts and shirts aren't out of fashion yet."

Sirius looked at himself and grinned.

"Somehow I thought that what you gave me to wear was somewhat familiar."

"Well, I'd say you'd fit into my clothes, but you're still taller than I am, so you'd look a bit funny..."

"This is a nice room, Moony, thank you!"

Sirius pulled Remus into a hug and kissed him. Remus' arms came around Sirius' waist and he opened his mouth a tiny bit, which Sirius took as an invitation to deepen the kiss and seek out the other man's tongue. Remus tilted his head a bit to grant Sirius better access. He felt his heart pound and was sure, Sirius could feel it just as well. And Sirius did, but he loved to feel it. He felt the life and the love Remus had for him through that heavily beating heart. He also felt aroused. Something he had not encountered since weeks and maybe months before the events of Halloween night 1981. Remus could feel it, too. He opened his eyes and stared up at the beloved face, while his own body quickly started to response to Sirius' kiss and his hands on Remus' back. Sirius broke the kiss and buried his face on Remus' shoulder.

"Oh god, Remy, it's just been too long - I didn't know anymore how good it felt to be held in your arms. How I need that and how I missed it."

"I love you, Paddy. I love you so much it hurts!"

Remus started to guide Sirius to his bed. It was a four poster, too big for the room, but right now they really didn't care as it seemed to be just the right size for their activities. Remus took a deep breath, then started to undress Sirius. Before he could start on himself he heard someone calling through the floo in the living room. Remus jumped up.

"Sorry..."


	2. Sirius gets a new wand

**2. Sirius gets a new wand**

He ran to the living room, where Albus Dumbledore was waiting for him, or better, Albus Dumbledore's head in the fire was waiting for him. He greeted him:

"Good evening, Albus!"

Remus was well aware that he was slightly flushed and that Albus would surely notice it, but he had no time to do anything about it.

"Good evening, Remus. Has Snuffles found his way to you?"

"He's arrived, Albus, thank you… You could have prepared him, though, you know..."

Albus chuckled.

"No, I thought that would only hold him up... was he terribly shocked?"

"Quite. I've been able to set things right, though."

"Is that divorce really inevitable, Remus?"

"It will be better for all of us. We have grown apart and I really love him."

"Well, there seems to be nothing we can do about that. Could you possibly come to Diagon Alley with Snuffles tomorrow?"

"What ever for, Albus?"

"I had a little chat with my good old friend Ollivanders..."

"Oooh, yes, for that I'll gladly bring him! What time?"

"Ten o'clock? I know it's a busy time, but we'll not stay in the front of the shop."

"That's okay. We'll be there."

"I've also arranged with the goblins that you might get to his account again. You haven't made use of it as far as I know, have you? In any case, they are sworn to secrecy."

"Albus, you are a genius. No, I haven't and it would look a bit suspicious if I did all of a sudden. On the other hand, I do go in there on a more or less regular basis, and no one would know which vault I visit if the goblins don't talk."

"Thank you, Remus, you're not half bad yourself. - So how do your delightful children fare?"

"They are fine, Albus. They have taken to Siri like the ducklings to the water. I'm sure he'll get along with them splendidly. Anna is pregnant again, though..."

"Remus!"

"We tried to fix it - one more time - and forgot the charms. She told me today, that she's fifteen weeks gone and that I'm to keep the children once she's out of here."

"You have to see that she's paying something for the children then..."

"She will, she doesn't exactly hate them, even if she doesn't love them as much as I do. She wanted Ronja, Rashid was already too much and she probably won't lose too much emotion over this baby. But she won't let it feel her anger, I'm sure about that. For me it's more than welcome."

"I would think so. You really love them. Minerva has asked after them..."

"Tell her she's welcome to come and visit any time. I know she really likes them..."

"I'll do that. So I'll see you and Snuffles tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Albus. And thank you so much! Good night!"

Remus returned to Sirius, but he found his lover sleeping. Remus smiled, pulled up the duvet and kissed Sirius tenderly on the forehead.

"Love you, my sweet," he whispered and left the room.

He picked up his book, went to his bedroom and undressed, got into bed and read for a while. The children slept soundly, he checked on them once more, before he extinguished the lights in the house. While he went back to his own bedroom he contemplated how lucky he and Anna were when they had found the house. It had been unused for several years and the owners had not been able to sell it for a long time. For Remus it was ideal. It had a huge kitchen and dining room, a rather large living room, a study and a spare room with a smaller bathroom on the first floor and four bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor. It had been a bit rundown, but they had got it cheaply. So they had been able to afford most of the necessary repairs and did a lot magically. But they had built in new central heating, had all the bathrooms redone and had given the house a new roof and new painting outside. The kitchen had to wait for two years, but it had been redone completely too. So at the moment the house was in a good condition. Remus was very glad about that, because he would lose Anna's rather good income soon, and even if she paid something for the children he would have to be more careful of what he spent.

He finally put his book on his nightstand a while after midnight. He woke up when Anna came into the bed at three o'clock in the morning. She had stopped apologising, since she knew his heightened senses made him wake up how ever careful she tried to come to bed.

"Go back to sleep, Remus..." she said.

"Thank you... when do you have your next shift?"

"At one pm."

"Poor you. I'll take the children with me then. Have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Albus arranged a meeting with Ollivanders for Sirius to get a new wand."

"Oh, good for Sirius… Why are you up here? Wouldn't you rather be with him?"

Remus smiled.

"He fell asleep while I was talking to Albus through the floo."

"I see… Do you want me to trade place with Sirius, Remus? I know you love him. I've had to accept this from the beginning, but I thought I could live with it..."

"I'm sorry, Anna, I'm so sorry it's not worked..."

"Experiences. We were still very young, Remus. We're young enough to start a new life, both of us. I'm sorry to dump the children on you, but I know how much you love them. You'd surely be most miserable without them. And I - well, they don't take to me like they take to you."

"It's not your fault, Anna. None of this is your fault, it's mine... and the damned wolf inside of me..."

"It's not your fault that you love Sirius, Remus. You loved him long before you knew me. Did you two talk? Or not - and is that why you're in here?"

"We've talked. But once he was sleeping I didn't want to wake him. It's not going to be all roses and easy until we'll really be together again."

"Well, I'd be surprised, if it were. He's got issues, Remus, and he's still working out Azkaban... anyone would."

Remus sighed. He turned to Anna and put his hand on her belly.

"You may not be, but I am happy, Anna. I'll gladly take this baby."

"You're the born father, Remus. I'll watch it well until it's born. For you!"

"I'll never regret getting married to you, Anna. You'll always have my deepest respect and I do love you, you know. And you've saved me from myself and the wolf. I'm very thankful for all you've done and given me."

"We'll have a date with the lawyer at the end of next week, Remus. He says we can do it all outside of the court, if we agree there's no need for a court date, it can be done through a contract."

"We do agree, don't we?"

"Yes, I think, we do. There's no use fighting over it, Remus. The house is yours, I'll let you have the children, I'll give you something each month for them, I think I'll be able to give you 300 Galleons or maybe 400 every month, depending on what I'll have to pay for the flat. I have three flats that I'll see next week. Is there anything else you want?"

He shook his head. Then he said:

"Only something that cannot be written down in a contract, Anna. I don't want to lose your friendship. Please don't alienate yourself from us completely."

"I won't. But you might want to give me a few months to get used to being on my own again..."

"But the baby... I don't want to be a complete stranger to it when it's born..."

"You won't. Just a few months is all I ask."

"Okay..."

Remus pulled her close and kissed her. He wished her a good night and cuddled into his duvet, pulling his pillow close. He was just going back to sleep, when he heard Sirius' cry. He jumped up.

"Shit, he's having nightmares!"

"Go and see him. Warm some milk, that helps."

"Okay."

Remus got up, pulled on his dressing gown while he left the room. He closed the bedroom door and went downstairs, after casting a quick one way silencing charm over the children's rooms.

He opened the door to Sirius' room and found him thrashing in his bed, mumbling incoherent gibberish and pounding his pillow. Remus sat down next to him and shook Sirius' shoulders.

"Sirius, it's just a dream! Siri, calm down, love, come on, wake up!"

It took a while until Remus really brought Sirius back. He pulled him into his arms, held him and when Sirius finally awoke, he stroked his head tenderly, held him to his shoulder and rocked him. He relaxed when he felt Sirius' arms coming up and around him.

"It's okay, love, I've got you. You're not alone anymore."

Sirius said nothing and after a while he relaxed and finally fell asleep again. Remus put him down on his pillow, took the dressing gown off and crawled next to Sirius under the duvet. He scooted closer to his lover and held him tight. Then he finally fell asleep again. They woke up quite late. Sirius had needed the sleep and Remus had not been woken by the children, so when he lifted his head from Sirius' shoulder he was rather groggy. He looked around, but there wasn't any watch in this room. Remus sat up, waking up Sirius, who had become a fairly light sleeper. Being on the run had made him very alert. He jumped out of sleep and only relaxed, when he noticed that it was Remus who sat next to him.

"Morning, love," Remus said and smiled.

"Morning, Remus," Sirius said.

Remus turned around and straddled Sirius' thin thighs. He sat down on Sirius' lap and embraced him.

"Mmmmm," said Sirius.

Remus kissed him. He stroked lightly over Sirius' shoulders while he deepened the kiss. Sirius pulled him closer and both felt their arousal beginning. Remus closed his eyes and revelled in the kiss. Learning to know Sirius again was exciting and the excitement showed in his groin. Remus sighed happily. This was what he had missed for so long. Then he heard Anna talking to the children outside.

"Daddy needs some more sleep, he'll be up soon, it's already half past eight," Anna explained on the way to the kitchen.

Remus woke up completely.

"We don't have any time left, Sirius! That was Albus yesterday, he wanted us to come to the Diagon Alley today, you as Snuffles of course, so we can get a new wand for you. He's talked to Ollivanders. And we can get to your account. You can owl order some things you need..."

"When are we supposed to meet?" Sirius asked, disappointed.

"At ten. We should get up now and get some breakfast… This isn't cancelled, just postponed a while..." he said, grinning and pointing down to their groins, "believe me, I want it as much as you do. Anticipation will make completion that much sweeter!"

"Oh well, you're probably right..."

They got up, Remus put his dressing gown on and fled upstairs to get dressed and Sirius got dressed in his own room. They entered the kitchen a few minutes later. Anna was already busy preparing the breakfast.

"Good morning, dears!" Remus said and kissed both his children and then his wife.

"Good morning, Daddy. You are late!" declared Ronja.

"I am. I apologise, my little one. I have a surprise though, we'll be going to Diagon Alley."

"With us?" Ronja asked excitedly.

"You will come along, because Mum will go back to work today at noon. We will probably be longer than that..."

Sirius was next to come in and he wished everyone a good morning. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Even though the clothes were still fairly loose on him, he looked a lot better than the day before when he had still worn his old tattered robe. His hair looked nice, too, after Remus had given it a good trim the day before. All in all he was quite happy with his looks. He still intended to do something to his yellow teeth though, but that would not take long, once he had a new wand.

"So tell me, Sirius, who knows about you being innocent and believes it?" Anna asked, sitting down again after having given Sirius a plate full of eggs, bacon and sausages.

"Apart from Dumbledore and you all there's Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, then part of the old crowd, Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg and finally Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley. That's all for now. Oh, and Mr Ollivanders..."

"Not exactly many people..."

"No, not really. We really need to catch the rat, before I can prove my innocence."

Sirius had emptied his plate in no time and proceeded to eat several pieces of toast. Remus kept passing him more food. Until Sirius noticed and smiled.

"Be careful, Moony, I do want to gain some weight, but you don't want me fat, do you?"

"I'll keep a watch on that, Siri, but for the moment you need to eat."

"I won't need to be force fed, believe me! Everything tastes so wonderful... when you have lost most of your senses, everything comes in strong once you get them back. Almost anything I eat tastes great."

"I don't even want to begin to imagine what those Dementors are like," Anna said with a shudder.

"No, you don't. I also don't want any Boggarts around me! The bloody Dementors still terrify me! I'm not sure if I can even cast a Patronus anymore," Sirius said.

"You'll learn again. As soon as we get back home tonight we'll start practising again, spells, curses, shields, counter-curses, anything you'll need. You'll get back to where you once were and more, Sirius," Remus promised.

"Thank you, Moony. I'll have to practise. And I really need a wand again."

"I'm glad the Dementors have not been able to squash the magic out of you."

Shortly after nine o'clock Remus took them to the fireplace, where he started and went to the Leaky Cauldron with Rashid on his arms, then Anna helped Ronja through and finally Sirius took a handful of the powder.

"Remus should have cast a concealment charm over the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron by now, you can go like this and have to transform the moment you get there, okay?" Anna said.

"Yes, okay. I'm gone then, see you tonight..."

"Fairly late. Have a good day, Sirius!"

Sirius threw the floo powder into the flames, stepped inside and said:

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

He was gone in a swirl and landed at his destination only a short time later and transformed immediately. Remus smiled and ended the concealment charm stealthily. He directed his children and Padfoot through the pub. Tom greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello there, Professor Lupin!"

"Hello, Tom."

"Are you doing well, sir? Are these two your children?"

"Yes, I'm very well, thank you. And yes, they are mine, this is Ronja and the little one here is Rashid."

"You both look like really fine children! Have a pleasant day!" Tom wished them.

"Thank you! You too!"

After that short conversation they headed out to the alley. Sirius felt some trepidation being back in Diagon Alley after so many years, even in his guise as a dog. He was glad that only a very suspicious person would think about the dog possibly being an Animagus. And to change an Animagus back into a human it took a special spell which one had to know. They went to Gringott's first, where Remus presented his key for Sirius' account and they were ushered to his vault without any questions. The goblin took Remus' key, put it in the hole and they went inside. Ronja gasped when she saw the mounds of galleons. Remus filled a bag with gold. Padfoot nudged him.

"We don't need more, Snuffles! The wand won't cost a fortune after all..."

They returned to the surface and walked to Ollivanders'. When they entered the shop, the old man came looking who it was, smiled at them and said:

"Ah, Mr Lupin! How nice to see you again! Would you all like to come with me? We'll proceed to the back of the shop."

The Open sign on the door turned to Closed and they followed Ollivanders to his back office where Albus already waited. He sat in a chair next to a small table and sipped on a cup of tea. He put the cup down, stood up and shook hands with Remus, then asked Sirius to show himself. Sirius transformed.

"Well, well, well, this is quite impressive! That wand I sold you when you were eleven years old was good for transfiguration, you seemed to have made good use of it, Mr Black!" Ollivanders said with an amused expression.

"It did become one of my best subjects. I also did reasonably well in Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts," Sirius replied.

"We'll see what will fit you now, Mr Black. It might take a while, until we find something, it usually does for adults."

"Well, in this case I do suggest I will take your two little ones, Remus, and we'll go and have some ice cream. How about that?" asked Dumbledore.

Ronja found that was a very good idea and even Rashid was pleased.

"Albus, are you sure you want to burden yourself with those two? They might be a bit exhausting," Remus warned.

"Do you tell me in a nice way that I'm too old to be entrusted with two little children? I'm hurt, Remus..." Albus teased, held out his two hands and the two children immediately took one each.

"We'll take a stroll to Flourish & Blotts and then to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, so whoever gets there first waits for the others, is that alright?"

"Yes, Albus, that is fine. We'll see you there! Do behave, children!"

"Daddy! We know how to behave!" said Ronja.

After Dumbledore and the children had left the shop, Ollivanders turned to Remus and remarked:

"They are delightful children, Mr Lupin. I suppose I'll see the girl soon?"

"Give that five years. If that's soon for you... Ronja will be six next week, Rashid is three in November. And we'll have a third one at the end of the year," Remus replied with a smile.

"Lovely… Now let's find a wand for you, Mr Black. You must miss yours sorely!"

"Very! It was a difficult time these past two years. But I'm very happy that I can get a new one now."

"You're an Animagus. Hm. That's interesting, let us start with something very unconventional, I think, I know..."

Ollivanders had to bring a lot of boxes from the shelves and after trying about fifty or more wands, Sirius finally hit gold. Ollivanders gave him a very light one. Sirius took it and warmth bubbled in his hand and spread through his right arm. He started to smile.

"Looks like this is it," he whispered and moved the wand.

"Yes! That really is it! We're still quite unconventional, Mr Black! That's maple wood and a unicorn hair, eleven inches. It's both strong for charm work and defence. Should also do well with transfigurations."

"Finally! I thought I'd have to go through hundreds of them..." Sirius said, relieved.

"Spare me, Padfoot!" Remus grinned.

They paid for the wand, Sirius put it in the back pocket of his jeans, thanked Mr Ollivanders and transformed back into the dog. Remus led him to the door and when they passed, the sign turned to Open again. They walked to Florean's ice cream parlour where they found Albus, telling the children a story. They listened very attentively. Remus was quite pleased to see that they seemed to be enjoying themselves and not tearing on Albus' nerves. He closed up to them and said:

"Well, it took a while! I'm sorry to keep you so long, Albus."

"That's perfectly fine, Remus. Ronja and Rashid have been very good indeed."

"Professor Dumbledore gave me a book, Daddy," said Ronja.

"Did you say thank you?"

"She did… Have you been successful then?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I have! It took some time though. And it's not the same core as the first wand."

"Interesting. It's rare that people get a different core that matches... usually it's the same core in a similar wood if one has to buy a new wand."

"I expected that, but it's a unicorn's hair now. And maple wood."

"Oh - now that's entirely different, how interesting."

"Ollivanders thought so, too, he called it unconventional."

"Well, then I suppose we are done. I'll gladly bring Minerva for a cup of tea one of the next days."

"You'll tell her about Snuffles?"

"Yes, I'll warn her, don't worry."

Albus smiled, scratched Snuffles behind his ears and bid them goodbye. Remus and the children ate some more ice cream and then they took some home, charmed so it wouldn't melt, so Sirius would get his as well. They returned to the Leaky Cauldron and Remus cast the concealment charm again, within which Sirius could transform and get back to the Lupin's house undetected. He was followed by Ronja and then Remus brought Rashid. Remus left them, to quickly go and shop for some groceries and when he returned, Sirius had devoured his ice cream.

Remus went to the kitchen to stow his groceries away.

"Ready to start practicing, Siri?" he called while he neatly stowed the eggs in the fridge.

"You bet!"

Sirius came to the kitchen door and stood in the frame, grinning and looking very happy.

"I think I start feeling like a wizard again."

"That's good. I'm really glad you're finding your way back now, Sirius. - We'll catch The Rat yet!"

"I hope so, Remus. He's going to be seen sooner or later, that's my first hope. One of these days there must be someone who will see him out in the open."

Sirius sighed. Remus came to him and embraced him.

"I love you, sweetheart. We'll work it out. Albus will help and the Order will help as well."


	3. Settling In

**3. Settling in**

In the days that followed Sirius had numerous occasions to see that Remus' children had their own sense of mischief not unlike their father's. He played a lot with them and they got a lot closer to him and started to see him as an uncle. Remus was very pleased to see this development.

When Anna and Remus went to the lawyer to finalize their separation he wasn't nervous. They had talked it all through quietly and without a fight. Remus thought it was because Anna was not one to really fight. She could snap sometimes and she had a sharp tongue sometimes, but she was incapable of fighting and holding grudges. Their decision to go through it with only one lawyer made it a lot easier for them.

"I hardly see the necessity for you two people to divorce, you seem to agree on everything," he said, shaking hands with both of them.

"It's not really a necessity, more like the best thing we can do. In the interest of our own lives as well as that of our children," said Anna.

"But as you told me you are expecting one more," the lawyer remarked.

"Yes, that's correct, and it will be my husband, or soon to be ex-husband who will take custody for all three of them. If that makes it sound like I was a bad mother then so be it, it's just that he's the much more dedicated parent."

"I see. If that's the case then we should lay down the custody for all three children, including the unborn one in favour of Mr Lupin. That's important, because if you should change your mind, you'll need that part of the contract negotiated again, Mrs Lupin."

"Good."

"I see, that you are currently unemployed, Mr Lupin. This means you will be requesting a part of your wife's income?"

"Only for the children. I'm not employed right now, but I'm doing some paid work. And I have some investments which are paying off."

"Very well. Mrs Lupin stated a sum between 300 and 400 Galleons a month. That would be quite gracious actually."

"I don't need that much for the children. I'll be happy with whatever. I know that Anna may not be the most dedicated parent, but she does love her children and she won't let them down."

"So make that 300 and that's it," Anna told the lawyer who promptly noted down the sum.

There wasn't even a discussion regarding the house, since that belonged to Remus. They didn't need to fight over furniture or valuables, as Remus had told Anna to take what she wanted if she wanted anything. The contract was put together in an hour and then needed to be copied three times and signed. Anna kept her married name. She also kept her ring, but changed it to the other hand. They went home together and sat down in the living room with Sirius to tell him how things had been going.

"And now I'm definitely moving out of the bedroom and into the guestroom, Remus, and you will have to bring your stuff up to Remus' room, Sirius… Like right now..."

Sirius got up and brought all of his clothes and what little he had in the room out. He put everything down on a fairly neat pile in the living room and said:

"Up to you to do your part, Anna."

"Give me a few minutes."

Anna went up and emptied her part of the wardrobe and dresser, took her personal belongings out of the bedroom and brought everything down. Then she vanished in her new room and closed the door. Remus had a heavy heart. They parted peacefully, but he still mourned the loss of the relationship. Sirius held back, just put his stuff up and left it on the bed until he knew where to store it. He returned to the living room. Remus had poured himself a whisky and asked:

"Do you want one, too?"

"No thanks. Shall I cook dinner?"

"Would you do that?"

"Yes… Ronja, do you want to help me?"

"Yes, Sirius!"

"Good, come with me. Rashid, you can bring your toy dragon into the kitchen, too, if you want..."

But Rashid felt that something was odd with his Dad and stayed close to Remus. Remus drank about half of his whisky, then Rashid tried to climb on his lap. Remus lifted his son up and felt the child cuddling close. He rubbed Rashid's back.

"What wrong, Daddy?"

"Nothing much, Rashid, I'm a bit sad."

"Why are you sad, Daddy?"

"Because your Mum is still your Mum, but not my wife anymore. After these years it feels very strange."

"But you with Padfoot now..." Rashid remarked.

"Yes, my clever son, I am. I'm still a little sad, you know. Your Mum means a lot to me. I'm glad we are able to go our separate ways without fighting."

Sirius put pea soup on the stove and quietly returned to the living room to check on Remus. He quickly went and got the camera and took a picture of Remus and his son. Rashid sat on Remus' lap and lay on his father, holding him tightly. Remus still quietly rubbed his son's back, which caused Rashid to almost purr.

"You're feeling well, aren't you, my little one?" Remus asked.

Keeping his child this way calmed himself down a lot, too, and when Sirius called them all to the table, he stood up, lifted Rashid high in the air and brought a little shriek of pleasure forth from the boy. Remus caught him and brought him to the table, where he placed him in his high chair.

"Ronja, will you go and call your Mum, please?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Daddy."

Ronja went, but came back a moment later and said:

"Mum's not there, Daddy..."

"Well, then she must have gone out. It's alright, Ronja, just sit down. Here, let me fill your plate… Take some bread, sweetie."

While they were eating, an owl turned up at their window. Sirius looked around and noticed it was Hedwig.

"Let's hope this isn't bad news..." he muttered, while he let her inside.

"This is a beautiful owl!" Ronja remarked.

"That's Hedwig, Ronja," Remus explained.

"Do you know her?"

Ronja moved closer to Sirius and caressed Hedwig, who turned her head around and hooted quietly. She lightly nipped Ronja's finger.

"She likes you, Ronja. Yes, we know her, she belongs to Harry Potter, who's my godson. He just wants to know how I'm doing, Remus, and whether he can use Hedwig, to send letters to me or whether he should redirect everything to the Burrow, so Ron could send the letters with Pigwidgeon."

"I'd say he can use Hedwig, but he might better address the letters to me."

"Yes, that's a good idea. Since I expect to be together with you for most of the time it won't cause delays, I guess."

"We need to decide who would look after the children when we get more involved with the Order. Ronja's school is a day school..."

"Where is she going? To a Muggle school?"

"No, she's going to the Hogsmeade primary school, she's going through the Floo."

"Oh. - Do you like going to school, Ronja?"

"Yes, I do, but I can't wait until I can go to Hogwarts."

"That will still take a while, I'm afraid," Remus said.

"I know, Daddy. I'm still looking forward to it. To get my own real wand..." she said dreamily.

"You'll have to be patient about that, love, you're only six yet..." Remus pointed out.

"It's going to be hard. I asked Professor Dumbledore what house I'd probably get into and he said he'd try to get it out of the Sorting Hat..." Ronja said and giggled.

"He's had you on there, sweetie, you need to put the Sorting Hat on your head, so it can look what's inside, he won't get much useful information like this," Remus said.

"I thought so, but he's so kind, isn't he?"

"Yes, Ronja, that he is! He's the kindest man you can imagine. With good people. I wouldn't want to be his enemy though."

"Is that dangerous?" Ronja asked.

"Very dangerous!" Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

Ronja laughed.

"Then I wouldn't want to be his enemy either."

"I don't think you ever will, love, you're Gryffindor material, you know..." Sirius said.

After dinner the children were allowed to play for a little while still and Remus showed Sirius where he could store his clothes. Remus changed the sheets and covers on the bed. Then they went to put the children to bed. Once they were both sleeping, Remus looked at Sirius and asked, nodding his head to the bedroom:

"How about it?"

Sirius cottoned on and steered right to the bedroom door. He pulled Remus along and they closed the door, before frantically tearing each other's clothes away. Half a minute later they were in the bed, naked. Remus tenderly stroked over Sirius' face and kissed him, again and again. Sirius returned those heated kisses. They feasted on each other's mouths. Sirius got hold of Remus' lower lip with his teeth, then trailed down over his chin and jaw to the neck. He remained there for a long while, rolled on top of Remus and kissed, licked and bit the sensitive flesh of Remus' neck and shoulder. He sucked on his lover's earlobes, went back to the mouth and kissed again. Their teeth clanked together in their attempt to catch as much of the other's mouth as they possibly could. Remus gazed up and looked deep into those beautiful grey-blue eyes. Sirius held them open because he didn't want to miss one opportunity to see his beautiful lover.

"Gods, but you're beautiful," he whispered.

Sirius started to caress Remus with his hands now. He sat up and straddled Remus, then pulled his fingers softly over the skin. Remus moaned. He squirmed under Sirius and begged:

"Please, Siri…"

"Please what, Moony?" Sirius teased.

"Don't just tease!"

Sirius moved a bit lower and their erections met. It was still like a miracle for Sirius to feel this at all. For so many years he had never been able to get any reaction from his penis, now it was almost hard to take. He really loved it. As a young adult and young man he had never had any kind of problems with his sexual organs, but Azkaban, as in so many other ways, had quickly destroyed everything in that regard. He had been afraid it was forever. But now he was here, back in Remus' arms, where he belonged and his cock reacted just as it should. Sirius was giddy with excitement as he rubbed it on Remus' erection. He followed with his hand, while he bent down to suck on one of Remus' nipples. More moans, Remus pulled him close, so close it almost took Sirius' breath. For a good long time Sirius just licked and sucked those rosy pearls, which were now dark red from all the blood rushing through them and from Sirius' teeth marks. But Remus didn't mind those. The feelings that coursed through his body made him light headed. He couldn't stop moaning, thrusting his hips up to meet Sirius.

"Oh, this feels nice…" he murmured.

Sirius gripped the straining cock. He knew what he had to expect. It was a beautiful organ and he loved to feel it in his hand like this. Very hard, hot and heavy. He started to stroke it, up and down and up again, pressing a little harder over the top, smearing the first drops of clear liquid over the rest of the flesh. He could feel some of the blood vessels and he could almost feel the blood pulsating through it. Remus' moans were now interspersed with cries of pleasure, he tried to hold back his orgasm, but a few minutes into Sirius' treatment he came and Sirius happily spread the seed spurting out on Remus' belly. He lowered his nose onto the belly, licked and kissed from the navel down to the bush of light brown hair, which covered a good part of Remus' lower belly. Sirius hummed in pleasure while he rubbed his nose in it. Remus still breathed hard from his climax. He dug his hands into Sirius' black tresses and whispered:

"Oh Siri, sorry, that came so fast…"

"Don't worry, if you're still the same as I remember I'll get you back there again very quickly!"

"I think that hasn't changed much, love!" Remus murmured and pushed Sirius' head close to his cock again.

Sirius didn't need a special invitation. He sucked the slack shaft into his mouth and started his magic. He suckled on the tip, swirled his tongue over all the most sensitive areas and took the cock into his mouth as deep as he could. He knew he'd have to find his way back to be able to swallow it completely, but he was sure that the pleasure he could give Remus even that way was quite delightful.

Remus responded almost immediately. He had hissed at the touch for a moment, as it was so short after his orgasm, but Sirius carefully brought him back. He also brought a new series of cries forth. Remus had always been a noisy lover, which Sirius loved. He looked up and Remus begged:

"Fuck me, please, Siri, do it now! I want to feel that cock of yours where it belongs!"

"I'm getting there, sweetheart!"

Sirius started to prepare Remus. There was enough moisture on his hands to gently insert his fingers inside the small entrance. Remus sighed and relaxed, pushed against the finger, which was soon joined by a second and then even a third finger, stretching the muscles and softening them.

"Would you mind turning on your side, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

Remus shifted his position and flipped onto his side, Sirius lay down behind him. Remus took the tube with the lubricant from his night stand. He handed it back to Sirius who took it, grinning. He asked:

"That looks used…"

Remus was a bit embarrassed. He turned his head and looked at Sirius, then admitted:

"Anna quite liked it this way…"

"Oh… wow…"

"Well, she asked for it… she knew I was with you, so she could guess how we have sex…" Remus grinned now.

Sirius squeezed some lubricant out of the tube and shoved it under a pillow. Then he slicked his cock and pressed it against Remus' entrance. Slowly he pushed inside. It was quite hard and Remus, gasping, said:

"Fourteen years without is just too darn long! Push, love! Come inside!"

Sirius pushed as far as he could. Remus pressed back and met him. Sirius slowly started to move and they tried to find their rhythm again. It took a while and for a moment it was a bit awkward, but they were able to chuckle about it. Sirius pulled Remus close and when Remus looked up to him, Sirius kissed him. He could feel Remus smile into the kiss and let go.

"It's so unbelievably good, Moony, I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Siri! Come on, push a little harder!"

Sirius complied and after a few more thrusts he moved easily and Remus met his thrusts eagerly. Sirius took hold of Remus' cock again. Remus put his hand on Sirius' and together they stroked it, until Remus felt his climax coming. He cried out and spilled his seed into Sirius' hand. Sirius followed him over the edge. He had nuzzled Remus' neck and his cry was muffled in Remus' hair. Sirius held Remus more tightly and Remus finally turned around in Sirius' arms. Their lips met for another searing kiss. It took a long time for their pulses to slow down again. Remus pulled Sirius close and they just lay there, legs and arms tangled and looked at each other. Remus lazily kissed Sirius.

"Love you, Paddy," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Moony! It's so good to hear this again from you." Sirius sighed.

"Every day... you're going to hear it often to make up for all the years I wasn't saying or even thinking it."

They both went to sleep, not bothering with nightclothes, not even bothering to pull up the duvet, as the night was warm. Sirius woke up first and smiled. He cuddled up to Remus and put his head down again. He closed his eyes and only noticed that Remus leaned in to his touch in his sleep. Then, with a start, Remus woke up, too. He kissed Sirius.

"Good morning, love!"

"Morning, Moony."

They caressed each other again. Remus noticed, that his cock was rock hard again, and then Sirius' hands brushed over it and felt it too. He looked at Remus, but Remus warned him:

"We need to be awfully quick, love..." he grinned.

"Why?"

"Two reasons: one is six and one is three... Ronja is the one to get up early, Rashid is more ready to sleep in. He's much more relaxed in general."

"Oh! The downside in having children, eh?"

"Small one, to be honest. I much prefer having them. You'll get used to them."

"I'm sure I will. But you know what? They make me miss Harry even more."

"I know, me, too. After Ronja was born, Anna and I really had to fight for her! The Ministry idiots thought I was too dangerous for my own daughter. Of course they were also afraid, that a werewolf's child would also be one."

"And neither of them are?"

"Negative. Which is why I'm not afraid for the third one, either. Anyway, after about two years of constantly watching us they finally did decide that I'm responsible enough to have my own child. It took me more self discipline than ever before, believe me, but I had to remain a bit docile to convince them. Though I probably never really did, but maybe they stopped caring at one point."

"Bastards! Why are there so many of them in the Ministry? Why are people like Arthur and Amos so rare?"

"There are actually a lot of good people there, but Fudge keeps them from moving up in the hierarchy. He's the biggest problem in the British wizarding world today."

While they were talking they kept caressing each other tenderly and kissed now and then. Then, all of a sudden, the door banged open and Ronja hopped on the bed, right on the two men.

"Good morning!" she chirped cheerfully.

"See what I mean, Sirius?" Remus said, grinning again, "She's about as subtle as a hippogriff."

He captured the girl and tickled her.

"Good morning, my love! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Daddy, I did. And you?"

"Very well, thank you. Do you think you can stand staying with Siri today? I have to go out and talk to some people."

"Yes, I could! Padfoot is fun! And he'll not let anything happen to us."

"You're right about that one, sweetie!" said Sirius, who had surreptitiously pulled up the duvet.

Remus had noticed and grinned.

"So prudish, Sirius? Or just squeamish, because you're not the gorgeous looking Sirius Black of your post-Hogwarts days?"

"Moony, I was just trying to keep this out of your daughter's eyes..."

Ronja giggled madly and now tried to tickle her father. Sirius watched in amusement, as he knew just how ticklish Remus was. Ronja seemed to know very well, too. Remus was giggling as well under her treatment and said:

"Well, then know that she's seen me and - oh, I give up, Ronja! Stop it! Eeeeek! Ronja! Stop tickling me right now- Anna loads of times in the nude, so don't worry, she won't faint when she sees you. - That's it, now I'm going to show you how tickling really works!"

"Oh no, not Rictusempra, please!" she cried and giggled even more.

Remus grabbed her and held her tightly, then he started to really tickle her. She cried from laughing, made one big racket and finally called Rashid on the scene who happily started participating in the beginning pillow fight. Sirius grinned and tried to stay out of it, but he transfigured several small objects into more pillows for them to throw. After about half an hour all three of them started to finally collapse on the bed. Remus tucked both children under the duvet and told Sirius to return the pillows to their original state.

"Well, we'd better all get up. Who's first in the bath?" Remus asked, still breathing hard.

"I'll go," said Sirius, got up and vanished to the bathroom. Remus pulled up the duvet for a moment and closed his eyes. Ronja scooted close to him and he put his arm around her.

"Hey," he said.

"Daddy, I love you," she declared.

"I love you, too, my darling. But you know that, don't you?"

He kissed her on her forehead and she nodded.

"I'm happy."

"That's good."

When Sirius returned from the bath, Remus got up, picked up Rashid and said:

"You're coming to the shower with me, young man! You're quite in need of one, you know?"

He tickled the boy while he went out with him and Rashid giggled again. Sirius got dressed while Ronja lolled around in the bed. She watched him out of small eyes and then all of a sudden declared:

"You know, you're going to be our Mum now if you're with Daddy."

Sirius had to laugh. He turned to her, pulling a thin t-shirt over his head and said:

"I don't know how much I'll be worth as a Mum, little one, sorry..."

"Well, I guess you can't really be, you have a penis."

Another giggle from Sirius.

"What's so funny?"

"You're trying to categorise me, Ronja."

"What's that?"

"Well, you're trying to put me into a model of some sort. - I'm just the same as your Dad, a man. So yes, I do have a penis, and no, I can't be your Mum, but we can still be good friends, can't we?"

"Oh yes. Will you and Daddy get married now?"

"We can't. In any case not as long as I'm still hiding from the Ministry."

"Do you think you'll hide from them all your life?" Ronja scooted closer to where Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and studied him.

"I sincerely hope not, Ronja. It's all in the hand of one person though. If we catch that person, the truth will come out. I can tell the truth, but without Peter I cannot prove it, that's why I'm still hiding. They wouldn't believe me, you know. They don't even believe the four people who saw him."

Ronja hugged him and said:

"I want you to be free, Siri, I want you to be happy!"

Sirius held her close and told her:

"You know what? Right now I'm very happy. That's because I'm with your Daddy again and because you and Rashid are such wonderful children."

"That's good! So what will we do today?"

"How about you throw a stick for Padfoot to catch and bring back? Padfoot loves to do that, you know."

"Really? Oh, this will be fun!"

They ate their breakfast and then Remus asked the children:

"Will you go out to the garden already? Sirius will follow you in a moment, I still need to talk to him for a moment, and it's not for your ears, okay?"

"Okay. Come, Rashid!"

Once the children were out of earshot, Remus said:

"Well, I'm going to get the gifts for Ronja and that might be an opportunity for you to tell me what you want to give to Harry."

"And to Ronja. - What do you think she'd like from me?"

"I don't know. Maybe a puppy? I was thinking of getting a dog."

"That's a wonderful idea and if you do give her a dog then it really should come from me! And I want to give Harry a book about Animagi. Not necessarily about how to become one, but a more general one. I'm sure you'll find something."

"Good, I'll look for something like that. - Then I plan to see Albus quickly, because I want to ask him, if we can take Harry here at least over his birthday. I can imagine how miserable he is at the Dursley's. If Albus gives his okay, I'll go and get him right away. We'll celebrate Ronja's birthday tomorrow, and if Harry's there we'll organise a party for him and she'll have an extra cake then."

"Oh, Remus, that's so sweet of you! I know, Albus has explicitly asked that Harry stay at the Dursley's, but who knows? If it's you who asks he might agree."

"I'll make sure, that Minerva is there when I ask him, she'll support me."

"You are brilliant!"

Remus left. He got the birthday gifts for Ronja and Harry and then brought everything home to stow it all away. He saw the children playing with Padfoot in the garden and smiled. He had found a puppy, but of course he'd only get that during one of the next days, because he didn't want to hide it. They didn't even notice he was there.


	4. Harry comes home

**4. Harry gets a family**

Remus apparated to Hogsmeade and went up to the castle. He found Minerva and asked her to support his plea with Albus. She smiled and said she'd try her best. He grinned and said:

"Great, Minerva! I knew I could count on you. And please do come for tea if you can spare an afternoon!"

"Thanks, I gladly will do that."

They both went up to Albus' office. He greeted them and asked with a smile:

"What leads you here, Remus? Are there any problems?"

"No, no problems at all. I was wondering, if you'd be willing for us to take Harry to us for a while. At least over his birthday. I think he should have at least a nice birthday after all he's been through. I just know he's miserable in Surrey."

Albus took a deep breath.

"I do understand your wish, Remus. I would love for you to have him, but there's that protection..."

"Don't you think that he won't be of much use if he brings himself down there? With the aid of his dreadful relatives, of course. He has had a few weeks alone, it's certainly time now for him to get some real care. And that protection - are you sure it still works, now that Voldemort has his blood?"

Albus paled.

"I never thought of that - Remus! That protection is there and it's based on their blood relation. He could probably just walk in there, only he doesn't seem to know! Go and get him out of there, before Voldemort realises!"

"I'll set up wards over my house. I can't put all of the Hogwarts wards there, but most of them. I've studied them quite thoroughly and I have the incantations for the charms available. Sirius will help me… Oh, and I'd like to invite you two to the party in five days!"

"Why, thank you, Remus, I'll gladly come!" said Albus.

"I'll come with you to get Harry, Remus!" said Minerva.

"I think that's an excellent idea," said Albus.

"Yes, do come with me. And don't bother changing. I know they detest our sort, but I'm not going to hide," said Remus gesturing at her robes.

"I'll take the apparition ward down for an hour, Remus. If need be you can apparate right inside their house."

"Good."

Remus and Minerva walked to the gates and apparated to Privet Drive. Both knew well enough where it was, both had been there when Remus had set up the wards on the house. They walked to the drive of No. 4 and when they got into the garden, they saw Harry, who worked to weed the flower beds. Remus called:

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and when he recognised Remus and Minerva, he started to grin and ran to Remus to hug him.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Professor Lupin! How is Snuffles?"

"He's just fine, Harry. You're certainly wondering why we are here, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Professor McGonagall, I should have said hello!"

"I quite understand, Potter. Can we go inside to talk about our visit?"

"Yes, of course, though the Dursleys will probably be furious. I haven't finished yet..."

"Don't worry about them, I think I'm perfectly capable to put them into their right place!" said McGonagall crisply and followed Harry into the house. He led them to the kitchen and asked:

"Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love to, but I think we can do that a bit later, Harry. Let us explain..." Remus started.

He was quite rudely interrupted by Uncle Vernon, who came storming into the kitchen and screamed:

"Who allowed you inside, boy? You haven't finished your work and you're not going to eat until you have done it all, as you very well know! Get back out there and work, you ingrate little..."

Then Vernon noticed the two other people surrounding Harry. They both wore robes, so it was clear they were some of his freaks.

"And who allowed you to let anyone of your... kind... in here? You're not welcome in my house, get out at once or I'll call the police and have you..."

McGonagall wasn't taking any of it. She cast a quick spell that shut Vernon up and pointed her wand straight at his heart, then said calmly:

"Mr Dursley. You do not know me, but I will introduce myself. I'm Minerva McGonagall and I'm the Deputy Headmistress of Harry's school, Hogwarts. You do NOT contradict me! I'm not the person to take nonsense, not from my students, my colleagues and least of all, from an insignificant Muggle like you! You have been misusing Harry long enough, we will take him out of your care right this moment. Now get out of this room, or clear the path, so we can gather Harry's belongings… Harry! Lead the way, please!"

Harry had never seen her so powerful. He looked at Remus who had a very amused smile on his lips. Remus whispered to Harry with a merry twinkle in his eyes:

"Isn't she just adorable, when she's so regal?"

"I've never seen her like that..." Harry whispered back.

Then he followed the order and led his teachers to his room, where he gathered everything he owned. He had some started homework on his desk and put everything in his trunk just as it was. Then he pried the loose floorboard open and took his letters and his wand out. Hedwig slept in her cage, luckily. He shut the door of the cage and said:

"Well, I'm ready."

"Very good. - I'm sorry to fall into the house like that, Potter, but Remus has just dropped a question which has caused Professor Dumbledore to rethink the necessity of you to spend your vacation here. He wondered, if the magic based on blood relation that's protecting you here is still working, now that You-Know-Who has your blood! We decided on the spot to come and take you to another location."

"So where will you take me?"

"To my house, Harry. Do you have something we could turn into a Portkey? I realize it's not your favourite method of travel, but it's the fastest and safest way to get you there. We'll all three use it instead of apparating, okay?" asked Remus.

"Okay. How about this little snow globe here? It's broken anyway, and Dudley won't miss it."

"Yes, that would do just fine."

Remus pulled out his wand, shrunk Harry's trunk to matchbox size and put it in his pocket, then he took the little globe and enchanted it to become a Portkey.

"It will activate in three minutes. I'll take Hedwig's cage, okay?"

"Okay."

Then they all touched the globe and waited. Three minutes later, Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel and steadied himself to land straight on his feet. They all popped up in Remus' living room. Harry let the globe go with relief, and for the first time he had managed to stay on his feet. Remus put the globe down.

"There we are. Now how about that tea?" Remus said.

At that moment, Sirius came inside with a giggling Ronja next to him and a giggling Rashid on his arms. They were going to get something to drink from the kitchen, but as soon as they entered, Sirius froze.

Minerva screamed! And pulled her wand, but Harry and Remus both fell into her arms, then apologised.

"Are you crazy, Remus? Don't tell me you helped him after all?" Minerva shouted, but Remus calmed her down.

"Minerva! I thought, Albus had told you about Sirius! He's innocent. We know that he didn't do it, he wasn't James and Lily's Secret Keeper. Please, you have to believe us!"

"What? Remus, is that really true?"

"Yes, it's true. Albus must have forgotten in our haste to go and get Harry, that he hadn't told you, or he would have held you back. He knows that Sirius is here, in fact he sent him here."

"Black! Please tell me it's true, please! I'd be so damned happy that it wasn't you if it's true..." Minerva pleaded in a low voice.

Sirius dared come closer.

"Please, Professor, believe me. It's true. I wasn't their Secret Keeper and Pettigrew didn't come after me, I went after him."

"You went after him? Why would you have done that?"

"Because he was the one. We switched and told nobody. There were many reasons for me to step down from my offer to be their Secret Keeper, but the main one was that I was too obvious. We thought if everyone expected me to be it, they would try to get it out of me and I wouldn't have been able to tell them anything. I still don't understand why no one ever noticed, but I mistrusted the wrong friend, Professor, I thought the spy was Remus."

"Sirius! You never... oh, I can't believe it. All the time I felt so sorry for Pettigrew and now you tell me, he was their Secret Keeper? But the Muggles... the Muggles who were killed..."

"Pettigrew did it. He was ready when I caught up with him, blasted the street open with his wand in his back and killed the Muggles in the process. Then he vanished."

"But how could he vanish? And the Aurors found one of his fingers and bloodied fabric..."

"The fabric must have been from a Muggle. His finger? He cut it off, I saw him doing it. He cut it off, transformed into his rat form and vanished in the sewer..."

"He what? Transformed into a rat? Pettigrew? No way could he have been able to do that!" Minerva cried out.

"Actually he could, Minerva. Since his fifth year. He had competent help of course, as James and Sirius were both Animagi, too. They did it to help me..." Remus said with a small voice.

And for proof Sirius transformed into Padfoot.

"Meet Padfoot, Minerva. James transformed into a stag."

"Pettigrew... an Animagus... I can hardly believe it... oh, now I remember you! It was you who I fetched from Hagrid's cabin last month, wasn't it?"

Sirius came back.

"Yes, that was me."

Ronja and Rashid had both placed themselves in front of Sirius and Ronja said defensively:

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt Padfoot! He belongs to my Daddy and we keep him! Professor Dumbledore gave him to us to look after him!"

This statement from the six years old tiny girl eased the tension. All the adults had to laugh and Minerva finally said:

"Well, Ronja, I believe him, since Professor Dumbledore gave him to you!"

"Phew... glad we got through to you, Minerva. Seeing you in rage once in a day is more than enough," said Remus.

"I'd gladly come back to that tea offer now!" Minerva replied and sank down on an armchair.

Throughout the exchange, Harry had stood in the room, frozen, but he relaxed now, too. Remus turned to him and said:

"Let me just resize your trunk, so you have your things back."

Remus did that and then said:

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ronja, who will be six years old tomorrow and my son, Rashid, who's two and a half. Children, this is Harry Potter, as you know he's Siri's godson and he'll stay here until he goes back to school."

"Hi Harry! It's nice to have you here. Now I have a big brother!" said Ronja.

"Hi Ronja. It's nice to meet you," said Harry, still a bit dazed.

He was still wondering what she had meant with Sirius belonging to her Daddy. While Remus proceeded to the kitchen, Sirius hugged Harry, sat down on the sofa and said:

"Come, sit down. Oh, and won't you open Hedwig's cage? I'm sure she hates it in there."

"Oh, yes, of course. Here you go, girl, freedom is yours, no one will keep you locked up here..." Harry said softly.

Hedwig hooted, came out of her cage and perched on the back of a chair. Ronja went to her and caressed her.

"She's very nice! I've seen her the other day and she's been all kind to me," she told Harry.

"Yes, she's really a very nice girl. Hagrid gave her to me. Do you know Hagrid, Ronja?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen him often. He's nice, too!"

"He is."

Then he turned to Sirius.

"You're looking a lot better already, Sirius."

"Thanks. I feel a lot better, Harry."

"Did you know that Professor Lupin had children? He never said anything about them..."

"No, I didn't. I was probably even more shocked than you are. Oh, and there will be one more around Christmas, Minerva."

"What? I thought they were..."

"They are. Just now. They settled it last Friday."

"Oh." Minerva went very quiet for a moment and then she asked:

"Who'll get the children?"

"Remus. All of them."

"I'm relieved. I didn't think Anna would be a very fit mother."

"She's a bit distant with them. But she does treat them well, really."

Harry seemed to be one big question mark, so Sirius explained:

"Remus and his wife Anna, or better his now ex-wife, have just decided to go separate ways. Well, not just now, it seemed to have been coming for a while, if I understood that right, but they are divorced now. Anna still partially lives here, she's in the course of getting her own flat closer to St. Mungo's where she works as a mediwitch. She's moved out and has the spare room now. The one downstairs that is. You'll get the one on the first floor. Remus told me he would ask Albus whether he'd allow for you to come, at least for a few days over your birthday, and it seems that Albus said yes..."

"Not only that, Sirius. As you can see, Harry brought everything with him, he'll stay here. Remus was wondering if the blood protection would still work and that startled Albus. He thought it might be better to get Harry away from his aunt's place, before You-Know-Who finds out he could try to waltz in there..." interjected Minerva.

"Oh - because he has my blood?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. Remus is going to set up heavy wards for this house, almost like we have them at Hogwarts, so you'll be as safe as we can offer you."

"But... but if I'm here, then Professor Lupin and the children, and Sirius - they're all in danger because of me, Professor! You can't allow that, you can't!"

"Harry, we would be in danger anyway. Voldemort wanted Remus in his ranks back in the first war. Remus categorically stayed away from the Death Eaters, he'd never turn to them. But Voldemort wanted his power and the werewolf. He still either wants him as his servant or dead. Remus had already started to put the wards he wanted to set up together, check his desk in his study and you'll have proof. He's not only putting them up for you, but for us as well. I was on Voldemort's list of people to eliminate as well. So you see you're not the only one in here who needs protective wards. And let me tell you, if there's one specialist on wards alive today it's Remus. He's re-enforced the ones at Hogwarts countless times already, hasn't he, Minerva?"

"Yes, Harry, that's very true."

"I'm so afraid they'll go after Ron and Hermione," Harry said.

Remus floated a tea tray over. It was filled with biscuits, cake and a few little tarts that Harry recognised immediately as Canary Creams, to his horror. Remus had already instructed Ronja and Rashid not to touch those when they went to talk to him in the kitchen, now he set the tray down on the table and poured the cups. Sirius thanked him, and Minerva smiled when she took hers.

"I see you still have the teacups your Mum gave you so long ago..."

"Yes, that's still the ones. Well, help yourselves. There's enough to eat."

Minerva didn't see the glint in Remus' eyes, when he offered her one of the Canary Creams. Harry held his breath, when both, Minerva and Sirius absent-mindedly bit into one of the little sweets. Immediately they were turned into canaries, and both hopped around for the minute or so it took them to turn back. Remus and Harry had a blast! They laughed themselves silly and Harry asked:

"Don't tell me you bought them from the twins, Professor? Oh, this is too funny, they will love to hear about that one!"

"Actually I did. They offered me a few little things, but I just took those. You can't keep their jokes very long, because they're all edible."

"That's true, but they're really ingenious with their inventions! And they have countless ideas."

When Minerva and Sirius turned up again, Sirius sputtered:

"Moony! You just broke the rule that you're never ever pulling a trick on a fellow marauder! This means prank war! You're officially warned!"

Remus just laughed. He saw a glint in Sirius' eyes that he had missed so far, and if it took a prank war to get him back to life then he would gladly take it. Minerva was another matter though. She looked at Remus and was so shocked she didn't seem to know what to say. Then she looked over to Harry and back to Remus.

"What on earth was that, Remus J. Lupin?"

He looked at her and just grinned.

"Sorry, Minerva, but I just couldn't resist! I was actually just going to try them on Siri, but you took one, too, so, I really couldn't stop you, you know..."

"Potter! You knew perfectly well not to take them, didn't you?"

Harry grinned, too.

"Yes, Professor. Ever since Neville fell for one last winter. They're called Canary Creams. Neville said they tasted nice... everyone in Gryffindor common room knows much better than to accept anything the Weasley twins offer to eat. Or almost anyone else for that matter."

Now Remus laughed straight out. He giggled and tried to stop, but then giggled again and didn't seem to be able to compose himself. Sirius looked at him and thought he had never seen him so adorable since their successful pranks back at school. He had missed that carefree laugh so much. He had missed laughing on the whole, he mused.

"Oh dear, I'll never live that one down. Is this another invention of the infernal Weasley twins?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, Professor."

"Those two! They would have even given you a run for your money, Sirius Black!"

"Oh, I seem to have to plan my revenge on them, then..."

"That would be an excellent idea, Siri, really," said Remus.

"You're just trembling in fear of my next prank! Remember, I have a wand again..."

"You do?" asked Minerva and Harry together.

Sirius smiled happily and pulled it out.

"Yes. Dumbledore arranged it with Ollivanders, so I could get a very regular new wand, properly tried out and bought."

"That relieves me, Sirius, I was so afraid you'd have nothing to defend yourself," Harry said.

"You knew about Black being innocent, Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, since that night at the end of my third year. We all saw Pettigrew, Professor, Professor Lupin, Ron, Hermione and I. He was Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. That's why Sirius tried to get into Hogwarts, to get at Pettigrew."

"Oh my! You might have alerted us, Sirius. We might have actually been able to take that rat and force Pettigrew to show himself."

"I was on my own, Minerva. Would any of you have believed me? I don't think so."

"No, you're probably right, we probably wouldn't have. Especially Severus, who tried to tell everyone that Remus was helping you."

"Don't mention Snape, please," Sirius said with an icy voice.

The rest of the afternoon passed fairly pleasurable with the children coming and going and playing next to them. Harry watched them. It felt strange that Professor Lupin actually had a family. From what he had told them in the Shrieking Shack he hadn't done very well over the years, but the house looked fine, there seemed to have been enough food and the children looked very healthy and happy. And what had Ronja meant when she had said Sirius belonged to her Daddy?

After Minerva's departure, Sirius looked at Harry and said:

"There's something Remus and I will have to tell you, Harry. It's very personal and I hope you can accept it like Ronja and Rashid did."

"What is it, Sirius?"

Remus sat down next to Sirius and the two of them looked at each other and at that moment, Harry knew what Ronja had meant.

"You two... are... together?"

"Yes, Harry, we are. We have, in fact been together quite a long time before you were born. When I came here, Remus , or I, whatever, we just knew it wasn't over. I was quite shocked, when I came here and noticed that Remus was married - with two children."

"But he took it quite well. We talked about it and I told him, that Anna and I were rather just living under the same roof, but that we were hardly a couple anymore. The divorce had already been inevitable before Sirius broke out of Azkaban. But once I knew he was innocent I also knew I wanted him back. Anna had known about us and she had known I was mated with Sirius. She's the one who brews my Wolfsbane potion here."

"Oh… So you're both happy?"

"We're very happy, Harry, and having you here now is sort of the icing on my cake, believe me. Once I got close with Ronja and Rashid I noticed, how much I missed you. And how much I missed not seeing you grow up. When I mentioned it to Remus, he said he often felt the same. That led to our idea to ask Albus to let you stay here. I'm afraid you're now stuck with us..." Sirius said, grinning.

Harry got up to hug Sirius. Sirius pulled him close and it was impossible for Harry to be mad at him for not telling him about Remus having been his lover. Once he got time to mull it all over in his head he had to tell himself that he hadn't seen his godfather often enough to even talk about personal things. So he just smiled at them.

"That's... great..." he said.

Remus got up and said:

"Come and let me show your room, Harry. Luckily we have one free room left. It's a bit small, but it should do. If you want to do your homework you can always use the table in the dining room, that's nice and big and has sun most of the day. Come along!"

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.

Remus stopped and smiled at him:

"You really don't need to call me Professor, Harry, just call me Remus or Moony."

"Okay, Remus!"

Harry grinned. He picked up his trunk, but Remus waved him off and levitated it up the stairs. While they went to his room, Remus explained:

"To the left here is Ronja's room, then Rashid's, this is one of the bathrooms and this one is your room. You can choose, do you either want to share the bathroom with me and Siri or rather with the children? Either is fine. The other bathroom is just here."

"Well, that's closest to my room, so I guess this one?" Harry suggested.

"Perfectly fine. You're very welcome to help me tell Sirius off for leaving the tooth paste open."

Harry laughed. And said:

"Too much information..."

"Well, you will have to live with it, I'm afraid. We're not the most disciplined people and we do tend to be quite physical. I'd feel very uncomfortable if you are uncomfortable with that, I'm telling you quite frankly."

"Well, just don't mind me. I'll probably get used to it. Don't you worry about your children, though?"

Remus grinned.

"Not very much. It's not that we're having sex in public, just that we like to touch and kiss. So if that happens, just disregard us."

"I will."

"The children are perfectly used to it, as Anna and I weren't very different."

"I see."

"Okay, so, let's see if we need to do anything about this room, I haven't been in here for a while..."

Remus opened the door and then had to open the curtains, the windows and the shutters. Once the afternoon sun poured in he could see what needed to be done.

"Hm. Dusting first… Done. Then we need to get the old stuff out of the cupboard so you can put your things in it."

He opened the cupboard doors and shrunk everything inside and put it into a basket. Then he looked at the bed and summoned fresh linens. Once the bed was made he moved to the nightstand, but that was perfectly empty as was the chest of drawers, where Remus only found some baby clothes stored. He smiled when he took them out and said:

"Oh, good, they will be needed again after all..."

He showed them to Harry.

"Isn't it amazing? So tiny! I remember when I held you in my arms for the first time, Harry. You were the very first baby I had ever held and I loved the feeling. No one but one of my friends would have entrusted the werewolf with a baby, but you don't even have an idea how often Siri and I would just send your Mum and Dad out to have dinner together or go to the cinema or dancing, just so we could baby-sit you! We loved to baby-sit you."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. It was a strange feeling that he was now aware of the fact that Remus had already known him as a baby. Remus put the baby clothes on a pile and sent them to his own room. Then he looked back at Harry:

"I've missed you so much after your parents had died. But I didn't even try to get custody of you, not even Dumbledore would have given you to me. And he was right, I was not fit in any way for a long time. But I always missed you. Some of us went to see Arabella Figg about once a year just so we could get an update on you, whatever she could find out about you..."

"Arabella Figg? You don't mean the crazy old lady with all the cats who lives two streets away from Privet Drive?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"She's a witch? Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"She wasn't allowed to. She was a part of your protection, she is your Secret Keeper, Harry."

"Oh."

"She used to be our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher..."

"Wow."

"Well, I hope you like the room..."

"It's much better than what I had at the Dursleys, Remus, you've seen it after all. Thank you so much for taking me in."

"You're very welcome, Harry. Sirius and I love you very much and who knows? Maybe Ronja is right and you get to be her big brother!"

"She seems nice enough to be a little sister, Remus."

"You'll get to know her soon enough. Sirius already discovered Gryffindor material in her. Make yourself comfortable and then come down again, we'll probably be in the living room - or the kitchen, it's already dinner time!"

"If I can help you with anything, just tell me..." Harry offered.

"Don't worry. You're not going to work here! Our housework is done with a few well placed spells. See you later!"

"Oh, shucks. I'm still not used to a wizarding household," Harry said and grinned.

Remus passed his bedroom and went inside to stow the baby clothes into a box in which he would prepare everything for the new baby. He smiled again when he looked at the little garments. 'Can't wait!' he thought and remembered the same impatience when Ronja and Rashid had been on the way. 'My pack; complete with Harry now. How good it feels,' he thought and then put the box down. He went down to the living room and announced he was going to cook dinner.

Anna apparated into the kitchen.

"Hi Remus," she said.

"Hey! How's your day been?"

"Oh, the usual. Quite okay actually. I've chosen the flat, Remus, I'll move out immediately. I just need to furnish it a bit. At least bedroom, living room and kitchen, then the rest in time. It has a living room, dining area and kitchen on the first floor and a master bedroom, bathroom and two small rooms on the second floor. Good enough for the children to visit, if they want to come."

"I'm sure they will, Anna. That's fine then. - We have another guest. Minerva and I went to get Harry from his relatives."

"Harry Potter? Oh."

"Yes, Harry Potter. You know that Sirius is his godfather?"

"Yes, I knew that. So Harry knows about Sirius then? Oh yes, you said so, now I remember."

"Yes, he does. And I think he loves Sirius very much."

"Good. What's for dinner?"

"Stew and mashed potatoes and salad."

"I'll lay the table..." she said.

"Thanks."

Sirius made the children wash their hands, then accompanied them to the dining room. Remus called Harry down and when the boy entered the dining room, introduced him to Anna. Then they sat down to eat. Ronja sat between Harry and Sirius and told him:

"Tomorrow's my birthday!"

"Oh... it's mine in three days..."

"I love my birthday! It's always fun! Even though it's during the summer break and my friends from school can't come here."

"Do you have friends then?" Harry asked her.

"Oh yes, quite a few. There's Tricia, Bella, Sandy, Toby and Bradley, and then there are some others, but these are my best friends."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Hogsmeade. I go there through the Floo every morning. It will be my second year this year."

"Oh, that's great then. And what's your favourite subject?"

"I like them all. Almost all anyway. I did quite well, Daddy was quite happy with me."

"That's true, little one, you were one of the best in your year. I'm very proud of you," Remus confirmed.

"What's your favourite subject, Harry?" asked Ronja.

"I like Defence against the Dark Arts. And Charms."

"Do you have a broom? I like to fly, but I'm only allowed on a toy broom."

"Yes, I have a broom, I'm the seeker of the Gryffindor team, you know."

"Wow! You must be good on the broom then..." she said with admiration in her eyes.

And then, conspiratorially, she asked:

"Will you take me up on your broom once, Harry?"

Harry threw a cautiously questioning glance at Remus, who had heard the question and Remus said:

"Well, maybe. We'll see. Let Harry settle in first, okay?"

"Okay."

"I haven't been flying for almost a year, Ronja. I'd maybe better not take you on it..." Harry said.

"Which reminds me, you can fly freely here, Harry, just not over the height of the trees, okay?" Remus said.

"Thanks, Remus! I'm looking forward to that. I need to get a bit of training anyway, we missed a year of Quidditch and we really missed it! Even Oliver's early morning training sessions were better than no Quidditch at all."

"Early morning training sessions? Sounds very much like a certain James Potter - he used to get us out of bed with a threat to empty a bucket of cold water over us..." said Remus.

"You were on the team?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"I was. Surprised?" Remus asked with a smug grin.

"Yes, just a bit, actually, though I don't know why. Everyone's always been talking about Dad being so good at it. And I don't even know what position he played."

"He was a Chaser. Didn't get in during our second year, but he got to be reserve and made the team for good in our third year. He became Captain in our fourth year, that's when I made the team as a Seeker. Sirius joined us in the middle of that year as a beater, when one of our beaters had to give up after a bad injury. I might still have a Snitch somewhere..."

"That would be cool!"

Harry's eyes shone and he was all excited. This would be a great summer break and for the first time he wished it was longer. Then he said:

"Getting the Firebolt from Siri was the best gift I ever received from anyone. That broom is just great! You'll have to try it out, Sirius."

"Wow, you would let me? Great, I'd love to."

"I'm not stingy. Even Ginny has already flown it..." Harry said with a smile.

"Ginny Weasley?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Speaking of a Weasley. May I tell Ron and Hermione where I am?"

"Well, to keep you out of harm's way is one reason of taking you here. You could write to them of course, but you have to be aware that letters can always be intercepted..." Remus warned.

"I could write to Hermione through Muggle post... she could then tell Ron."

"Do you have her phone number?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I have it noted down somewhere - why?"

"You can call her. There's a phone in my study."

"Wow, that's great! I'll gladly do that."

Remus and Sirius exchanged a few glances and an amused smile. They were going to invite the Weasley clan and Hermione for Harry's birthday.

After dinner Harry went and looked for the note he had received from Hermione with her phone number. When he found it, he brought it down and Remus led him to his study, where the phone was. Harry dialled the number and waited. It seemed to be Mrs Granger who picked up the phone.

"Good evening. This is Harry Potter. Could I speak to Hermione, please?"

"Hello, Harry, yes, of course, I'll call her right away, just a moment."

Harry thought, Mrs Granger had a very pleasant voice. It didn't take long and Hermione had taken the phone, squealing in delight:

"Harry! You're calling! How are you doing? Are the Muggles actually letting you use the phone?"

"Hi Hermione. I'm not at the Dursley's, I'm at Professor Lupin's house! They'd never let me use the phone there, as you well know. But he doesn't mind at all. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for the rest of the break."

"That's great! Can I send you owls?"

"As long as they're inconspicuous ones. I can't send Hedwig to you, she's much too obvious."

"Why don't you ask Professor Lupin if there's a way to colour her brown?" Hermione suggested.

"Now there's an idea! Not sure whether she would like it, but it would be a good thing, for her own protection, too, I'm sure it's only too well known that I have a snowy owl."

"That's it."

"Sirius is here, too, Hermione. It's like heaven, I think. And Professor Lupin has two children..."

"What? Wow!"

"There's more. He has left me and closed the door now, so I can tell you... he has two children, and there's one on the way, but he and his wife just got divorced!"

"Oh. That's sad..."

"He keeps the children. Even the one that's still coming. Around Christmas he said. Ronja and Rashid are cute. Ronja is turning six tomorrow, Rashid is two and a half. I really think I like them. Ronja is fun and Remus says his father told him she's like he was when he was a small boy."

"That sounds really cute. Does she look like him?"

"Quite. Brown hair, brown eyes and his face. But their mother has brown hair, too. Rashid could be her twin, he looks practically the same."

"Aww... I'd love to meet them."

"I'll ask them, if we can arrange something. There's four weeks until school anyway and the letters have to come in and we'll have to go to the Diagon Alley to shop. I don't think they'll let me go alone. There's still more, Hermione."

"What else? Something you have a problem with?"

"Not really, though it takes some getting used to. Since Anna, that's Remus' ex, has moved out of their bedroom and into the guest room, Sirius shares the bedroom with Remus. They told me quite bluntly that they're together."

"Oh… wow... quite surprising, though I thought there was a bit more in that embrace in the Shrieking Shack. And the glances they threw at each other answer some of the questions I had been asking myself."

"They exchanged glances?"

If Harry could have seen Hermione, he would have seen her rolling her eyes. He could guess from her answer though.

"Harry! They were so obvious! Short of kissing, but I'm sure they didn't want to show off in front of us. At least now that's fairly clear to me... I think it's great, Sirius needs someone. And he won't be able to go out and meet someone, maybe not for a long time."

"That's right. Though he says that they are looking for Pettigrew everywhere."

"Some day Pettigrew will be seen in the open. And that will be a field day for the Daily Prophet, Harry. They'll only love to pick at the Ministry."

"They pick at the Ministry whenever they can, Hermione, even you could be Minister and do everything perfectly and they would still pick... but I suppose it could swing the public opinion if someone saw Pettigrew and reported it to them. Everyone would have to ask questions how he can still be alive."

"Exactly. Did you start your homework?"

"I'm done with History and Herbology. Working on Potions now. Still have Charms, Defence and Transfiguration. You're probably done already, aren't you?"

"Almost. Just the finishing touches on the Potions essay. That one's been quite an interesting subject, actually."

"Yes, I think so, too. I have some reading to do still. But thinking of doing an Invisibility potion is quite thrilling. Wonder what made Snape choose that one. I mean, we could brew it in our dorms, couldn't we?"

"He'll probably tell us... did you start the reading on the Transfiguration essay?"

"Nope. But I will, soon. Only, I'm allowed to fly here and I do want to go out and fly as much as I can..."

"There's going to be Quidditch again, after all, so yes, you do need to fly. You do want to get that Cup again, Harry!" she said sympathetically.

"And I want to play with Ronja and Rashid. She thinks I'm her big brother now. She loves Sirius to bits already it seems. And because he's my guardian she declared me to be her brother."

"That's so sweet, Harry! She sounds like a jewel."

"As I said. She seems fun. Sirius thinks she'll be a Gryffindor for sure. - But I think I have to leave it at that now. It was great talking to you, Hermione. You probably shouldn't tell Ron through the Floo where I am..."

"Who do you take me for? I'm not that stupid, Harry. Will you tell him though?"

"We'll figure out a way to do it, yes, I will. You can write to him and tell him I'm with Snuffles and Snuffles is with Moony..."

"Good, I'll do that. Thanks for calling me, Harry, that was a great surprise! If you give me the number there I can call the next time..."

"Let me check it... oh, here..."

Harry gave her the number which she noted. Then he wished her a good night.

When he got back to the living room, only Remus and Sirius were there and they watched the children play outside in the garden. It was still light and Remus let them exhaust themselves before putting them to bed. He turned away from the window and said:

"Need to go and take the potion... I'll be right back and then it's about time to call them inside. Oh, there you are, Harry, is everything alright at Hermione's?"

"Yes, she was quite thrilled that I called. I gave her your number, is that okay, too?"

"Yes, of course. Feel free to call her any time."

Remus went out to the kitchen. Harry went to Sirius and looked out to the large garden, which was enclosed by a fence and a hedge. Ronja was on her toy broom and sped over the grass. Rashid tried to run after her, but couldn't reach her, because even though her broom couldn't rise over a metre off the ground, she was able to give it quite some speed.

Harry felt Sirius' arm around his shoulders and looked up. He noticed a very happy expression on Sirius' face.

"You're happy, aren't you?" he asked.

Sirius nodded. Then he said quietly:

"After the initial shock... it's amazing. Remus gave me a ready made family, Harry. I don't know what I did, but it seems like the children have taken to me well. And Remus..."

Harry felt a pang of jealousy. He started to realise that he would not be the single focus in Sirius' life anymore. He really had to pull himself together not to show a sulky face, but it was hard. He felt a lump in his throat. But Sirius seemed to have felt what was going on and said:

"Harry, you're important to me. To us! We love you both and we love you a lot. But Remus and I are in love with each other and it's different. It's just the difference between the love to a partner and the love to a child. You're our child now, Harry. And that alone makes you important. Add to that the love we hold for you and you should be reassured about that."

Harry swallowed, feeling caught. He dared to look up into Sirius' eyes and saw affection and warmth in them. There was still a lot of that deadened look from Azkaban in them, but by now Sirius had begun to make himself happy memories again and it started to be pushed away. Harry gave a shy smile and Sirius pulled him close.

"Welcome home, Harry..." Sirius whispered.

"Thank you, Sirius. I love you, you know..."

"I know and it makes me very happy, Harry. After all I do feel responsible for your parent's deaths..."

"But you're not! You couldn't have known that Wormtail was in league with Voldemort..."

"But we should have. The signs were there, but only now can we interpret them correctly, Harry."

"But then you couldn't know. It's not your fault, Sirius, it's Wormtail's - and Voldemort's!"

Remus had returned to the living room and followed some of the conversation. Now he came to them and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Then you should not feel guilty either, Harry! You couldn't know that the cup had been turned into a Portkey. That's how Voldemort is, you know. He's miserable, ugly, a brute and the single worst thing in this world. He'll do whatever he can to get you and you can't help it. You are a wonderful, brave boy, Harry," he said quietly.

Harry turned around and stiffened.

"It's not the same, Remus!"

"Oh yes, Harry. It's exactly the same. The same way, the same curse, the same perpetrators. Voldemort doesn't lose a thought whom he kills. Cedric was in the way, so he was put out of it. Kill... that's one of the two things Voldemort does. He kills and he tortures. He promises power, but only he himself holds it."

"Sounds like an adequate description of the man..." Harry muttered.

"I know him, believe me. We've met and I was lucky to get away," Remus said.

"You did?"

"You don't want to know, Harry, it took two weeks until the silver was out of my system... but now let me call my two brats back inside."

Remus went to call his children inside and when they got in, Ronja declared that Sirius was the one who was to bring her to bed. Remus smiled.

"You got yourself an admirer, Padfoot..."

"Well, I've always had success with the females of the species, Moony," Sirius replied smugly.

"Oh yes, there was a collective outcry when you made it clear who you loved," Remus said and grinned just as smugly.

Sirius kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"You know exactly that I'm just the lovesick puppy around you... and you always use it, no fair," he pouted.

Remus returned the kiss quickly and said:

"You know exactly why, Paddy... let's get the brood to bed. Come on, children, say goodnight to Harry and up you go!"

Ronja hugged Harry and ran up the stairs, followed a bit slower by Sirius who by now knew the routine. Remus lifted Rashid up. The boy was almost asleep already. He carried his son upstairs and brought him to bed. Then he returned back down to the living room. Harry was sitting on an armchair and looked a bit forlorn. Remus went to get his chess set out of a cupboard and asked:

"Would you want to play some chess, Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled.

"Oh yes, that would be fine. Though you might find me a bit inadequate..."

"I'm only an average player, I'm afraid, but then we should meet in the middle, eh? Black or white?"

Remus sat down on the sofa and put the board and the box on the table. Harry asked:

"Would you mind if I'd like to play with my own chessmen?"

"No, of course not. Just go and get them."

"Okay. I'll take black for a start..."

"Fine."

Harry went upstairs, rummaged in his trunk and found his chessmen. He brought the box down and set up his black chessmen. They started to play and after about fifteen minutes Remus wondered:

"Now what could Sirius and Ronja be doing that takes so long?"

"Having fun?" Harry suggested.

"No doubt. She's thrilled about him. I'm glad that my children have accepted him so quickly."

Harry studied the board and sent his rook forward. Sirius came back down and was smiling. He sat down next to Remus and caressed his neck.

"Hey! Is she sleeping?"

"I think so, at least by now. She was almost out of it already right after brushing her teeth."

"You're getting the hang of parenting quickly, love."

"If it's always that much fun..."

"Unfortunately it isn't, Siri. Sometimes you have to remember the little word 'no'..." Remus sighed.

He leaned in to the touch while he made his next move. After a few more moves, Sirius kissed Remus on the forehead and said:

"You're toasted, love..."

"Looks like it, doesn't it? You seem to be far better than you announced, Harry."

"That's only Ron's doing then. I've yet to manage to win more than once a month when playing against him. Fred and George told me they gave up long ago. I think Ginny is the only one who can still beat Ron fairly regularly."

"She's good at chess?"

"Very. But I think she's good at most everything she does."

"She was a good student and I remember her well. Active and quite studious. But she didn't have very many friends..." Remus remarked.

"Probably because her first year was a bit difficult. Being possessed by that diary didn't exactly give her the opportunity to make friends. And in her second year it seemed almost too late. She's got Hermione though."

"What about you and Ron?" Sirius asked.

"I know Ron and Ginny are quite close. At least when they're at home..." Harry said.

"But at school you and Ron are always together and don't have time for her, eh?" Sirius asked on.

"Sort of. What exactly are you driving at?" Harry asked, finally noticing something in Sirius' tone.

"Nothing, really. But she sounds like a really great girl!"

"She is. Really."

"Well, maybe it would be time to throw a closer look at her then..." Sirius hinted.

"Oh, that's what you mean? It's awkward. She's had that silly crush on me forever..."

"Oh, I see..." Remus stressed.

"You two are bad! Really!" Harry said, then he noticed them laughing.

"Just teasing, Harry."

"Anyway, you know what would happen, if I had a girlfriend. Voldemort would know soon enough and she'd be almost dead by default!" Harry pointed out.

Sirius and Remus sobered instantly. Sirius remarked:

"If your parents would have thought this way you wouldn't exist, Harry. You can't think this way. If you do, he wins. Instead of making your own life miserable, enjoy it, live! Live to the fullest extent even, like there's no tomorrow, Harry, because you don't know for sure if you have a tomorrow, even with all of our protection. Anything could go wrong again. We had to learn the hard way that we're not invincible. Don't lose a second of your life, don't let anyone intimidate you and if you fall in love, act on it! The worst that can happen is that the girl says 'no' and even that doesn't end the world. Try to see it from a completely different angle: if you are happy you have something to defend! You have a reason to fight to keep that happiness and it will give you strength beyond your power. If you feel hopeless and sad you're much easier to bring down. Voldemort knows that very well and he plays with you, believe me. He loves to manipulate this way and must enjoy himself immensely. And then, when you're really down, he'll bring you down completely."

Harry stared at his godfather. It took a while for the message to sink in, but then he said defiantly:

"But it would put her in danger!"

"Believe me, Harry, any girl who gets involved with you will know about that danger. And I'd bet that a girl who wants to be with you will be ready to face that danger. But it will be her decision to face the danger. Not yours. You look for yourself, your girlfriend will watch out for herself in that regard. Just like your Mum did when she was with your father. She was no weak witch, believe me."

"I guess not. What with her protection and sacrifice on my behalf," Harry muttered.

"Exactly. And that was only one of her daring things," said Remus.

This remark led to some stories about his parents, to which Harry listened with reverence. It was the only way he could get to know his parents at all and while he listened, he realised that the loss of their friends still tormented Sirius and Remus. It became clear to him why: while he never really had the chance of knowing his parents they had known them for more than half of their lives. They had all been so close and when everything went up in smoke and death they had truly lost an integral part of their lives. The realisation struck Harry and saddened and pained him to no end. He saw the hurt in both their eyes when they spoke of James. They had only become really close with Lily after she got engaged with James, and they had been two couples out to have dinner and dances together.

"Maybe that's when Peter drifted off," Remus mused, "he must have felt very left out. He didn't often manage to find a girlfriend and when he did the relationships usually didn't last. He managed to hide his jealousy well, but once James and Lily were married we saw less of him. He didn't even show up when Sirius and I had our small ceremony at which Albus sealed our love. We had invited all of our friends, but Peter was 'unavailable'."

"You were married?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Well, not like regular couples, but there is a legal standard in the wizarding world, that allows homosexual couples something similar. The legal status is then like regular couples, which is why Remus has access to my vault at Gringott's and to inherit everything from me should I die," Sirius explained.

"I see."

"Anyway, after you were born it got more and more difficult with Peter. We thought he was jealous and just drifted away from us, as life sometimes happens. But none of us would have dreamed he'd run to Voldemort..." Sirius finished that particular story.

"Actually he spent more time with us in the last year before your parents' deaths, which should have made us suspicious. We thought he had found some peace and was more okay with the situation of us together and James and Lily together. We'd never thought he came back to spy on us."

"But he did?" said Harry. It wasn't a question.

"He did. Now we know."

"Oh, Christ, this is so horrible. What a miserable 'friend'..."

"I've seen his mother a few months ago. I wanted to go and tell her that her rat of a son is still alive," Remus said.

"You did?"

"She's STILL wearing black robes. Quite pathetic, believe me."

"Wonder if it's for her husband or her son..." Sirius mused.

"Both, I'd guess. - What I really wonder is if Peter was on the Death Eater raid that killed him. He was the only one in that family who had all his senses together," said Remus.

"Now, that would be interesting to find out..." Sirius said.

"Whatever - I have to start the work on the wards. Can't do this during the day. And I have to do it before the full moon, because I'll be too weak to do it in the days immediately around it. Once I'll be up again I'll reinforce everything."

Remus went to get his wand and went outside to start his tedious work. Sirius followed him and told Harry:

"Better go to bed, Harry, I want to be around Remus to protect him, should it be necessary. Everything has ears again, I suppose..."

"Okay. Good night, Sirius!"

"Good night, Harry. Sleep well!"

Harry went upstairs and to the bathroom, then back into his room and undressed. He closed the window again and pulled the curtains. Then he went to bed. Compared to the rickety old bed he had had at Privet Drive this one was really comfortable. He cuddled into the duvet and even though he didn't expect to fall asleep he did so quickly.

Outside, Remus worked for about four hours. It was very late in the night when he lowered his wand. Sirius had helped with some of the charms.

"Well, that's the first bit. We will have at least two or three more night shifts on them, Siri."

"Yes, that's about it. Nothing else we can do, just work on them until we're done."

"And then hope for the best. We'll set up several objects as Portkeys to Hogwarts. Throughout the house. Any danger and one of us grabs a child and Portkey. I'm not going to endanger my children's lives by unnecessary heroism. If they manage to surprise us we're toasted if we don't run for it," said Remus.

"You're right on that one. Now all we have to do is to hammer it in Harry's head."

"Same procedure for him. Grab a child and a Portkey. He'll follow that or he'll get to learn to know me!"

Sirius grinned, put his arm around Remus' shoulder and steered him back into the house. They went to bed without any detour, just drank a goblet of water on the way.

* * *

Adressing the reviewers:

kungzoune: thanks, I really do feel flattered...

Audrey: Think, you got your wish here, eh?

Shadow Cat17: Yes, I think, Ronja really is a doll, but then... she's Remus' daughter, you'd expect nice children from him, wouldn't you?


	5. Two Birthdays

**5. Two birthdays**

The next thing both of them knew was Ronja dancing on their bed in the morning. Sirius groaned, grabbed the child, pulled her under the duvet and murmured:

"Happy birthday, Ronja. Come, sleep a little still, Daddy and I are still terribly tired."

"Can't I get up?" Ronja asked.

"No, it's too early, love. We've been working until well into the night, we need some sleep still," said Remus categorically.

"You worked?"

"Yes, love. We are setting up wards. Now shhh! And try to get a little sleep still," Remus said and covered his daughter. She sighed and obediently closed her eyes, cuddling up to Remus who held her tightly.

They actually still got another hour of sleep. Then Rashid turned up and quietly climbed into bed next to Sirius. Sirius pulled him close in his sleep and never noticed him until he woke up. He looked around and grinned. Both children were sleeping again. Sirius carefully stretched. Slowly he sat up and moved Rashid to the middle of the bed. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. He was still a little self-conscious walking around in the nude like Remus did, but he got used to it again. After all that had never been a problem when they had been together at first. He padded back to the bedroom and started to dress. Ronja was the next to move again. She lifted her head and smiled when she saw Sirius up.

"You're up, Siri! May I get up now too?"

"You may, Ronja. It's your birthday after all!"

"Do I get a party, Siri?"

"Together with Harry, but you're not to know that, okay? You'll still have a cake and all today. But I hope you're not too mad at me because you'll only get my present when it's going to be Harry's birthday."

"Oh no. It will be nice to get something then still!" she reasoned.

"Well, you're a very good girl, little one. Breakfast?"

"Yes. I'm hungry."

"I've got my clothes on. Let's go get you dressed and then down to start breakfast, okay?"

"Mhm. I want to put on my favourite dress!"

"You'll have to get it out then."

"Can I go and wake Harry?"

"Rather not, Ronja, he surely didn't sleep very much in the past four weeks, and we'd like him to get a good rest, before he goes back to Hogwarts. His next year there will be an important one."

"Oh. I see."

The two of them went out of the room. Rashid scooted up to Remus. That woke Remus up. He opened his eyes and smiled at the child.

"Good morning, love. Looks like we've been left behind by the rest of the family."

"Breakfast, Daddy? Rashid hungry."

"Yes, Rashid, just let me get up and then I'll get you dressed."

"Nappy away!" Rashid demanded.

Remus sat up and pulled Rashid's pyjama pants down, then removed the nappy and pulled the pyjama pants up again.

"Better?"

"Much better," Rashid grinned.

"Can't have been comfortable anymore. Let's get rid of this..."

Rashid followed Remus into the bathroom and watched him taking a quick shower and shaving magically, then Remus went back to his bedroom to get dressed. After that he picked Rashid up and went to the children's bathroom with him, to wash him and then get his son dressed.

"It's your sister's birthday today, so what do you want to wear, Rashid?"

"Robes," Rashid declared.

"Robes? Really? Usually you complain about them."

Remus pulled a set of tiny robes from the wardrobe and took a pair of tiny underpants from the chest of drawers. He dressed Rashid and let him out of his room. While the boy went downstairs Remus threw a quick glance into Harry's room. He was still sleeping and Remus let him. He went down to meet the other part of the family in the kitchen. There was a letter from Anna on the counter, together with the gift for Ronja. Remus greeted them:

"Good morning, everyone. And happy birthday, Ronja. You really look lovely today. And you're even wearing a dress!"

She beamed up at him. She wasn't often able to surprise him and she knew exactly that he liked to see her wearing robes or a dress.

"Why? Is that unusual?" Sirius asked.

"Meet Miss jeans, Siri..." Remus replied.

Sirius laughed.

"That's why you had to look for it, Ronja!"

She blushed. Then she smiled again as Sirius levitated her a plate with her breakfast. He had cooked her favourite food and she dug in. Remus sat down and poured a cup of tea, then he took a piece of toast and buttered it. He added jam, cut the toast into small bits and handed the plate to Rashid. He carefully pulled the sleeves of the robes back and summoned a bib to protect the garment while his son ate.

"There you are. Would you like some chocolate milk, Rashid?"

"Yes, please."

"Coming your way, young man!" Sirius said, floated a cupful over and set it down in front of Rashid who giggled.

"Show-off!" Remus said and made a kissing mouth.

"I'm just enjoying my little bits of magic left to me..." Sirius grinned.

Then Remus read Anna's letter. He passed it on to Sirius.

"Read that. It's for you as good as for me."

Sirius picked the letter up and read it. It was a silent goodbye that Anna left them. She would be away for two months and asked them not to look for her. She promised to be back a while before the baby would be born.

"Mum says happy birthday to you, Ronja," Remus said.

"Is she not coming?" Ronja asked.

"No, she left last night. She'll be back when school will already have started again, love."

"Here?"

"No, she has her own place now. You can visit her over the weekends if you want. She'll have a room for you and one for Rashid."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe sometime..." Ronja said.

They heard footsteps on the staircase. Ronja jumped up.

"Harry!" she called and ran out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Good morning, Ronja. And happy birthday!" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. Want some breakfast?"

"I'm coming, Ronja. I'm sorry that I don't have a present for you, but you'll get something from me a little later, okay?"

"You're nice, Harry!"

"Thank you, Ronja. You give nice compliments," Harry said, smiling, while he stepped into the kitchen and wished everyone a good morning.

There were two owls soaring through the window. One brought Harry's school letter, the other one brought Harry an additional letter from Hogwarts. Remus knew immediately what that meant. He smiled. Harry took both letters and one of the owls perched on the back of his chair while the other flew out of the window again. Harry looked at the owl, a bit puzzled, then opened the letter it had delivered. Out fell a prefect's badge and a short letter:

Dear Mr Potter

You have been chosen to be one of Gryffindor's prefects this year. Kindly send your acceptance back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. The owl is to wait for your answer.

Sincerely

M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

On a second sheet were the names of the other prefects in his year.

List of Fifth Year Prefects 1995:

Gryffindor:Hermione Granger

Harry Potter

Hufflepuff:Susan Bones

Ernie McMillan

Ravenclaw:Lisa Turpin

Terry Boot

Slytherin:Millicent Bulstrode

Blaise Zabini

"HA!" Harry threw a fist in the air.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy has not been made a prefect! Yay!" Harry said, happy.

"Now there's some good news. But you have made it?"

"Yes. Don't know why exactly, but well, this thing here does look like a prefect's badge, doesn't it?" Harry grinned and held it up.

"Who's the other prefect? Hermione?" Remus asked.

"That was no question. She was going in the direction of that from the first year. There's no one who'll bet against her becoming head girl in seventh year, believe me!"

Remus laughed.

"That would be Hermione, yes. She'll be a good prefect."

"She'll ride on the rules like a walking rulebook, Remus!" Harry protested.

"You'll even it out, Harry. Your Dad was a pretty lenient prefect, had to be, what with being part of the Marauders," Sirius said, laughing.

"I just hope, Ron will be okay with it. He's rather like the twins though, he doesn't have the ambition to become prefect at all."

"Then he shouldn't be a problem."

"Remus, Hermione had a good idea yesterday. Is there a spell that would change Hedwig's feathers brown? She'd be less conspicuous then and since so many people know I have a snowy owl I'm almost afraid to send her out for anything."

"I'd have to look that up, but it's a good idea, Harry. Off my head...Siri, you used to turn the Slytherin's hairs green all the time, do you remember the spell?"

"I think I do. Would you let me try, Harry?"

"Sure, as long as you're sure not to hurt her! She'll be miffed at you forever!"

"Can't risk that."

Harry went to look for ink and a quill. Remus sent him to his study. He came back to the kitchen, wrote his acceptance on the prefect's letter and attached it on the owl's leg. Remus had fed it already.

"Here! Bring that back to Hogwarts, dear!" Harry said and stroked the owl over the head. With a hoot the owl took off and flew out of the window.

Ronja picked up the badge.

"What's a prefect?" she asked.

"That's a student who has more responsibility than others, Ronja. And a few privileges. Harry is supposed to be a model student now," Remus explained with a bit of a grin.

The day was spent with everyone's attention on Ronja. They all played with her until she almost broke down. In the afternoon Remus went to make tea and brought the cake to the coffee table. Sirius had the camera ready to take a picture when Ronja blew out the candles. They had the cake and tea while she opened her gifts. There was one from her Dad, one from her mother, one from each of her grandfathers and one from her aunt, her mother's younger sister. Remus made a mental note of who sent what and would sit Ronja down to send a thank you note to them all.

They had a lot of fun throughout the day. When it was over, Ronja went to bed all happy and tired. Remus wrote letters to Molly Weasley and the Grangers to invite them all to Harry's party two days later.

By the next morning a now brown Hedwig brought him the reply from the Grangers, while Molly called Remus through Floo.

"Professor Lupin?"

Remus rushed to the fireplace.

"Oh, hello Mrs Weasley! You're lucky, Harry is out of the house right now."

"Good, I hoped it would be early enough for him to still be asleep. Ron is still sleeping anyway. We'd love to come. Can we use the Floo?"

"Yes, we just have to enable it for you, all you need to do is call and I'll open it for a short time."

"Can I help you with something? Cooking or something else perhaps?"

"No, that's okay, I'm getting it all done with Sirius, thank you, Mrs Weasley. So, who will come?"

"Ron, Ginny, the twins, Bill and I. Arthur might join us later, he's been so busy at the Ministry lately that I don't know."

"That's fine. Harry is still absolutely clueless!"

"That's good. See to it that it stays that way. It will be more fun. And please, do call me Molly!"

"Then you must call me Remus, Molly. See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow! Oh, can I at least make the cake?"

"Yes, that would be lovely! I've heard talking of your cakes. Only praise!"

"Harry would know."

Molly smiled, waved and vanished.

Later that morning, Harry came into the house, went up to his room and gathered some of his homework to study in the dining room. When he came down, Remus told him:

"Harry, Anna has taken all her things out of her room. Would you like to have it? It's much nicer than the spare room upstairs. We'll have to change that one to the nursery soon. Sorry to shove you around like this, but I rather do it before you have got too accustomed to it. Come and see it..."

He showed Harry the room and said:

"That will be your room whenever you come home, Harry."

"Okay, Remus."

"You'll have the bathroom here for your convenience, too. The toilet gets used of course, but it's yours."

"Thanks. It's true, it's quite a bit larger than the one upstairs."

"Which will be okay for a nursery and then a small child. We'd rather have the little ones still under our eyes for a while."

"Shall I move my stuff down here right now?"

"Yes, if you want to... "

"Okay, I'll do that."

Remus left Harry to it and went to put his shopping list for the next day together. Harry's Hogwarts letter still lay on the counter and he went back to ask him:

"Harry, do you want to come to the Diagon Alley with me? You could get your books and what you need for the school year..."

"I thought I'd do that with Hermione and Ron..."

"You can still meet them, but you're not to go alone this summer, sorry. You'll have to put up with me coming along."

"That's fine. I know it's necessary. I'll gladly come along today."

"Great. We'll floo over after lunch."

Sirius did the baby-sitting while Remus took Harry to the Diagon Alley where they shopped for the more special things Remus needed for the party the next day. Harry didn't even recognise most of the things he bought. Remus shrank everything he could, so they didn't have to carry heavy loads. Then they bought Harry's school books and since he seemed to be in the middle of a growth spurt, Remus suggested:

"You might get your new robes with Ron and Hermione later on, because the way you seem to be growing right now, three weeks can make a difference..."

"Good idea. I'll need dress robes again. Do you think that means another ball?"

Remus laughed.

"Hopefully! Don't miss any of those balls, Harry, they're so much fun."

"I didn't have any fun the last time."

"Why not?"

Harry blushed.

"Well, first of all the girl I wanted to go with already had a partner and that hurt."

"May I ask who that was?" Remus asked, curious.

"Cho Chang," Harry said after hesitating for a moment.

"Cho Chang... she's a year ahead of you in Ravenclaw, isn't she? Lovely girl and very smart. Ravenclaw Seeker..."

"Yes, that's her. She's really nice. But she went with Cedric..."

"Oh no... that's hard."

"My own fault, I guess. I asked her too late."

"So who did you take?"

"Parvati."

"Well, beauty is certainly there..."

"Oh, Parvati is nice and all, just a bit in love with Divination. But she really didn't have much fun with me. I'm a lousy dancer."

"Hm. Now that we can fix. I'll teach you!"

"You can dance? Lucky you. I feel so clumsy."

"That's just until you get the patterns. You should have fun if you feel sure on the dance floor. Ask Ginny to the ball, that's a sure yes..."

"But then she might think..."

Harry stopped.

"Oh..." he made.

"What was that?" Remus asked with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Nothing," Harry said.

They were on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry heard someone call him.

"Hey, Harry! Oh, hello, Professor Lupin!" It was Parvati who was shopping for her school supplies with Padma and Lavender.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hi girls!"

"Hello Parvati, Padma, Lavender," Remus said.

"Having a nice summer, Harry? Are the Muggles treating you okay?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Lavender. They're not too bad. Professor Lupin offered to take me to do the shopping this year."

"Great. We miss you, Professor! You should come back to Hogwarts and teach again," Padma said.

"Better not. I know your parents and they wouldn't say anything negative, but there's too many who would. So I don't think I'll be back."

"That's a shame. I'm starting to get a bit sick and tired from having a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher every year," Parvati supported her sister's opinion.

"I think so, too, but he won't listen," said Harry with a grin.

After a while Remus nodded to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sorry, girls, we have to go. See you on the Hogwarts Express!"

"See you, Harry! Have a nice rest of the break. Say hello to Ron and Hermione when you see them..." Parvati said and the others said their goodbyes, too.

They returned to the Lupin home and Remus went to stow his groceries away. He had to leave for the normal shop once more to get the rest. This time he left Harry behind who told Sirius about the conversation with the girls.

"...and then Padma asked Remus to come back to Hogwarts and teach again. He went all pink!"

Sirius smiled, but he sighed.

"He's too afraid that something could happen to someone. He really loved to teach, Harry. And I'm sure he was sad to go, but he thought it was for the best. And I'm quite convinced that if he asked for it he could have the job back. But I know he won't. He'll have a couple of excuses, too, the children and the new baby and everything here..."

"It's so bloody unfair!" Harry said, frustrated.

"It is. It's the way werewolves are treated, Harry. Most of those who know what he is condemn him for it. I often wanted to scream when I saw examples. He's got the respect of many people luckily. And I know he'll hold on as long as he got that. He's very attached to Hogwarts, but I doubt he'll return as a teacher."

Harry sat down to do some of his homework. He read the Transfiguration text and tried to work out the meaning of it. It was a rather difficult to understand bit and finally Harry called Sirius to help. Sirius smiled and sat down. He asked Harry questions until Harry understood the problem and was able to work it out. Sirius read the essay when it was finished and said:

"Well done, Harry. Should give you a good mark, the way I know McGonagall."

Harry followed Sirius out of the dining room to the living room where Rashid was running after Ronja. She ran out to the terrace, then through the garden, with Rashid on the pursuit and then back to the terrace and into the living room where both toppled over and Ronja started to tickle Rashid. Both were giggling and seemed to have great fun.

"Sometimes they play together so sweetly," Sirius said.

Remus came back and saw the children rolling around on the floor, mock fighting. He greeted them and put the rest of his shopping away. After dinner and after the children were in bed they played a few rounds of Exploding Snap. Finally, Harry went to bed. Remus and Sirius went upstairs slowly and talked quietly about the plans for the next day.

"I'll have to go and pick up the puppy. She's the cutest little Dalmatian, Siri. With blue eyes!"

"I hear blue eyes are quite frequent in Dalmatians."

"So it seems. She's four months old and housebroken. Shouldn't be a big problem then, just the discipline thing."

"Well, we'll get through that. Ronja will be excited, I think."

"I think so, too. I don't mind having a pet to care for, because Ronja is too small to do everything, but I know she'll gladly feed her and play with her."

"We're there to watch over them."

"We are. I'm glad you say 'we', Padfoot. You are really becoming part of the family now. You don't even have an idea how happy that makes me. The children, too, they're much closer to you already than they ever were to Anna."

"Must have been that you monopolised them, love," Sirius teased.

"Did not! She does like them, but she definitely keeps them at distance."

Remus pulled Sirius into the bedroom and closed the door, then he was all around him and kissed him. Sirius gave him everything back right away. Thin summer clothes were quickly strewn over the floor and they rolled around on the bed.

"It gets more precious, when you have to stick to the night, doesn't it?" Remus asked, caressing Sirius' face afterwards.

"Well, there's no quick shags somewhere in the house anymore, that's for sure," Sirius confirmed, "I guess you're right on that one. I don't love you any less, Remy."

"I know. I do love the sex with you, it's still important to me."

"Thank you so much for giving it to me, love."

"I get enough back..." Remus sighed.

It had been a warm day and it was a warm night now, and they didn't even need any sheets or even a duvet, they lay naked and sated on the bed, content and tired. Remus slowly drifted off to sleep, soon followed by Sirius. Only to be awoken a few hours later by screams coming from Harry's room. Both jumped and quickly dressed into shorts before running down. Harry sat in bed, screaming, his eyes shut tightly and there were a few drops of blood on his scar. Sirius pulled him into his arms and rocked him until he woke up. It took another ten minutes, and while the screaming faded away, Harry wouldn't wake up and continued to shake.

"Harry, Harry, it's okay. It's a dream..." Sirius said in a low voice.

Finally, Harry woke up. By now, even Ronja and Rashid had woken up and Remus went to bring them back to bed.

"Do you remember anything from the dream, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. Tears ran down his cheeks and he said:

"There was a raid somewhere. I couldn't see where it was, but there were a lot of people. It must have been some place where there were a few wizards, because the Death Eaters attacked and killed a few of them. I saw some apparating away, but in any case Wormtail was there, because his silver hand was easy to see! He doesn't even cover it, Sirius! There must have been about half a dozen people killed. And Voldemort right in the middle of them, torturing them."

Sirius drew a long breath. That sounded like a report in the Daily Prophet fifteen years before. It had started again. He wondered whether there would be any mentioning of the incident in the Daily Prophet the next day. For the moment he calmed Harry down until he could go back to sleep and then went back up to mull it all over in his head. And to tell Remus about it.

The next morning they all got up a little later, after their sleep had been disrupted. Once they were all in the kitchen for the breakfast and everyone had wished Harry a happy birthday, they looked at the Daily Prophet. And gaped, because not only was there a report (albeit rather short), there was a mention of a Death Eater with a silver hand.

"One step closer to being recognised, Pettigrew!" Sirius growled.

Remus read on:

"The attack hit two families of mixed Muggle/Wizard background and two adults as well as two children were killed. The Dark Mark above the houses is the second time we've seen it in the past twelve months. The Ministry disclaims any connection to the rumours of a new rising of You-Know-Who. It remains to be seen whether the rumours aren't right after all.

Through private sources the Daily Prophet has gathered information about a Death Eater with a silver hand. According to our information this Death Eater is no one else but Peter Pettigrew. Several people had seen that Peter Pettigrew is not dead and, in fact, a cohort of the Dark Lord. If this can be proved, then there are some questions to be asked regarding the guilt of Sirius Black. While the Ministry claims Sirius Black to be behind the attacks and the Dark Mark seen last year after the Quidditch World Cup final match, Harry Potter has claimed to have seen Peter Pettigrew and even said that Pettigrew had been the one to kill Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory. Minister Cornelius Fudge has brushed his statement aside, claiming that Harry Potter was a teenager whose mental health was at best questionable."

"Well, that sounds a lot better than last years verbal attacks, Harry," Sirius remarked.

"I'd say so, too. Not a word from Skeeter in the last month anyway," Remus said.

"That would be because Hermione has caught her. Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. She's changing into a beetle. Easy to listen in on anything and then twisting it around and around to sell more papers..." Harry said, smirking.

"Hermione has caught her? Wow!" Sirius said.

"She almost missed the start of the History of Magic exam because she had the idea how Skeeter was getting all the inside information even after Dumbledore had forbidden her to come to Hogwarts. In fact he forbade her to be anywhere on the Hogwarts grounds."

"An Animagus, oh dear. What happened to her?"

"You will have to ask Hermione. She said she'd let her go once she got back home, under the condition that she wouldn't write anything for at least one year. Otherwise she'd spill the beans about Skeeter being an illegal Animagus."

Remus and Sirius laughed and Harry kept smirking.

"I think I like Hermione. Daddy was angry so often about that Skeeter person," said Ronja.

"You are one clever little lady, Ronja! She said she'd like to meet you, when I talked to her on the phone."

"And she surely will, there's still a whole month of the break left," Remus promised, then he said:

"Now why don't you go outside with Harry, and if you still want to, he might like to take you up on his broom, Ronja..."

"Oh, I'd love to go! Please, Harry, please take me on your broom!" Ronja jumped down from her chair and hopped up and down in front of Harry who grinned and said:

"Okay, Ronja, come on, I'll go and get it."

"And there's no hurry, Harry, Sirius and I have some stuff to do."

"Well understood. You want us out of the way, that's fine with me. We'll be outside!"

"Good."

Remus and Sirius put the dishes away and started to prepare the party. They decorated the house and laid the table for the large dinner. Then they cooked together. It was the first time they worked together in the kitchen...

"... since your birthday party in September before..." Sirius said in a low voice.

Remus looked at him and quickly interrupted what he was doing to go and give Sirius the hug he needed in that moment. Sirius' eyes were moist and he rested his head on Remus' shoulder for a while.

"It's over, love and I've got a feeling that your ordeal with Azkaban will end fairly soon. They have already associated that silver hand with Peter, it's just a matter of time."

"I know. I'm scared, Remus, if Fudge goes as far as to blame me for those attacks."

"He'll isolate himself. He won't be able to do that too long, Voldemort has been seen, too, and he'll make himself more and more visible, I'm sure."

Sirius steadied himself with a deep breath. They were almost done with the preparations and had time to go and take a quick shower. Their timing had been perfect as they hadn't been back down for more than a few minutes, when the first guest announced their arrival. It was Minerva and Albus. Sirius opened the Floo while Remus departed to go and pick up the puppy. He was back home half an hour later and found the house full of people. Sirius led them to the terrace and served cool drinks and aperitifs. The Grangers and the Weasleys had come together. Sirius had floo called Arabella to the fold.

Remus smiled when he saw them all through the large glass door. He called Sirius inside.

"Here, love, you want to give it to Ronja yourself, I'm sure. Isn't she cute as a button?"

Remus held the puppy in his arms. She seemed to feel quite happy there and gave a few small yips. Sirius took her and held her for a while, getting acquainted.

"You are one cute puppy, little one. We'll have to find you a name, but that will be your Mum's first job. Come, let me take you to her."

Sirius waited, until Remus had greeted all the guests and no one was paying attention to him. Then he went outside.

"It was Ronja's birthday three days ago and I had promised her a present, but could only get it now. That's why Remus was back late. Come here, Ronja, so I can give you my present," Sirius said.

Ronja all but flew over to him. Sirius had stood a bit away from anyone else, now he crouched down and put the puppy on the terrace.

"She's yours, Ronja."

"She's all mine? Siri - oh, I love her already, she's so cuuuute! What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet, Ronja, you'll have to give her one."

Everyone else now stood around them and watched.

"Sniffles," Ronja declared, "that will be Snuffles and Sniffles. Isn't it funny?"

"Aww, this is sweet, Ronja!" said Hermione.

Ronja caressed the puppy and looked around for approval from Sirius and her father for the name.

"If it has to be, then she'll be Sniffles," said Sirius.

He would have liked to veto it, but he thought for a moment and then realised that Ronja loved him and wanted to associate her puppy to her huge dog. She hugged the puppy who licked her face with abandon. Ronja didn't oppose at all, just happily bonded with her new dog. Remus watched and was amused. She was clearly a dog person, he had long thought so already. Sirius stood up and positioned himself next to Remus who put his arm around Sirius' waist.

"That was a very good idea, Remus. I'm glad you let me be the one to give her Sniffles."

"Not that you particularly like that name, eh?"

"No, but she's just shown that she loves me, hasn't she?"

"I think she did. Not long and she'll call you Daddy, too..."

"That would be nice, love. Or would you mind it very much?"

"Not at all, Siri. I know my position in her heart and I'm not afraid to lose it."

"I love you."

They left Ronja with her puppy for a while and turned to their guests. Molly had deposited the cake on the table outside and asked for a knife to cut it. Remus summoned one and she put it next to the cake on the table. Harry's presents had been put on a pile on another table, which Sirius had conjured. The candles were lit and Molly asked Harry to blow them out.

"I hear the Muggles do this, so go ahead, Harry! Blow them out!"

Harry grinned - it was the first time in his life he got to do that and he blew them all out in one go. Hermione said:

"Now you have to right to wish for something, Harry, just don't tell, otherwise it won't come true!"

"A wish, huh? Well... I think, I know something."

He smiled.

"Do you want to open your presents, Harry?" Molly asked, while she cut pieces out of the huge cake.

"Yes, I think I do," Harry said and started on the pile.

The first thing he got was the book from Sirius. He looked at it briefly, then grinned and went to thank Sirius who hugged him. Then came Hermione's, a survival guide for the O.W.L.S, which didn't surprise him. She grinned and said:

"Open the book, Harry!"

He did and inside he found a gift voucher for Quality Quidditch Supplies. He beamed at her and went to hug her, too.

"This is so sweet, Hermione! Thanks for this! And the book, I know it will come in handy."

"Couldn't just give you something practical alone..." she whispered.

"Thanks so much!"

Harry was amazed at the number of presents. He had received something from the twins, from Molly and Arthur, from Ginny, Ron, then Albus gave him a wonderful gold pocket watch.

"It's not only a watch, Harry, but it will take some time to explain it all. I'll come by one of these days and we'll talk about it, if it's alright with you."

"Thank you so much, Professor! It's a wonderful watch, too."

And finally there was Minerva McGonagall who stepped up to Harry. She gave him a small box. Harry opened it and found a small golden chain with a pendant that he could open. Minerva showed him how and said:

"Harry, this is something your mother gave me after she got married. I think you should have it now. Open it!"

Harry did and found a small picture of his mother inside. She was smiling at him and waved. She looked beautiful. Harry looked up at his teacher. She smiled, too. He was a bit tongue tied, but then he just stepped up and hugged her. Minerva returned the hug. She was strict with her students, but no one could have said that she was unemotional. Sirius whispered into Remus' ear:

"Tell me, she's not a softie deep down!"

"Of course she is... have you only noticed that now?" Remus asked back.

Then the party went inside to eat the nice dinner Remus and Sirius had prepared. They had to watch out for Sniffles who filed between their legs at the table, but Remus and Sirius started the obedience lessons right there. They showed Ronja how to tell Sniffles what she was allowed to do and what not.

Then they spent a very enjoyable evening together. Ron, Hermione and Harry caught up. Harry remembered to ask Hermione what she had done with Skeeter. She grinned and said, gesturing to Dumbledore.

"I owled Professor Dumbledore about it and he came and picked her up. I don't know what he did with her. There hasn't been anything in her style in the Daily Prophet since then."

"Which reminds me that I wanted to ask you how you found out about Miss Skeeter being an Animagus, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, every time when there was one of her articles about Harry we had seen a large beetle just before. Viktor pulled one out of my hair after the second task, Harry and Ron had seen one just before that thing about Hagrid was posted. Then we saw Malfoy and his friends from far and Malfoy seemed to be holding something in his hand and speaking to it. We first thought about a microphone, but I don't think the wizarding world uses those. And then there was the thing when she overheard Harry in the Divination class room. How could she have got up there? No one in our house would have given her that information, not even Lavender and Parvati. So how could she know about his scar hurting? And when I caught her, she was sitting on the window sill of the hospital wing. Imagine what would have been the headline the next day! She must have seen Sirius!"

"Indeed she saw Sirius. I have thoroughly questioned her and have threatened her with a memory charm and to spill the information about her being an unregistered Animagus. Unless she starts attacking Fudge when there's an opportunity and bring up every sighting of Pettigrew," Albus said.

Everyone on the table hooted or roared with laughter.

"Fudge doesn't stand the point of a chance, if she sticks to it..."

"Oh, she doesn't think I'm an obsolete dingbat anymore, believe me... she's been quite docile, and I won't forget to remind her of her promise in regular postings."

Remus and Sirius laughed again.

"You're brilliant, Professor!" Fred exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley, I do think this was a rather good bit of work myself."

"So, do you think that article this morning was actually Skeeter's doing?"

"Yes, it is. She got her information from some people in my service. We were very sorry that we hadn't had any information about where they would strike at all. But it certainly did alert the Ministry. I know that the new Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, Ashley Grover, has talked to Cornelius to call Alastor Moody back into the Ministry."

"Where does this Ashley Grover stand? Rather on ours or rather on the Minister's side?"

Dumbledore gave a very broad smile.

"I was lucky, I have to say. Cornelius had four candidates and he asked me for advice. I told him to appoint Ashley. Ashley is one of the few who believe that Voldemort is indeed back. He will strictly oppose to put a muzzle on the press or the WWN. We have to be able to keep up a path through the media."

"Does Cornelius Fudge even stand a chance against you, sir?" George asked.

"I do hope that Cornelius recognises that he is on our side, Mr Weasley. He has to wake up or he will have to be removed. We cannot afford a man in his position who is not ready and able to organise the resistance against a threat such as Voldemort presents. I realise I'm being very blunt, which is not my usual style, but this is no time for niceties. We will have to fight. Everyone in this room will be concerned, maybe even the smallest ones."

This was a very sombre statement, but they all felt the time was like that. Harry felt a lump in his throat. He held the pendant on the golden chain.

"We will fight, Professor," said Fred and George as one.

"So will I," said Ginny.

"And I," added Bill.

Ron, Hermione and Harry didn't stand back and Remus was in awe at the sincerity of the teenagers. They were some who had understood the signs of the time. He feared for them, but he was proud of them, too. Dumbledore sighed.

"We hope you young people don't have to participate too much. Your first duty is to learn."

Then Dumbledore was the one who decidedly pushed those thoughts away and they returned to happier things. The time flew and soon the guests had left. Sirius and Remus had still some work to do on the wards. They did it in the light of the almost full moon. Two more days and it would be full. When they finished with their last wards and went back inside, Remus said:

"You will have to stay in the house during the full moon, love. I'll do well enough, you've seen the shed, it's comfortably equipped with loads of blankets and pillows."

"I'll hate to be away from you, Remus."

"I know, but there are three children in the house and they need you more than I do. Right now I have the potion and it helps. I won't hurt myself."

"I'm glad for that, love. Let's go and check on Sniffles. She has to be let out once more, I suppose."

"Yes, she will. I've given her a sweater Ronja wore, so she has something to cuddle with."

They went inside and let the dog in the garden, where she could take a short run and pee. After dinner, Sirius had transfigured a small box into a dog's basket, complete with cushion and a blanket. They added the sweater and the little dog settled quite happily. Sirius looked down at her and said:

"If she gets homesick, Padfoot can always take care of her for a while."

Remus laughed.

"It's so practical to have an Animagus dog in the house," he said, "he's the best babysitter, he can calm the puppy and he can play with the children as a dog..."

Sirius glared at him, but had to laugh, too. All of a sudden he pulled Remus into a fierce hug.

"What's that for?" Remus asked.

"That's for the family, sweetheart. I already feel so integrated and happy in it, it's amazing. Even though I can't go anywhere, I don't even miss it. I'm glad to be a prisoner here. You and the children. This is the best time of my life so far!"

Now Remus returned the hug.

"We love you, Padfoot. You've become one of us. You've always been the most important member of my pack. Now you've taken your rightful place in my family. Anna may have given birth to them, but look at how they love you already. And Harry, too."

"I love them, Remus. Let's go to sleep."


	6. Unwelcome guests

**6. Unwelcome Guests**

They expected Harry's dreams to become more frequent. But he started to experience more of the daydreams, too; similar to the one he had had during the Divinations class a few months before. Harry felt increasingly intimidated by them and though he told them about the dreams immediately and even though he once got violently sick and still told them what he had seen. Sirius commended him:

"You are one brave little fellow, Harry! Your sense of duty is unbelievable. I know you're going through hell with these dreams, but you're still coming to us with their contents."

The problem was that they knew what Voldemort did, but they only knew the moment it happened, there was no way to find out where he wanted to go next. But even though Harry was badly plagued by them, he learned to watch for every single detail, which he then passed on to Albus Dumbledore.

Two days after Harry's birthday Remus told the children that it was a full moon night ahead. Ronja knew exactly what that meant and Rashid had learned in the past few months. When Remus brought the children to sleep he got an extra tight hug from Ronja.

"Sleep well, darling. I will be alright," he said and kissed her good night.

"I'll try to, Daddy. For you."

"I love you, my little one. Don't worry."

"Okay."

The children were already asleep when he went to his shed. Sirius went along with him to set up the wards. He kissed Remus and held him tight for a moment, then Remus pulled himself free and went into the shed. Sirius closed the door gently and sealed it magically. He added a silencing charm. Then he put his hand on the door and said:

"I don't think I'll sleep much tonight, love. But you have a good one, please!"

Only with pains he moved away from the shed and back to the house. Every fibre in his body screamed to be with his lover during the night, but he had to watch over the children. Now also his children. In his heart he had already adopted them and that stirred his loyalty and his protective instincts. He looked back to the shed and finally entered the house. They had not turned on any light, just a small candle burned where the stairs began. And the moment, Sirius entered through the open door to the terrace he heard an unfamiliar noise. Someone who crept up the stairs. Sirius' alarm bells went on, he followed suit and saw a shadow, pointed his wand and said quietly:

"Stupefy!"

The shadow crumpled in a heap and fell down the stairs. When Sirius saw who it was he almost screamed with delight. He stretched the unconscious man out, turned him around and bound his elbows together on his back, then bound him with ropes all around his body. He remembered how Harry had told him, what the silver hand was capable of. Sirius hoped that he was alone. He levitated Wormtail into the bathroom and dropped him on the floor. Then he checked on Harry. Harry had just turned off the light a few moments earlier.

"Harry, are you still awake?"

"Yes, Sirius. Why?"

"Well, come out, we might have unwanted guests. I have stunned and bound one of them and put him in the bathroom. But we should try to find out if he was alone."

"I'm coming. Am I allowed to use my wand?"

"Of course! That's self defence!"

Before they did anything, they floo called Albus.

"Are the wards still in place, Sirius?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure about all of them. He might have breached them as a rat. Can you send us assistance?"

"They will be there in just a few minutes, Sirius! Hold out and watch over Pettigrew!"

"I will."

Sirius decided against going after anyone who might still come in. He had heard nothing from the children's rooms and sent Harry up to check on them. Harry came back after a few moments and told him they were both well and asleep.

"I even turned on the light to make sure."

"Good. They know now that we're still up and I don't think they will do much when they see the lights on. We'll just guard the door here until Albus' people come."

It took only twenty minutes. Minerva came with Arthur and Bill Weasley, and they had Alastor Moody with them. They came in quietly and told Sirius they had not seen anyone else. Sirius asked them to make sure no one was around the shed.

"Why?" asked Moody.

"Remus is in there. It's the full moon tonight. He's got the potion, so he's not dangerous, but he says he lashes out in pain during the transformation so he secludes himself none the less."

"Ah, Lupin. Almost forgot. Now there's one sensible man. Young Mr Weasley, would you go and have a look around?" he asked.

"I'm off..."

Bill went out and Moody asked:

"Now if I remember right, Dumbledore said you caught someone?"

"Right in here, sir! Come and have a look..." Sirius said and grinned.

They had checked on Wormtail several times and renewed the stunner. He was still lying in place and was just about to wake up. Sirius pointed his wand and cast a hold Animagus spell. Moody heard the incantation and asked back:

"Now why did you do that, Black?"

"Because his Animagus form is a rat, sir. Guess how long you could hold him without this spell."

"Oh. That's good to know, I'd say."

Pettigrew glared at them. And he glared at Sirius who stood there, quite casually now and looked down on him with contempt.

"No, Peter, I'm not going to kill you. I would much rather watch you going where you sent me for twelve years! What were you after, tonight? Harry?"

Pettigrew preferred not to say anything. Sirius breathed hard to keep his calm. He never even mentioned the children, it was better that the rat didn't know he thought. Moody levitated Pettigrew out in the living room. Then he asked:

"Is the Floo available?"

"To call, yes. To travel it has to be reset."

"I only need to call. The wards seem to be down mostly, so they can apparate. I'd rather you went and hid, Black, there will be colleagues coming who don't know about you yet."

"Okay. I can do that like this..."

Sirius transformed into Padfoot. Harry stood next to him and grinned. Half an hour passed and Bill had returned from his round.

"If any other Death Eaters were here they have left, I found no sign of anyone."

"Can I go and tell Remus that everything is okay?" asked Harry.

"I don't think he'll even understand, and in any case you're not to open that shed!" said Moody.

"No, I won't, but I can talk to him through the door, I suppose."

Sirius transformed and said:

"You'll have to take the silencing charm away. It's not needed anymore anyway."

"Okay."

"I'll come with you," said Arthur.

"Thank you."

They went out and Harry took down the silencing charm, then he called:

"Remus? Remus, can you hear me?"

A sharp bark sounded back from the shed.

"Good, I guess you can. We have caught Wormtail! When Sirius came back to the house he heard a noise and saw a shadow heading for the stairs. He stunned him and it turned out to be Wormtail! Ronja and Rashid are fine. We're waiting for the Aurors to come and take Pettigrew into custody. You can rest and just go to sleep now!"

Another bark.

"I'm going back to the house now. Sleep well, Remus!"

Arthur and Harry went back to the house. In the bright light of the moon they saw another hooded figure trying to get into the house and then a second one. Arthur held Harry back and said:

"Shh! They can see us as well as we can see them. Duck! Then we crawl to the house..."

They did that and it took them some time, but they got there before the Death Eaters did. They alerted the Aurors who had just arrived:

"We've just seen two more. We have to go up and get the children safe!"

Two Aurors and Harry ran up the stairs and went to get the children. They were still sleeping, and were woken rather brutally. Each of the Aurors took one of the children and brought them down the stairs. Two of their colleagues were looking for the Death Eaters. Pettigrew had grown completely still, because he now knew that the Aurors also knew about the other Death Eaters. Harry had pointed out the window to his room, where they had tried to get in. All the Aurors had to do was wait by the door. They let the first one pass, then plucked the second one and when the first one turned he was taken from the back. Arthur pulled the hood and the mask from both of them. One of them was McNair and the other was Goyle. Harry presumed it was Gregory Goyle's father. Moody questioned them and while there wasn't much to get out of McNair, Goyle told them they were only a party of three for this raid.

More Aurors came into the house. They were to watch it until the morning. Some of the Aurors threw astonished glances at Pettigrew. One of them came up to Moody and asked:

"That one looks like Pettigrew. You remember the one who was supposed to be killed by Black?"

"Yes, I remember. And he is Pettigrew. And I happen to know that Black neither killed him nor the Muggles."

"You mean, he was innocent? Next you tell me he wasn't a Death Eater at all!"

"No, he wasn't. He doesn't have the Dark Mark, while this one here probably has. Has he, Potter?"

"Oh yes, I saw it myself when Voldemort used it to call the other Death Eaters to the graveyard."

The Auror stared at Harry.

"You're Harry Potter! You met this one here already?"

"Just about six weeks ago. Be very careful with this hand of his, he can destroy lots of things with it! Voldemort gave it to him in replacement of the hand he hacked off to give Voldemort a new body."

"So that story is really true? It sounded more than crazy, I had a hard time to believe it, but maybe I was led to misjudge you from that article in the Daily Prophet."

"That one will probably have a long lasting effect," Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore is watching over the boy, Auror Stevens, he'd assure you that Harry is as sane as you or I. I would believe it, you were rather quick with your reaction."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said and scratched Sirius behind the ears.

Finally the Aurors were ready to bring Pettigrew to the Ministry. Harry once again reminded them to be careful not to lose him and not to use Finite Incantatem, because of the Hold Animagus spell. No one really wanted to believe him, but Moody, having seen Sirius transform thought his part and took Sirius to the bathroom, where he asked him:

"Black, what is that spell again? Just in case we need it again."

"The hold Animagus? The Incantation is 'Animagus capere' and in case you ever need an Animagus to show himself you use 'Monstrare'. Simple and easy."

"Thank you. Let's go back, before they suspect something. You'll probably be called as a witness, they will have to let you go now."

Sirius sighed with relief.

"Can you imagine how that feels, sir?"

"No, I can't, but I would think you've had a big weight off your heart, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well done, Black! You were always one of the best!"

Sirius transformed back and they returned to the others. Moody accompanied the contingent to the Ministry. Three Aurors remained in the house to guard it. They had put the children on the sofa, where Rashid, covered with a blanket from Harry's bed, went back to sleep, while Ronja was getting cranky and wanted to know what was going on. Harry sat down on one of the armchairs and beckoned her to him. He pulled her on his lap and said:

"Don't worry yourself sick, Ronja, these were three bad men, but they are being sent to prison now, so they will not be able to harm you. Snuffles has protected you and we have caught the bad man Peter Pettigrew. Now you can stay here with me and maybe get a little sleep again?"

Minerva transfigured a small table runner to a warm blanket and as Harry pulled the little girl close to him, she brought the blanket and covered Ronja. Ronja contentedly lowered her head on Harry's shoulder and he held her tightly until she went back to sleep. Drifting off, she murmured:

"Thank you, big brother..."

Harry smiled. He looked down on her and rubbed her back. Soon her even breathing told him that she was asleep.

It was a long night. One of the Aurors asked why they had to wait for the morning and Minerva nodded to the shed in the garden.

"The children's father is a werewolf. He's out in that shed, we have to wait until he transforms back..." she said.

"What? But there's nothing to hear... I heard they made one hell of a racket."

"He's under the influence of the Wolfsbane potion. It suppresses the wolf, he's keeping his own mind, but he still transforms. He's actually quite harmless right now, even though he's in his wolf form, but he's afraid that he might hurt someone accidentally when he actually transforms. He says that the wolf is unpredictable during the process."

"Oh, I see. And where is the mother of the kids?"

"They're divorced," Harry explained, "she left the children in his care."

"What kind of a mother would leave her children in the care of a werewolf?" another of the Aurors asked.

"The kind who knows that said werewolf is ten times the better father than she could ever be the mother. In other words a very sensible mother who has the interest of her children foremost in her mind. Anna Lupin knows she's not as dedicated a parent as her husband," Minerva said, angrily.

"Remus is the sweetest, kindest person anyone can imagine," Harry remarked, "it's not his fault that he was at the wrong place at the wrong time when he was even younger than little Ronja here. Once you see him together with his children you understand why their mother has entrusted him with them. He's the right one for them."

An hour later someone remarked:

"I wonder if Black will crawl out of his hiding place now, once he hears that Pettigrew has been caught."

"I'm sure he's far out of this country by now," another one said.

"I'm not so sure. We've been searching the whole country up and down, but I still have a feeling he's in Britain. Someone must be helping him."

"Well, if he's innocent and some people might know about that then they would be rather doing the right thing, don't you think?" Harry dared asking.

"Probably. If he really didn't do it then rotting in that place must have been pure hell! I did some guard duty there for a month once - they'll never get me back there again!"

"There are wizard guards there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, though they hardly ever move inside the prison. There is a guard station in the lower areas. The high security part only sees the Minister on his regular visits."

Harry and Minerva exchanged a glance.

"Did you know that Black is your godfather, Potter?" one of the Aurors who seemed a bit older than the others, asked.

"Yes, I know," Harry said.

Snuffles had taken up position next to Minerva and she kept caressing him, scratching him behind the ears and quietly talked to him like he was really a dog:

"You're the good dog, Snuffles. You like that, don't you? You've done very well, alerting Harry, he must be so proud of you..."

Sirius put his head on her lap and audibly sighed. That made her laugh and she kept on caressing him. Then Sniffles came closer and yipped at Snuffles. The older Auror watched them and said:

"These are quite cute dogs, even though the black one is so huge. What are their names?"

"The black one is Snuffles and the Dalmatian is Sniffles. Don't ask! Sniffles belongs to Ronja and she thought it cute," said Harry and grinned.

"Snuffles obviously doesn't quite agree," the Auror said, snickering.

"Oh no, he doesn't. But what can he do?" Harry replied.

Ronja moved little during the rest of the night. But once the moon set at about half past five, Harry gently lifted her and put her down on the armchair again. He went to his room to get dressed. Minerva was getting busy to gather children's clothes to take along with them to Hogwarts. Harry came back, dressed, with his trunk packed. He quickly helped her with Remus' and Sirius' stuff, then Minerva shrank everything and deposited the bag holding the small items next to the fireplace. She floo called Albus and asked him to open his floo in about 30 minutes.

"I'm going to get Remus back inside. Snuffles, come along."

"I'll go with you, youngling," the older Auror said.

Harry shook his head and said:

"No, he'll really hate that, he's a very private person. Please, you can watch me from the terrace, okay?"

"Okay."

They went outside, and Harry made sure they turned the corner so they couldn't be seen. Sirius transformed and told him which locking spell he had used. Harry nodded, Sirius transformed back and they went around the shed to open the door. Remus was back, still naked and lay on a mattress, covered with a heap of sheets, blankets and pillows. He still panted from the transformation and had several scratches and a gash. Sirius transformed and went to his lover.

"Good morning, sweetheart!"

Remus held out his arms, Sirius went to his knees, bowed down and kissed him tenderly.

"I need to sleep, love."

"You will have to come back to the house with us, Albus wants us all to go to Hogwarts. Then you can sleep, okay?"

"It will have to be, I suppose, eh? Okay. Help me up?"

"Yes, love. Here you are."

Sirius helped Remus dress into his sweatpants and a t-shirt, then Harry took over and Remus leaned on him to slowly return to the house.

"So what happened after you've come to see me? Thank you for that, by the way. I could see the lights went on up in the children's rooms."

"Yes, we had to go and take them down, I think, Wormtail got through the wards as a rat, but when Mr Weasley and I returned to the house we saw two more Death Eaters trying to get in through my room. So the Aurors waited behind the door and plucked them. It was McNair and Goyle. McNair had a bow and silver arrows, so he was clearly after you as well. We decided to spend the night together in the living room. Rashid has slept through it all, Ronja slept through most of it. Professor McGonagall is still there, so is Bill Weasley and three Aurors. Which is why Snuffles is Snuffles."

"Okay."

"Did you get some rest?"

"None. And the transformation back was a bit rough, but at least the wolf was under control enough to not damage anything," Remus said.

"You'll get rest, as soon as we're at Hogwarts."

They reached the house. Minerva had just woken Ronja and Rashid and had gone with them to gather their favourite toys, which she added to the bag. Then she said:

"Well, we can use the Floo to Professor Dumbledore's office. Who wants to go first, Ronja?"

"Okay. What's going to happen to Sniffles?" Ronja asked.

"I'll take her, Ronja," Harry promised.

"Okay. What must I say?"

"Albus Dumbledore's office," Minerva explained.

"Okay."

Ronja got the Floo powder, threw it into the flames and said, stepping into the flames:

"Albus Dumbledore's office!"

One by one the others followed. Minerva took the bag and Snuffles, Harry took Sniffles, Remus took Rashid, then the three Aurors closed the Floo, reset all the wards and practically sealed the house off. They also had the order to make the house unplottable. Arthur had returned home a few hours ago, Bill followed him home when the family had left.

When they were all gathered at Albus' office, they were welcomed by Poppy Pomfrey. Sirius had already transformed back and was taking care of Remus, who could hardly stand on his feet anymore. Poppy claimed him immediately:

"Off to the hospital wing with you, Remus, you look hurt and very exhausted... you need rest!"

Everyone in the room knew what that meant. Harry spoke it out:

"We'll see you when Madam Pomfrey lets you out of her tender loving clutches, Remus. Sleep well!"

Everyone laughed, even Remus managed a chuckle. He started to move to the door, but Sirius remained right at his side. He stared Poppy down as if to say: you know better than to try to keep me away!

"You can come with him, Sirius."

"Thanks, Poppy, because he's all I need right now. Harry, will you look after Ronja and Rashid?"

"You can count on that, Remus. They will be fine when you come back."

"Thank you! You will do what your big brother says, you two, yes?"

"Yes, Daddy," Rashid and Ronja said.

"That's my children. I'll be fine soon enough, don't worry."

Then he left the office with Sirius and Poppy. They slowly proceeded to the hospital wing, where Poppy gave them a bed. She checked Remus over and healed the scratches and the gash, then she said:

"Now you can sleep, Remus."

"I will, I'm still very tired."

Sirius made the bed a bit wider and climbed right in next to his mate. He took Remus into his arms and held him through the next few hours. They both slept and when Albus came in to check on them they were still asleep. Poppy had drawn the curtains around them.

"They are both still sleeping, Albus," she informed Dumbledore.

Albus went to have a look, then beckoned her over.

"Just like they were back in their school days, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm so glad it wasn't Sirius after all, Albus. He always seemed to be such a caring boy, in spite of his brazenness and all the bravado."

"He definitely is, he's a good man, Poppy, and I was always deeply unhappy with the thought of him as a Death Eater."

They turned away and let the two sleep.

Minerva took it upon her to put the family up somewhere. Harry asked:

"Why don't we just use my dorm in the Gryffindor tower. Enough beds there..."

"That's the quickest way, yes, Potter, you're quite right. And you're best out of harm's way there."

Ronja looked around in wonder. So this was Hogwarts. She skipped happily along next to Harry, who carried Rashid. Sniffles followed them on her leash. When they reached the portrait hole, Minerva gave a password.

"Morning glories," she said.

The Fat Lady let them in and when Ronja was inside, Harry said:

"So this is Gryffindor tower, Ronja. It's where your Daddy and Sirius have spent their time at school and I do, too," Harry told her.

"This is nice! I hope I get here, too, when I come to Hogwarts," Ronja said.

"It's well possible, Ronja, you do have the qualities of a true Gryffindor, you know," said Minerva with one of her rare smiles.

"But it's also possible you are sorted into one of the other houses, I could well see you in Ravenclaw, too."

"Anything, as long as it's not Slytherin," Ronja said.

Harry and Minerva grinned.

"You're a good one, Ronja. I'm not afraid that you will land in Slytherin," Harry said.

"Let me summon a house-elf to get you settled in. You must be starved, too, so they can bring you some breakfast, too," Minerva said.

Not twenty minutes later, house-elves were bustling around, lighting a roaring fire in the fireplace, making the dormitory ready and bringing the children and Minerva a hearty breakfast. They even brought food for Sniffles. They ate and Minerva explained:

"We still eat our meals at the Great Hall in the summer break, so you can just come down to the normal times, Harry, okay? You're free to use the library and if you're not alone, that is if you're either with Sirius, Remus or one of the teachers, you may go out and fly your broom. Is that alright?"

"Thank you, Professor, that's perfectly alright."

"Good. You know the rules and since you're a prefect now, you know how to follow them, yes?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I'll leave you alone then, I'll be at my office if you need anything. Sirius and Remus might be out for a while still. I think, Sirius was just as tired."

"We'll just let them sleep. I'll have a hand full with these two here."

"They will do you a lot of good, Harry, you never had siblings..."

"I love them already and it's only been a few days since I got to know them."

"Some children can take a heart by storm, Harry."

She resized the contents of the bag she had brought along. They had gone up to the dormitory for that, so Harry didn't have to carry anything up. Ronja ran around and hopped on one of the beds.

"Which one is yours, Harry?" she asked.

"This one," he said and pointed it out.

"Can I sleep in the one next to you over there?"

"That's Ron's. Sure you can sleep there, he won't mind."

"And who sleeps here?"

"Neville. And that one belongs to Seamus and the last one belongs to Dean."

"So you're five boys in here?"

"Yes."

"Is it fun going to school here?"

"It is, Ronja, but we really do have to study a lot, you know."

"As long as there is some fun, I'll be happy."

"We often have parties, especially if we win at Quidditch, or birthday parties, or something else. And we let everybody join in. I'm sure it's the same in the other houses."

They got out something to play and took it down to the common room, where they occupied themselves for the next few hours until lunch time came around. Harry called the children and led them out of the common room and down the stairs to the Entrance Hall and then into the Great Hall. Ronja stared up at the enchanted ceiling in wonder. It showed an almost perfectly blue sky and some scattered clouds. They met Madam Hooch, when they passed the four house tables.

"And who do we have here? Hello Mr Potter, I heard you'd be staying here for a few days. Who are those two darlings?"

"That's Ronja and Rashid Lupin, Madam Hooch! They're Professor Lupin's children," Harry explained.

Madam Hooch crouched down and greeted the children with a friendly chat and immediately got smiles from them.

"Oh, but you are sweet and well-mannered children! It's a real pleasure to meet you two. I can see that you are just like your father. He was such a popular student and so nice at all times."

When she straightened up again she accompanied the children to the head table. They met Professor Flitwick and Professor Vectra who had already returned from their vacation. Harry greeted them and presented Ronja and Rashid.

"We've already heard what happened at Remus' house, Harry, let's hope that this turns out well for your godfather," Professor Flitwick squealed. The professors assigned seats for the children, then all three of them sat down.

"So you all know about Siri now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Albus has informed us. I'm very glad it turned out this way. Though I still wonder just how he was able to get out of my office that night. He didn't have a wand, was locked in well and it is the seventh floor after all..."

"Well, I think, I could now tell you," Harry said, putting up the most innocent face he could muster.

"You know?" all the teachers already present asked.

"Yes, I do. It's something quite illegal though, so I hope you won't hold it against me. Hermione and I got him out. We used Buckbeak whom we had snatched just before he was supposed to be executed. Sirius was able to get away flying the hippogriff."

Harry didn't mention the time turner. But the teachers must have guessed something had to be there still, because Professor Vectra asked:

"And how, pray tell, did you manage all of this when you were in the infirmary?"

"Hermione was such an eager student that Professor McGonagall had secured her a time turner to get to all of her classes. When we were in the infirmary, Professor Dumbledore sent us back to get Buckbeak saved. 'If you do it right you will save two innocent lives tonight', he said. And we did. And I cast the Patronus, that saved our lives from the Dementors. Professor Lupin had taught me, because I didn't want to risk falling off my broom anymore."

Flitwick, Hooch and Vectra found themselves speechless for several minutes. Then the tiny Professor Flitwick started to giggle and hooted and laughed and told Harry:

"Harry, you and Hermione must have been heroes that night! And no one noticed! Well done!"

Vectra just shook her head. Then she grinned. Madam Hooch took it quite easy, too, so Harry was relieved. He feared he might be called up for a trial when this would be discussed.

Then Professor Dumbledore joined them and shortly after him, Madam Pomfrey, Minerva and Severus Snape turned up and finally, as the last one currently at the castle, Professor Sprout bustled in and greeted them happily. Albus informed them that he would have a lengthy meeting with Cornelius Fudge in the afternoon.

"He will bring Ashley Grover, and I'm very glad that Ashley has so far been able to stay firmly on our side and still convince Fudge he was doing what Fudge wished. I hate to be so manipulative, but it is necessary. We don't have a minute to waste and Fudge wastes months!"

"Do you wish to have anyone around, Albus?" Minerva asked gently.

"Yes. You, Harry, Sirius, Remus, once they are awake and Arthur and Bill Weasley will also come."

"Sirius? Are you sure this is wise at this stage?"

"Yes. I'm going to show Cornelius that I have gotten hold of Sirius and that he will be quite incapable of taking him into Ministry custody if I say no."

"I think, I like that," said Hooch.

Harry liked her a lot more after that statement.

"The meeting will take place at three o'clock at my office. Please come up directly. Harry, the password is Gargantua tarts."

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus had slept peacefully until just after noon. Remus woke first and snuggled closer into Sirius' arms. He breathed in the scent of his mate and felt happy. He knew his children were in good hands and pulled Sirius into an embrace, which woke Sirius up. But before they could indulge in any activity, Madam Pomfrey was back from lunch and noticed they were awake. She came over, checked up on Remus and said:

"Okay, Remus, you're free to go! Albus wants you two in his office at three."

"Where did they put my children and Harry?"

"Oh, sorry, they're up in the Gryffindor common room, password is Morning Glories."

"Thank you, Poppy!"

Remus gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled. She smiled back at him and said:

"It's so nice to see you are doing well, Remus. Your children are wonderful! It's good to see you two together again, though."

"Anna was good for me, for a while, Poppy. Now I have everything I really need right back at my side. And I won't have anyone take him away again. Albus and Ashley Grover will see to this."

"I'm sure about it. Now go, meet them, get dressed a bit more decently and see Albus. And get something to eat!"

Remus turned to Sirius:

"Kitchen raid?" he asked.

"Kitchen raid!" Sirius answered.

They took each other's hand and dashed out of the hospital wing, down to the kitchens, where they were fed adequately. Both looked at each other and Remus spoke it out:

"Just like back in the good old days, love!"

"Only James won't come through the door any moment..." Sirius remarked.

"Yes, but even so... it's so good to be here together."

"That's certainly true."

Then they went up to the Gryffindor tower where the Fat Lady almost jumped out of her portrait. Remus calmed her, and before he gave her the password, Sirius bowed and begged her pardon for slashing the painting two years ago.

"I was so desperate to get to a rat, but you wouldn't let me. I had chosen a time when I knew all the children would be down in the Great Hall. I'm really truly sorry and I'm thoroughly and properly ashamed of myself, Madam," he grovelled.

Finally she showed him her forgiveness and when he gave her the password, she let them inside.

"Phew! I thought she'd never forgive me," Sirius grinned.

"Pah! She was always too charmed by you!" Remus countered.

Harry waited for them with the children. He looked up and asked:

"Is that so, Remus? That's why she often sighed and kept muttering 'that Sirius Black!' - I've heard her a few times, especially when Violet comes to visit her."

"Who is Violet?"

"A lady in a portrait down in the antechamber behind the teacher's table. Haven't you ever been in there?" Harry asked.

"Not that I can remember. It didn't seem any way special."

"It's not. Just like an old-fashioned living room," Harry explained.

"Okay, so where do we sleep?" Remus asked.

"Up in my dorm. It's already got Fifth Years marked on the door, you'll find it easily. I've prepared the bed by the window for you."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Oh, and Professor McGonagall gave me the password to the prefect's bathroom, it's Pine Fresh... just in case..." Harry said, grinning.

Sirius and Remus grinned right back, got some clean clothes from the dorm and went for a shower. More memories. Untroubled days of their young love. Hours of lovemaking on softest towels or in the giant tub. Sirius breathed hard when he gave the password to the door. It opened, they spell locked it and took their shower. When they looked presentable again they went back to the tower to collect Harry and the children to go to the meeting. They turned up exactly on time, Sirius between Harry and Remus, Rashid and Ronja right in front of them. By now Sirius was still very thin, but he looked almost like his old self and when Fudge, who was already present, turned around in his chair to see who had entered, and saw him coming in he almost fainted dead away.


	7. Free at last

**7. Free at last**

"So! We see each other again, Cornelius Fudge. You will not like it, but you will have to face some facts today. And they are not pleasant for you, I can promise you that much," Sirius said with an icy tone.

Remus held him tightly. He hoped that Sirius would be able to remain calm. Albus had set up a conference table and had called for Winky to take care of Ronja and Rashid. He brought the house-elf to the children and told her:

"Winky, these are Ronja and Rashid Lupin. Would you please take them back to Gryffindor tower and watch out for them until we are through with our meeting and Sirius and Remus can take care of them again? There's also a young dog up there, she needs to go out now and then, but only with you firmly along, you have to protect them with your life, is that understood?"

"I is taking care of them, sir! I is liking children!"

"Very good, Winky. Ronja, Rashid, you will only be bored here, please go with Winky, she'll be your guardian."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," said Ronja, taking the initiative as usual," Come, Rashid!"

Albus guided everyone to sit down. They were still waiting for Arthur and Ashley Grover, who turned up just a tiny bit late. Finally they were all. Albus started the meeting by asking Ashley Grover:

"Ashley, will you please give us your report?"

"Yes, Albus, gladly. Well, we questioned Pettigrew, of course and he firmly denied to be Peter Pettigrew. To his bad luck though we are in possession of a device which magically gives information about the person it's placed over, this person may be dead or alive. We can firmly exclude an impostor. If Pettigrew was really dead and someone impersonated him, then we could rule out Polyjuice potion and it would have to be Dark Arts to be able to do it. But the device said it was Pettigrew. We fired questions at him. Here's some of his answers, given under Veritaserum. May I ask to cast a silencing spell over Mr Black, so that he does not yet hear the conversation? I would like to record his version afterwards."

Sirius immediately agreed to that and was completely blocked out from the conversation. He only felt Remus' hand in his and gave him a small smile, closing his eyes even to not see the reactions of the people around the table.

Grover put a wand on the table and said a spell to start the recorded conversation:

"Pettigrew, what happened to you that you were not, in fact, killed on November 1st 1981?"

"I was tracked down by Sirius Black. I blew up the street to cause the explosion, I only wanted a diversion, I didn't want to kill all those people."

"So you killed them, and not Black?"

"Yes, I did."

"But why was he after you? Shouldn't you have been after him?"

"He knew I had given the secret of the Potter's location to my Lord."

"Your Lord?"

"Lord Voldemort, my master."

"Do you tell me that you are a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"And does your giving away the secret of the Potter's location indicate that you were in fact their Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Not Black?"

"Not Black."

Grover stopped the conversation and said:

"There's a lot more, but for the case we have to discuss today it's not all relevant. It concerns other Death Eater matters mainly. The fact is, that Pettigrew told us that he was the Potter's Secret Keeper. That throws a very different light on the whole matter."

He took the silencing spell from Sirius and asked him gently:

"May we have your statement now, Mr Black? Please tell me what happened on the night the Fidelius charm was cast?"

"I had gone to Godric's Hollow and talked to James and Lily. It had become clear to me that I was not the best choice for their Secret Keeper. At that time I had wrongly suspected Remus Lupin to be the spy, so I particularly did not want him to know that I had suggested another Secret Keeper. I wanted him to believe it was me, just like everyone else was to think it was me. And I suggested Peter Pettigrew instead of me. After a long discussion James and Lily agreed and we called Peter over. I left them then, after having said my goodbyes. After the charm was cast, I went to check on Peter every day to make sure he was still safe. We all planned to go into hiding individually. And then, a week after the spell had been cast, I went to check on Peter as I did every night, but he wasn't there. There was not the slightest trace of a struggle, he had not mentioned a plan to go out that night and he should have been in his flat. I waited for about half an hour then I began to fear for Peter's life and for the Potter's so I immediately went out to Godric's Hollow, where you all know what I found.

I was out of my mind. It dawned to me that if Peter had not been hurt he must have been the spy. Before I could tell anyone anything I went after him and tracked him down. Things happened much too fast then for me to do anything, Peter called out for everyone to hear that I had betrayed James and Lily, then blew up the street and vanished. Left me in hysterics."

"He apparated away?" Grover asked curiously.

"No. He transformed. He's an Animagus. His Animagus form is the rat. He actually had time to magically cut off a finger of his right hand and then he ran away with the other rats. The Law Enforcement squad turned up just a few minutes after Fudge. They arrested me and from then on they put me under a muting spell so I couldn't tell anyone what really happened. I was pushed before Crouch who declared me to be Voldemort's right hand and shipped me off to Azkaban."

"You are telling us that you had not even been allowed to speak for your defence?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"That was illegal, Fudge!" Ashley said calmly but accusingly.

"The times were difficult, we couldn't grant everyone a trial and it was a clear case!" Fudge reasoned.

"No, it was not. Not even then. You were to investigate the case and if Black was not allowed to speak then you were not allowed to send him to Azkaban. Is that why you have given the order to the Dementors to have him Kissed if they were able to catch him? To make it impossible for him to speak up? I will have to roll out several of those 'clear' Death Eater cases again, Fudge, I'm afraid that there will have to be some investigation on yours and Crouch's doings."

"I will have you removed from your office, if you dare doing anything of the likes, Grover!" Fudge threatened.

Dumbledore intervened.

"Cornelius, you cannot continue to hide your head in the sand. It looks like you are willing to sacrifice hundreds of wizards and witches, especially Muggle-born ones or half-bloods, just to be able to keep your office. Make no mistake you are not a dictator and we have the means to have you removed if we see fit. So please act reasonably and finally acknowledge the signs of the times. Everyone makes mistakes, and if mistakes can be corrected there is simply no reason for not doing it."

"That's rebellion, Dumbledore!"

"No it is not. We would rather fight this fight with you than against you. You are, in fact, just wasting our precious time we need to prepare for the fight against Voldemort."

"There is no indication that You-Know-Who is back, Dumbledore - none!"

"Ah yes, and who has been able to convince you of this? Lucius Malfoy? Or Walden McNair? Who, by the way, is in a cell next to Pettigrew for aiding him in his raid of Professor Remus Lupin's house, which held, just coincidentally, Harry Potter."

"McNair was on the hunt for a werewolf! That's what he told us."

"Do you know who that werewolf is?" Dumbledore asked sweetly.

"Of course not, but there must be one in the area if McNair was after it," Fudge said grumpily.

"He sits precisely opposite you, Fudge, and it would have been murder had McNair gone through! And you would have excused that murder!" Dumbledore roared.

"It's not murder to kill a werewolf, as you know very well, Dumbledore!" Fudge shouted.

"It's murder, if you go out and kill an innocent citizen who has never committed any form of crime and who, on top of that, is a very responsible person and secludes himself securely on the nights of the full moon. On every night of the full moon, Fudge. You might look into your own history and see whether you have as clean a conscience as Remus Lupin has!"

"Be that as it may, it was not what McNair really was after. This was just the excuse that would be given if he was caught. Only we didn't buy it in spite of the bow and silver arrows he had with him. Because he did not head for the shed in which the werewolf sat through the night. He and his colleague Goyle went straight for one of the windows on the ground floor to get inside of the house. The Aurors arrested them right there as you well know, Fudge. I can give you their statements right here on this wand, if you like. What we also did, upon request of Professor Dumbledore, was check their forearms. All three of them clearly wear the Dark Mark. Mr Black, would you please show us your left arm - or better still, both arms?"

Sirius pulled back the sleeve of his robes and showed them his bare forearms. Only some scars were visible.

"No Dark Mark. No Death Eater. You could have checked for that right on the spot where you arrested Black, Fudge, but you did not. You were in charge, but the Aurors did not either. Why not? It was the first thing to look for, wasn't it? You also did not check the wand for the last spell that had been cast."

"He could have removed the Dark Mark. Or he could have concealed it," Fudge said.

"You cannot remove that Mark. Both, McNair and Goyle confirmed it in their statements. Only Voldemort can put it there. He could have decided not to give Black a Dark Mark, but according to our information it is the means to summon all the other Death Eaters. They feel a burning pain, put their wands on it and apparate to the spot where their Master is. Quite ingenious actually."

"Look at the scars he has, he must have been able to get it away!" Fudge insisted, but this time he had gone too far.

"You want to know where these scars come from, Fudge?" Sirius asked calmly, "Then let me tell you where they come from. They're the memory of five attempts to commit suicide during the first three years at Azkaban. You know about them, because they inform you about such things. But the Dementors do not tolerate suicide inside their domain. They smell it. They feel the blood flowing and they rush there to heal the prisoner who does it. I know how many inmates have tried, but only one succeeded. That is where these scars come from."

Everyone in the room, even Fudge, grew silent after that. Harry's brain swirled. 'Five times, five times he tried to kill himself', he thought and his heart went out to Sirius. He squeezed his godfather's hand and leaned in to give him a comforting hug, the same time Remus did, and then could feel Sirius getting warmer again instantly. Minerva had drawn in her breath sharply. She looked at Sirius with tears welling up in her eyes.

"You cannot imagine the horrors I went through in there. Oh, I know you thought I was strangely unaffected by the Dementors, but you were wrong. I was affected worse than any other prisoner, but the knowledge that I was in there wrongly convicted kept me sane. The knowledge that one day the truth would be out helped me through. I also kept my powers, Fudge, not something that would go for every other prisoner to crawl out of there. I cannot count the times I wished for you to rot in there for a while. You'd be out of it after two months, if not earlier. I was in there for twelve years! Twelve years you and Crouch have stolen from my life. Twelve years which were more like fifty! If you don't wake up soon and set things right you might find yourself unable to do anything anymore at all!" Sirius went on.

Remus put a calming hand on his arm. Grover reminded him in a soothing tone:

"Mr Black, it doesn't do to threaten to kill the Minister. I am the judge, and I've got the papers that set you free all here to be signed. Cornelius Fudge will not leave this office without putting his final signature under these contracts. We have established the fact that you have not committed the crimes for which you were sent to Azkaban. The Department of Law Enforcement will go through the documents once again and investigate the procedures of your arrest and sentence. It's already been started by the way. You will be consulted and if you are willing to testify under Veritaserum we will question you more intensively about the days of your arrest. With that I'm closing my case."

Fudge did not seem to be willing to sign any such bill, but finally it was made clear to him that he would only win a good man back if he did. Remus calmly stated that they could wait in this office until the next full moon, and Fudge did not take this as the joke it was meant to be. He glared at Remus who just smirked and fully played on the fact, that Fudge seemed to be deathly scared of werewolves. Holding back his signature would only mean acting very childishly and even Fudge was able to see beyond that. But when he walked out of Dumbledore's office he threatened to have him removed from the school and to have Grover thrown out of his office.

But both, Grover and Dumbledore had been busy that morning. Grover had organised everything with the Ministry and the Wizarding Council regarding a possible removal from his office. He had secured a majority of votes in his favour before he exposed himself to Fudge. Dumbledore had done the same with the Wizarding Council and the Board of School Governors. Fudge was thus unable to actually have them taken out of their positions. And he fumed about it. But the latest events had convinced more and more people that it was indeed Voldemort who was behind those attacks.

The next day's headlines in the Daily Prophet almost called for a larger size of parchment, they were so big. Sirius, Remus and Harry read the article happily enjoying their breakfast the next morning and they were joined by the rest of the staff who all congratulated Sirius on being freed.

"So, do you think we will be able to enjoy a few days of normal family life for a change?" Harry asked with a sigh, after he finished reading.

"As normal as life with us and you can get, Harry, I guess," said Remus.

They all laughed. And in the afternoon they went back to the Lupin home, where Remus and Sirius renewed the wards and reinforced them. They were at it this time until they had it all nailed down. Both were exhausted afterwards and vanished to bed for 24 hours straight through. Harry took care of Ronja and Rashid, which became easier every day.


	8. A new home

**8. A New Home**

There was a big official party scheduled for a week later, during which Sirius would officially be welcomed back to the wizarding world. That required them to go and buy dress robes, so the five of them turned up at Diagon Alley, accompanied by several Weasleys and Hermione Granger. Harry was able to get a few minutes with Ginny alone and asked her to be his date for the party.

"You want to go there with me as your date? Oh Harry! Yes, I'd love to."

"And may I give you a set of dress robes for the event? I'd love to give you something really nice and watch you while you pick it at Madam Malkin's."

She smiled. She knew she should have turned the offer down, but she couldn't resist. It would mean she would also have some proper new dress robes for the school functions and she wasn't to say no to that outlook. So she accompanied him inside the shop where Sirius and Remus were already fitted and where Remus was now supervising the fitting of robes for his two children. Harry and Ginny took their time looking at different dress robes and finally bought a set of midnight blue ones for Ginny and Harry's were Gryffindor red and gold. They got ready to have them fitted, when Molly found them and stared at her daughter. Ginny looked stunning. Harry was smitten on the spot when he saw the dress robes fitted to her still rather small, but very slim body. Her coppery red hair flowed down her back and her brown eyes were beaming. Molly looked back and forth between them and kept her mouth shut. 'Let Harry buy her dress robes,' she thought and hoped that something would come out of it.

Ginny saw her mother and dashed to her side.

"Mum, Harry's asked me for a date, he wants me to be his date for the party next week! And look what he's getting me, Mum!" she whispered excitedly.

"Oh, Ginny, that's so sweet. You look simply wonderful," Molly cooed.

"I do? I'm not just a scrawny little thing?"

"No, you're not, and your Mum is very right, you look wonderful, Ginny," Harry said behind her back.

She turned and just had to stumble and fall on him, so he just had to catch her in his arms. She looked up and beamed again. Her smile left him all dizzy and he felt the air and the blood leave his brain and travel down closer to the ground.

Sirius and Remus watched the whole episode with broad grins on their faces. Hermione meanwhile watched them and finally asked:

"Is any of that your doings?"

"No, not at all. I may have given him a few hints, but that's really all, believe me," Remus said, grinning even wider.

"Marauders! Well done," Hermione said.

"We still have it, Sirius! Scheming was always our best trait!"

"Scheming and matchmaking, yes," Sirius confirmed.

They high-fived each other and Hermione just watched them and shook her head. Remus turned to her and said:

"Would you like to come and stay with us for a few days? We're going to move into Sirius' house, which is being cleaned up right now by a team of house-elves from Hogwarts and we'll get there on Monday. You, Ron and Ginny could come and be company for Harry for a couple of days after the party."

"Oh, that would be nice! I'd love to, if my parents allow it."

"Don't tell Harry, it's to be a surprise."

"More scheming, eh?"

"No, we just love to make people happy," Remus smirked.

"You two are brilliant!"

Harry had not noticed anything. He was still watching Ginny and enjoyed the beautiful sight. He had also spoken it out and was still in a daze about it. He finally steadied Ginny and let her go, though he really didn't want to, but what little reason was left in his brain told him they had to get out of their dress robes.

"You're going to be a stunning pair and steal Sirius' show," Molly teased them.

"Oh no, Mum, we would never do that," Ginny protested weakly.

"But now you can go and take the dress robes off, both of you!"

While Harry and Ginny left to change, Sirius approached Molly with his invitation for Ron and Ginny.

"We'd take them home from the Ministry party and keep them for a week or so, if you let them come," Sirius said.

"That's very kind of you, Sirius, I'm sure they'd love to come and yes, I definitely let them go. What do you want, they're growing up so fast..."

"That's very true."

The company then travelled from Madam Malkin's over to Florean Fortescue's where they all ate some ice cream. In the middle of a moment of quiet, Ronja piped up and declared:

"I now have two Daddies! It's the best feeling in the world!"

Sirius looked at her and grinned. She looked up to him and added:

"You're my other Daddy, Daddy, is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yes, little one, it's perfectly okay for you to call me so. I'd love to be your Daddy, you know."

He was really moved and pulled her into a tight embrace. Remus just smiled next to him. He saw a few tears twinkle in Sirius' blue eyes and whispered:

"Just like we thought she would. It's perfect, love!"

"I love you, Moony. And I love Ronja and Rashid."

"And don't forget the one we are still waiting for."

"It's hard to still wait for so long."

The house which Sirius had inherited from his parents turned out to be a small fortress castle on an island in the middle of a lake. Remus had known very well that this would be a much safer place than any other for them to live. He had been over several times to set up additional wards and to check upon the state of the furnishing. All had been covered by several centimetres of dust, but the house-elves had made short work of that. There were three rather spacious towers, where the bedrooms were set up. The master bedroom was a huge room between the southern towers. It actually connected them, so that one could walk through a long corridor along the master bedroom from one to the other of those two towers. Sirius had to acquire a small group of house-elves to be able to keep the building cleaned and maintained. Harry and Ginny got a room each in one of the towers, Ron and Hermione received one in the other. Rashid's and Ronja's rooms were on the same level as the master bedroom, in Harry's tower.

Remus had been to the place several times, but had never seen the master bedroom, which was more like a suite with a flight of three rooms and a spacious bathroom. Sirius' mother had furnished the main room all in light blue, a colour which suited Sirius and Remus just fine and they didn't change anything. The furniture was all ebony, and Remus giggled and told Sirius that Hermione would surely condemn it because it was tropical wood.

"Well, you and I wouldn't buy it either today, but it's here, so what do we care. It's in perfectly good condition, too, so it would be a shame to throw it out, wouldn't it?"

"Absolutely, love. Actually I really like this room. Oh, I just remembered, I need to send Anna a letter about that..."

"About time, too, love!" Sirius called after him.

Remus sat down at the desk in the next room, plucked some parchment and wrote to Anna that if she came back, she'd have to find them at Ketwick Black Castle.

Harry, Ronja and Rashid were impressed by the place. Sirius took them on a tour around it and explained that there were only three ways to get to the castle. One was to apparate to a small stone building right outside the fortress. From there one had to know the password to get inside the main building. Apparating in was only possible using a special extra spell to land right inside the little stone building. The second way was by rowing from the boathouse. There was only one door to the outside. The small stone building which served as Apparition point had no doors. Visitors who came by boat had to announce themselves to be let inside. The third way was using the Floo to the formal hall of the castle. There was a huge fireplace, through which one could floo in. The Floo was restricted like it had been done at the Lupin home, only through announcement and resetting was it possible to reach the place.

"And because this place is so safe it was in Dumbledore's best interest to get me freed, so I can give you this home, Harry. Outside of Hogwarts you won't be more safe anywhere," Sirius explained.

"It certainly sounds so. And you don't need to be afraid of the rat anymore."

"I'll only stop being afraid of the rat once he's actually dead, Harry. They're going to put him to Azkaban and I really do wish him a few years of the hell I went through, but then I'd like to see him Kissed, only then he'd not be a danger anymore."

"Well, the trial is in two weeks, you'll see what they do with him soon."

"If he can't escape. I'm actually very astonished that there haven't been any news about McNair and Goyle, but certainly McNair, escaping."

"Fudge can't afford that. He's being watched closely by the Daily Prophet, the Wizarding Council and just about the whole wizarding world in Britain. If he slips one more time it will call for a public riot," Harry said.

"I think, Harry's right. He might dare to do something if it were Malfoy who got caught, but he won't do anything for those two. Not even McNair," Remus added.

"I just hope you are right, you two. I'm just a bit more pessimistic."

But they didn't argue about that for long. They enjoyed their new home and every day was just filled with playing, Harry going out and flying every day and Sirius often accompanied him, sometimes it was Remus who hopped on a broom again. Now they didn't only have access to Sirius' own vault, which was fairly well endowed, but they were able to make full use of the Black's inheritance, which had to be called immense. Not that it was any replacement for Sirius' parents who had both died during his prison stint. He was saddened to no end that they had died not knowing their son had been innocent. When they talked about that one morning, Remus remarked:

"Not that they would have believed you guilty in the first place, Sirius. They accused me of giving up on you, but they understood, when Anna and I got married. Your Mum actually pushed me forward to propose, she thought I'd have to move on or go crazy. She still saw Ronja arrive and I brought the baby to her. She was quite happy about that and declared herself a grand-mum of Ronja's."

That brought a smile to Sirius' sombre face. He quickly kissed Remus and said:

"Thank you for telling me that, love. That makes me feel so much better now. I'm starting to feel at home again here."

"Yes, it's coming and in a few weeks it will be like we had lived here forever."

After the adventurous and exciting few days they were all perfectly happy to enjoy the sun and the quiet. Sniffles had adopted her new home and was roaming the long corridors at liberty, but she slept in a basket in Ronja's room. Sirius and Remus changed the study, which was next to their bedroom to the nursery and used the remaining room for their study. Remus had brought all his books from his home and was in the process of selling the place. Since it had been renovated he got a bit more back than what he paid for it when he finally sold it half a year later.

The week went by in a lazy haze for them all. They used it well to get acquainted with their new home. They received a long letter from Anna who was very happy to hear their good news and who promised to come and see them soon .She also wrote that the baby was well and kicked and moved around in her body.

Finally, Friday and the party came up. Dumbledore sent Winky to look after the children, because Sirius wasn't too sure of his new house-elves yet. Winky turned up precisely on time, smiling broadly, because she already liked the Lupin children a lot. Sirius showed her the house and the areas where the children usually spent their time. Then he also showed her where Sniffles was allowed to go and pee. Amazingly, Winky wasn't afraid of Sniffles, who was a very active puppy now and was dashing through the inner courtyard and the house day in and day out.

At half past five, Sirius, Remus and Harry came out of their rooms, all scrubbed and tubbed, made up and dressed up. Sirius looked very elegant in a nice blue set of dress robes with a casual shawl collar and loose wide sleeves. His black dress shoes shone perfectly. He wore a white shirt under the dress robes, tied at the cuffs with wonderful platinum cuff-links. He showed them to Harry and said:

"I found these in Dad's things. Really liked them, what do you think?"

"But - it's silver, Siri!"

"Nope, it's not. I was afraid so at first, but Remus always knows if anything is silver, so he touched them. I suppose they're platinum."

"Oh, good! They're lovely."

"At least the Ministry hasn't stolen anything. They left it all untouched."

Sirius wore dark blue trousers under his dress robes, which flowed freely to the ground. Harry thought he looked really elegant.

Remus had brushed his hair and gathered it in a tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a golden earring and had a nice gold chain around his neck with as mall star pendant that held diamonds in the constellation of Canis Major. He also wore his old wedding ring again.

His dress robes had a more severe style than Sirius', they were of a brown with a golden sheen, and he wore linen dark brown trousers and a cream coloured linen shirt. The robes had no collar, he had the collar of his shirt pulled to the outside. Harry looked at him and smiled. There was an almost equally stunning difference between this Remus and the shabby Professor as there was between escaped convict and this dressed up Sirius.

"You are both looking unbelievably different and great!" he said.

"You're not half bad yourself, Harry. That red really suits you!" Sirius said with a smile.

Harry's dress robes looked just as nice as the ones Sirius and Remus wore. They were scarlet, almost the same red as the Gryffindor colours, and there were golden stars printed on the fabric. All three were ready to leave and arrived in the living room to show themselves to Ronja and Rashid and to wish them goodnight.

"Oh! You're all so beautiful," Ronja exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ronja. So, who do you like best?" Remus asked.

"Harry! He's got stars all over," she declared.

"Do you think, Ginny will like him, too?" Sirius teased.

"Oh, if she doesn't she's stupid. Ginny's not stupid."

Sirius guffawed and looked at Harry, who had blushed deeply. Ronja came and wanted to be hugged. Sirius lifted her up and held her tightly, then he placed a hearty kiss on her cheek and whispered in a very low and conspiratorial voice:

"Do you think we will manage to get him a girlfriend tonight?"

Ronja giggled and nodded.

"Well, she'll be here tomorrow, you can ask her."

"Oh, that's nice. I like Ginny."

"You're right. I like her, too. Sleep well, my love. We'll probably be coming home very late."

"Thank you, Daddy, have a nice time and sleep well, too, when you get home."

"You're sweet, Ronja!"

Sirius put the girl down and watched her saying goodbye to Harry. She was his daughter, if not in flesh, then certainly in spirit. Ronja had chosen him, trusted him with the deep trust children showed and he intended to not fail her. Her and Rashid. They filed up in front of the fireplace and Remus went first. He vanished, then Harry followed and finally, with a last wink to Ronja and Rashid, Sirius followed them both. They came out at the Leaky Cauldron, from where they walked to the Ministry, which was situated a few blocks after the Gringott's bank. Harry had never been in this area of the Diagon Alley before and noticed now that it seemed to be a residential area for the most part. They reached the Ministry building and were shown inside. There was a large ballroom on the top floor, just above the Minister's office. Many guests had already arrived. There seemed to be hundreds, Harry thought, and in truth there were 460 guests invited, about 380 were present.

They met the Weasleys and Harry took hold of Ginny. After the official announcement, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ginny stood to be introduced to all the guests. To their dismay, Lucius Malfoy and family belonged to them, and they had to play the role of good guests and not say a thing. Draco of course shot them a look of deepest contempt, but he had to grind his teeth and act nicely.

"So nice to see you again, Sirius, Remus, you are looking well..." Lucius lied.

"I'm doing well, thank you, Lucius. You have met my godson and Miss Weasley, I assume," Sirius replied, just as slippery as Lucius.

"Yes, we've met. I'm pleased to meet you again," Lucius was all social animal.

They were all four very glad to see the Malfoys move on. The line of people seemed endless. Fudge of course had to introduce them all and he hated every minute, which was why Sirius loved every minute. He chatted with the people, all perfectly self-assured. Harry had the impression that Sirius was no novice in such a gathering. Sirius' family was an old wizarding family and had always had some influence on society. He had been brought up with love and fun, but had to learn the formal behaviour that was called for in High Society. Harry hoped they would soon be through with the introductions and started to look the queue over which didn't seem to get shorter. It took more than an hour, until everyone who wanted to be introduced, or re-introduced, had passed them by. Finally it was over and the band started to play dance music.

True to his promise Remus had taught Harry a few steps and Harry had started to get the hang of them. So he wasn't too afraid to ask Ginny to dance now. She happily followed him and soon they found out that they did very well together. Ginny danced well already and she gave him a lot of security.

There was a buffet along the wall on one side of the room, where everyone could pass and get something to drink or some small finger foods, tiny sandwiches and sweets. Another wall held three rows of stuffed chairs to sit down and rest. After about two hours of dancing, Sirius and Remus sat down to have a drink and enjoy a small plate of sandwiches. They were then separated, because a whole lot of ladies wanted to have a dance with them. But both looked after each other through most of their separation.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins had a lot of fun. The twins had asked Angelina and Alicia to the ball, but Katie was there as well, with her parents, who had been invited. Actually, Harry saw many of his school mates; the whole Johnson clan was there, Angelina's parents and her siblings, older and younger. Similar to the Weasleys, the Johnsons held a high regard for a whole gaggle of children, so there were seven as well, with Angelina firmly in the middle. Then there were the Jordans, the Patils, the Flitwicks, in fact there were so many people that Harry had lost count. But Sirius thought it would do Harry a lot of good to be introduced to the wizarding society formally and this was an ideal opportunity. Even if some of the people around that evening were Death Eaters. They had to put a good face on things.

The evening wore on and it was long past midnight when the first guests started to leave. There was a fireplace down in the Entrance Hall, which could be used to Floo out. Finally, at about half past three in the morning, the Black-Lupin party bid their goodbyes. Molly had passed Sirius and Remus the bags packed for the three teens, all nicely shrunk to matchbox size. Sirius lined them up in front of the fireplace and called Winky. She was instructed to open the Floo for them. Hermione started.

"What do I have to say, Sirius?" she asked.

"It's Ketwick Black Castle."

"Okay."

Hermione vanished, then Harry, Ginny, Ron and Remus followed, finally Sirius went through as the last and he reset the fireplace to closed Floo. The teens admired the entrance hall of the castle and then even more when they saw the main hall, which was furnished exquisitely, but was a bloody cold corner of the place, as Sirius called it.

"You can only keep this thing warm magically! It's much too big and stony."

"But you can't deny it's beautiful," Ginny said.

"That may be, but it's not very warm to raise children. We'll head on to the less formal part, which is a lot more comfortable, though. You'll like it more than this thing."

He was right. They loved the living room and library. It was also a large room, but it was panelled and the floor had a hardwood floor covered with soft Oriental carpets. The furniture looked antique, but solid. Hermione immediately looked over the many bookshelves, which adorned some of the walls. Sirius grinned and told her:

"There are two more library rooms, you only have to go through that door over there. And there are more shelves throughout the house if you look for them. The house-elves had a lot of work to clean everything, but now it's all in good order and you're welcome to any book you might want to read, Hermione."

"Thank you, Sirius!" she replied and beamed.

"Oh no! Sirius, now she'll do nothing else but read while she's here," groaned Ron.

"Which is her good right, if she wants to do it, because she can do what she likes, Ron," Sirius said.

They moved on up the stairs until they reached the corridor of the master bedroom. They came to Harry's and the children's tower first and Sirius said:

"Well, that's where we leave Harry and Ginny. Harry's room is on the top floor, Ginny's just below. Don't be noisy, Ronja and Rashid have their rooms there, too."

Sirius resized Ginny's duffle bag, she took it and followed Harry up to see her room, then Sirius and Remus showed Ron and Hermione their rooms.

"You're on the top here, Hermione, and Ron, you have the room just below her. There's a bathroom, too."

"Thanks, Sirius! We'll go to bed then," said Hermione.

"Good night, you two, and don't bother in the morning, if you want to sleep in, it's perfectly okay. We'll have a very late breakfast," Remus said.

"Thank you! Where's your room?" Ron inquired.

"Right behind this wall. The door is over there," Sirius pointed.

"Oh, then we're all rather close together. That's great."

"It is more practical this way. Now sleep well!"

"You too! Come on, Ron!" Hermione dashed up the stairs and Ron vanished after her.

Remus and Sirius went to check on the children. Both were peacefully asleep. Remus held Sirius close and when they reached their own bedroom, he said:

"There's hardly anything that moves me more than to watch my children sleep."

"Rashid is just so sweet. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Like a little angel," Sirius said.

Winky sat in the study and read a book. Sirius and Remus thanked her for her help and sent her back to Hogwarts. Winky got ready to leave, but then she turned and lifted her huge liquid eyes to Sirius and Remus.

"Could sirs maybe talk to Master Dumbledore so that I is coming to work for sirs? I is not happy at Hogwarts, I is working much better with children, there are no small children at Hogwarts."

Sirius smiled and promised:

"Oh Winky, yes, we can do that. You seem to get along very well with Ronja and Rashid, and I think, Professor Dumbledore will gladly let you come work here for us. And we also gladly entrust you with Ronja and Rashid, don't we, Remus?"

"Absolutely. And you can hand in your clothes, if you like, Winky, we will keep them as long as you want us to keep them. You would be giving up your freedom only so long as you want to."

Winky thanked them about a hundred times and then vanished with a crack. Sirius made a mental note to write to Albus the next day.

"She would be ideal for the kids. There might be times when we might be in need of a babysitter and I'd rather have her looking after them than the others we got," Sirius said and started to undress.

"I think you're right. She'll be good for them."

They got out of their clothes and slipped into the bed. Remus happily scooted close and snuggled into Sirius' arms. They kissed for long minutes and then went through the party, analysing the people they met or met again.

"I only hate that everyone knows that I'm a werewolf, now," Remus said with a moan.

"But I absolutely enjoyed their discomfort and that they had to hide it," Sirius snickered. And then added: "And you were never without a dance partner the whole night."

"No, I wasn't. Astonishingly. Most people were actually nice and I had about three offers for the Wolfsbane potion."

"Did you? Now there's a way to propose..." Sirius guffawed.

Remus chuckled, he had thought the same thing. But he had actually received two serious offers from a gentleman and a young lady, both of whom he'd check for being Death Eaters and if they were clean he'd gladly take them up for their offer. He would use one of the guest rooms in the third tower to transform.


	9. Summer's End

**9. Summer's End**

They got up very late the next day. Rashid and Ronja were up at their normal time of course, and Remus got up with them. He would be able to sleep in the next day. He kept them busy, until the others got up one by one. Harry showed his friends the way down to the ground floor, where they found a lovely, sunny dining room. It had large glass doors to the Inner Courtyard and now Hermione, Ron and Ginny could see that the fortress was rather larger than the building let on. The largest part of it was a long wall around the island, mostly directly on the water, and the inside of it was grown over with a huge lawn, lined with rose beds. The wall was overgrown with ivy, wisteria and climbing roses. There were battlements along the top of the wall with several small turrets containing staircases. There were small paths covered in gravel and pebbles, along the flower beds. The main building looked to the southwest, so the other side of the building had the morning sun and the whole afternoon, a large part of the courtyard was sunny. There was a terrace along the dining room and one of the living rooms. It held a table which waited for the guests, covered with their luncheon, rather a very late breakfast, supplemented with bowls of soup, risotto and stew. They were all hungry and dug in. After the meal, Ronja and Rashid got some of their toys and played on the lawn. The teens went to get their bathing suits on and afterwards lounged on lawn chairs and either read or just talked. Remus decided to go and take a nap.

Sirius read the Daily Prophet. He showed them the pictures and the article that had been published about the event the day before. There was a close-up of Sirius, a photo with him and Remus greeting one of their guests and a photo of Harry and Ginny dancing together. Naturally there was a caption that asked whether Miss Virginia Weasley was Harry Potter's next girlfriend.

Harry still had some homework to finish and Ginny and Ron had brought theirs as well, when it got too warm in the afternoon, they went to get their stuff and worked at the table outside, which was now in the shadow. Hermione still sat on a lawn chair and was deeply immersed in Harry's Animagus book. She looked around, didn't see any of Sirius and Remus and said:

"You know what? This book contains all the necessary information to find the books that would allow us to actually become Animagi. What do you say? Do we try it? I'd love to become one."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. Hermione wanted something so badly that she considered breaking the rules?

"Do you actually suggest we should do that - unregistered?"

"I bet there are a load more unregistered Animagi around than registered," Ginny remarked.

"I think so, too. After all we found out that Rita Skeeter is one, too. So who knows how many are out there."

Harry grinned. Then he said:

"I'm quite sure that Sirius meant us to try and find out more about it. He just gave me a general book to rouse our curiosity. I'm also quite sure we could do it."

"In any case we can read up on the stuff, that won't do us no harm and it will certainly help our Transfiguration skills," Ginny said, grinning, too.

Later, Ginny decided to go and also take a nap. She still wanted to catch up some sleep after the late night. Harry watched her leave and felt his blood leave his head again. He was a bit confused about it, why did he feel so light headed when he watched Ginny, but felt nothing of the sort looking at Hermione, who was sporting a very sexy bikini, showing off her tiny waist, her well rounded buttocks and especially her nicely developed breasts. Ron couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I think I fancy Ginny," Harry said, all of a sudden.

"About time, too," Ron shot back.

"What do you mean with that?"

"She's been waiting for that for the past four years, that's what I mean."

"You should tell her, not us, Harry," Hermione said gently.

"That was just a kind of rehearsal," Harry said with a lopsided grin.

Ron and Hermione laughed.

"And a bit sudden, if you ask me," Ron said.

"Well, what do you expect? It's come to my realisation rather suddenly," Harry reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe, but you'd better go and tell her, before your courage is gone again, go on! She wanted you to follow her anyway..."

"Do I only get the slight idea, that you want to have me out of the way?" Harry teased.

"If that were the case I could tell you bluntly or ask Hermione inside, now couldn't I?"

There was nothing to say against Ron's logic. Harry got up, sighed audibly for them and stalked off. The two remaining teens just grinned after him.

"Ginny will be even more in the clouds now! And we'll have to put up a fluff warning on the board at the common room," Ron said, groaning.

Harry's heart pounded. He didn't even see Sirius who passed him on the stairs, he headed straight up the stairs and into his tower. It was perfectly still. He knocked on Ginny's door and when she didn't reply, dared to open it and peek inside. She had taken off her bikini and had laid down on her four poster bed in the nude. Harry just took one short look, then closed the door again and knocked louder.

"Ginny!" he called.

She woke up, called back:

"Coming!"

And opened the door a few moments later in a long t-shirt, that was more like a mini dress.

"Hi, Harry. Something up?"

"I just wanted to see you..."

"Want to come in?"

"Mhm..."

She opened the door fully and he came inside, still in his swimming trunks. She stood before him in all of her cuteness and he remembered her the night before, when she'd been standing next to him, holding his hand and going through that endless line of people who were introduced to her.

"Did I tell you today, that you are beautiful?" he said.

She smiled.

"Just now. Come, sit on the bed..."

The bed still felt warm where she had been laying. Harry sat down, crossed his legs and was all of a sudden painfully aware that he didn't wear much more than she did. He looked at her again and then he came out with:

"I was sorting out a lot of things, Ginny, and the most important was that I like you a lot. I fancy the way you look, the way you are, you're always there, quietly, but there and whenever I need you, you're not far. I want to be there for you the same way, if you will let me."

That knocked the wind out of her. She looked at him with big brown eyes opened wide. That was almost a declaration of love, she thought. She put her hands on his knees, leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

And that did it for Harry. The rest of his blood shot down somewhere else and he blushed when he noticed that there would be nothing with which he could hide his erection. Ginny just smiled at him and embarrassed him even more by looking him over, from his unruly hair over his face, his shoulders, torso, navel and... 'Uh oh,' she thought and then: 'Am I the cause of that? Wow.'

Harry collected all of his courage and pulled her close, kissing her again and this time both of them parted their lips. Five minutes later they flopped down on the bed and held each other tight and Harry had forgotten that she was able to feel his erection very well.

Ginny really wanted to caress him there. She wanted to feel more of it, but she held back. 'He'll think you're a slut,' she kept thinking like a mantra, but feeling him hard against her made her feel something in the same area.

The heat of the afternoon made them all tired and since they hadn't got too much sleep the night before both dozed off in each other's arms.

Sirius had gone down to join the others again when he had been almost toppled over by Harry. He looked after him and asked Ron and Hermione, what had gone on with him.

"Oh, he just got a call from his hormones, I think," Ron said.

"What?"

"He's gone to talk to Ginny. Don't be so demeaning, Ron!" Hermione chided.

"Oh. That's very nice to hear. I'm very happy for them if they should get together."

"I think, Mum will be thrilled. She'd nothing rather than have Harry marry into the family," Ron said.

Sirius grinned.

"Now them getting together doesn't mean they will last that long, but if he's anything like James, he falls once - and hard."

"Was Lily his first love then?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes. The first one that counted anyway. Before he had a girlfriend or two, but I don't think there was anything beyond rather chaste kisses."

Hermione and Ron laughed. They had become more comfortable around each other during the summer and Hermione knew he wouldn't take much longer to speak about his feelings, but she was perfectly fine with letting him boil for another little while. They were both very easy with Sirius who loved to have them all around. He was glad to see that Ginny had been allowed in their tight group, which would take out all the tension once Ron and Hermione got together. Which he had expected for a long time already. He sat back on his lawn chair, only to be attacked by a very cold, wet and sandy Rashid. Rashid had been playing in the small water basin and then in the sandpit, that Remus had brought along from his old house.

"Ooohmph!" Sirius groaned, but he grinned. "Well, hello, young master Lupin! What are you up to? You're lucky I'm in my shorts, I really wouldn't have liked that much sand on my normal clothes."

"Daddy, I cold. Want dry!" Rashid pleaded.

"Oh, that's something else. Let me dry you up and clean you, but then you can't go into the sand pit anymore, Rashid, okay?"

"Okay."

Rashid was completely naked. The summer's sun had tanned him nicely and he looked like a real little angel. His tiny body was nicely toned, a bit of baby fat still formed a tiny belly and his light brown hair already fell to his shoulders. Sirius cleaned him with a few spells and pulled him into his lap. Rashid dropped down on Sirius' naked chest and mumbled something Sirius couldn't understand, but it sounded blissful, when Sirius stroked over his back in small circling movements. Just like the night before with Ronja it was clear to him now that this little boy was fast becoming his son. When Remus turned up later on he went right back inside to fetch the camera. He took a few pictures of Rashid cuddling with his new Daddy. The boy turned his head and saw his father coming and his smile lit up the little face so that Remus' heart rushed out to him. He sat down on the lawn chair next to Sirius.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hello, love! Slept well?"

"Perfectly, thank you. I'm getting hungry now."

"Me too," said Rashid.

"Good boy. You need to grow!"

"Who gets to call Harry and Ginny down to dinner?" asked Ron with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Me! I'm going to get dressed properly. So will you two, I don't like half naked people at the table," said Sirius.

"Oh fine, we're going already!"

"Good. I'll go and put Rashid in his pyjamas, okay, Remus?"

"Fine with me. Ronja just needs to slip into her dress. Strange that my tomboy all of a sudden likes all of her dresses so much..." Remus remarked.

"She wants to show off for Siri," said Hermione.

"That could well be. See you all in a while!"

Sirius went upstairs and put Rashid into the tub and washed him, then dried him and dressed him in his pyjamas.

"Here, your slippers, Rashid. The floors are too cold to be barefoot inside. That's the good boy! Now we go and chase Harry and Ginny up, okay?"

"Okay."

Sirius knocked on Ginny's door, but got no reply. He opened it a bit and peeked inside. Harry and Ginny were both on the bed, fast asleep. Sirius sent Rashid inside to wake them up. He hid behind the door. Rashid crawled up on the bed, started to hop up and down until Harry and Ginny started to stir. Ginny caught him, laughing and tickled him. Rashid squealed and that woke Harry. Who blushed to the roots of his hair. Ginny laughed and stroked his cheeks.

"No need to blush, Harry. Would you two gentlemen leave me, so I can get dressed? It must be dinnertime."

Harry checked the watch and said:

"That's right. I'd better go and get dressed, Sirius doesn't like half naked people at the table. Come with me, Rashid?"

Harry stood up and held out his hand, which Rashid grabbed, then they left the room. Harry just caught a glimpse of Sirius who went to his bedroom to get dressed. Harry blushed again, but grinned. He knew he'd never live it down, especially once Sirius knew that they had fallen asleep.

Finally they all met in the dining room. Sirius of course teased Harry and Ginny. So did Ron, but Ron teased his sister more than Harry. They shared a fun dinner and moved to the living room upstairs where the library was. Remus went to take the children to bed. Ron challenged Sirius to a game of chess. Harry, Ginny and Remus when he came back, settled for a game of Wizard Chinese checkers. Hermione strolled around and got a better look at the books. She picked one and settled into one of the sofas to read. When it got darker, Sirius flicked his wand and the candles in the room sprang to life. He pointed his wand at the fireplace and lit a nicely crackling fire.

Harry leaned back in the sofa. He sat next to Ginny who just worked out a very complicated route across the board for one of her pebbles. Remus watched her and then noticed Harry looking at her dreamily. All the while Harry thought how happy he was now. He knew he had Ginny and she took a lot of his fear of Voldemort away. He knew he had a home to return to next Christmas and it would be the first time he would leave Hogwarts at Christmas. He sat up and buried his hand into Ginny's long hair, lightly massaging her shoulders and neck. She sighed and looked back at him. Her smile gave him another jolt in the mid-section of his body. He could melt in that smile, he just knew it.

Ron had heard his sister and looked around. Then he concentrated again on Sirius' next move and said:

"Get a room, you two!"

Harry just grinned. He watched Remus make his move and waited for his turn. This surely was as good as having his parents back. This was what he had imagined happiness to be and he savoured every second consciously. Hermione watched him from her perch on one of the comfortable armchairs. She had picked up the camera and shot several pictures. The film was already nearly full, just from one day at the castle. Sirius was quite happy to see that, he was only starting to make himself some new happy memories.

Finally, Ron and Hermione were the first to go back to their rooms and to bed. Sirius called Sniffles and went out with her. When they got out to the courtyard she looked up at him expectantly and he grinned:

"You've got me all figured out, haven't you? Okay! Here comes Padfoot. Last one at the end of the lawn loses!"

Sniffles ran off, Padfoot dashed after her and the two dogs enjoyed a nice little run around the lawn. Then Sniffles peed and pooped nicely in the spot she was supposed to and they returned inside. Sirius transformed back and said:

"You're a very nice little girl, Sniffles. Now it's time to go to sleep, okay?"

The puppy dashed up the stairs ahead of Sirius and sneaked into Ronja's room and into her dog bed. Sirius took the opportunity to check on his daughter and found everything okay. Harry and Ginny came up the stairs. He wished them a good night, before he threw a glance into Rashid's room. Rashid slept just as peacefully, though Sirius often wondered, how he could sleep in such a twisted position. Sirius smiled and pulled the door almost close again. He went to his own bedroom, undressed and slipped under the covers. Then he waited for Remus who had made the round to check that everything was okay.

Remus joined him a few minutes later. They made love, slowly, intensively. Sirius couldn't wait for the evening to come each day, to feel Remus again deeply embedded in his body, heat permeating between them, tongues licking every bit of skin they could reach, hands rubbing and stroking body parts. They were all arms and legs then, entangled and hot. Just as often it would be Sirius who gave Remus that feeling of being filled up to the brim. Their sighs and cries didn't leave the bed which was firmly covered in silencing charms that allowed them to hear, but not to be heard.

Harry had just fallen asleep, when Ginny tiptoed into his room, closed the door behind her quietly and crossed the distance to the bed. She climbed into the big bed, which had almost see-through curtains of some very light material. Harry had let them down, while the window was wide open, to prevent mosquitoes from entering. Ginny looked at him for a moment. He was completely naked, it was much too warm to bear any fabric on one's body and Ginny decided that he was right. She shed her thin nightgown, dropped it on the floor, parted the curtains and climbed into the bed, replacing the curtains carefully. She stretched out next to Harry, draped her arm around him and snuggled close. He pulled her close in his sleep and it didn't take her long to fall asleep next to him. He woke up several hours later, when it had cooled down and he shivered. That was when he noticed who was in his bed. He was shocked at first, but then looked at her in the dim light and found her stunningly beautiful. He pulled up the thin blanket to cover them both and snuggled close again, to fall asleep again.

When the day dawned they started to stir. Ginny woke first and she felt that she was rather in Harry's arm now than Harry in hers. She looked him over. And then she felt him and of course he had an erection again. She smiled and tried to feel it consciously. She decided she liked the feeling. She stirred a bit, so he woke up as well. He noticed their state of undress and that they now were both awake and blushed. But she only kissed him.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning, Ginny..." he replied and kissed her again.

She embraced him and pulled him close. While she let her right hand roam over his back and into his hair she said:

"This feels nice, Harry!"

"What? I think my brain's gone for a vacation," he muttered, the sensations from her stroking hands causing him goose bumps.

She grinned. She liked the feeling of having this power over him. She pulled him even closer and they kissed again. Harry now brought his own hands to action. For the first time he consciously felt her rosy buds on his chest and it gave him another jolt. He sighed and whispered:

"You're making me feel dizzy!"

"Your skin feels so nice, Harry, I don't think I'll ever get enough touching it..."

"Yours makes me go crazy, Ginny, you're so beautiful and this," he lifted himself up and touched her nipples with his fingertips upon which they hardened a bit more, "just tops everything I've ever felt so far."

"Maybe it can be topped," she said carefully and moved her leg against his erection.

His eyes went wide.

"You want that?"

"I want that. I know the contraception spell, Charlie told me how it works."

"We're not allowed to use our wands..." he reminded her.

"Who will notice? This is a magical household, there's so much magic in here no one will really differ which wand did what."

"Oh - haven't thought of that. But it makes sense," he grinned and hoisted himself up to get his wand from his trunk. When he came back he asked:

"And how's the incantation?"

She guided his wand and told him, then they both spoke it. Harry put his wand on the nightstand. He looked at her out of his bright green eyes, which she found bottomless. Ginny pulled him close again and started to caress him more intensely. He followed her movements and asked her:

"Do you have any experience in this?"

She shook her head.

"I wish I had. No, really, but we're a big family, and when I was seven I once walked in on my parents. They didn't even notice me, they were so far away. I was quite shocked!"

"Wow. Do you think they still do it?" Harry asked.

She laughed.

"I hope so! Just because they don't want any further children doesn't mean they don't want to be with each other anymore, does it?"

"You're probably right with that. I don't have any idea about all of these things, you know."

"I know. I'll guide you and what we don't know about it we'll find out, okay?"

"You're gorgeous, Ginny! Sorry that I never saw that before. I must have been blind."

"No, you were just very young. We still are. We have a long time ahead of us to explore all of this."

"I love you, Ginny Weasley. You're one wonderful girl!"

Her breathing stopped for a moment, but her heart was pounding even more. She looked at him shyly, then she pulled him in for another kiss. When they parted, he asked:

"How long does the spell work?"

"Several days. But if we want to do it again tomorrow we have to cast it again. Just to make sure, Charlie said."

"Thank you, Charlie, wherever you are right now," Harry said.

Ginny giggled. They continued to caress each other, it felt so good. Then all of a sudden, Harry caught one of her nipples between his lips and teeth and that brought her to life! She guided his hand down to where it felt the best and directed him in his rubbing her most sensitive spot. She was really hot in no time. He looked up from sucking at her nipples.

"Wow, Ginny, this just tastes like nothing else. Do you feel as good as I do?"

"Yes! If you take it as slow as you do now it will be very nice."

"I hope I can hold out that long!" he said already panting.

Then she touched him with her hand and he gasped. He hadn't been touched there ever unless it was his own hand and feeling hers sent jolts of pleasure through him. At first it felt sharp like a knife breaking through his skin, then he got a bit used to it and started to thrust against her. She pulled him to another kiss. He looked into her eyes and she turned on her back, pulling him above her and said:

"I'm ready, love, come inside!"

He needed no other invitation and all of a sudden he knew exactly what to do. Entering her seemed the most natural thing in the world. And everything crashed down on him as he began to thrust, softly, carefully, tentatively, more determined, increasing in speed, more forcefully and finally, falling over the edge and crying out loudly, he found release. Ginny had to wait for a while until he had come down from his trip. But then she gently guided his hand back to that spot, which he continued to rub until she found her climax as well.

They looked at each other. Ginny smiled. He felt totally spent and naked. She caressed him tenderly.

"That was... that was, wow, I'm at a loss for words, Ginny. I love you! I love you, you've just given me the greatest gift!"

She held him close. She hadn't lied when she told him that she'd had no experience, but she had at least someone who she could talk to and her mother had been more open than she had expected. And Molly had warned her not to expect too much in the beginning. When Ginny had asked her what she meant, Molly had looked her straight in the eyes and explained that most young women had to warm up to physical love and that it didn't just come all by itself. "You have to work on it. Men don't know much about that, it's up to us women to teach them - and in the process condition our own body. You'll find out one day..."

So Ginny braced herself with patience. She was pleased that he did seem to be interested in her to show him what she liked. They'd soon get past the awkward stage, she thought and smiled at him again. He suggested:

"Why don't we ask your parents whether you can stay here until the end of the vacation?"

Her face lit up.

"That would be great! I think we could do that, when they come next Sunday."

"I've got a family and a love! Who would have thought that, when I went home from Hogwarts being so miserable six weeks ago!"

"You deserve it, Harry! You deserve to be happy! We've got hard times coming ahead and you need this island and this respite here. Mum will understand and Dad is very lenient with me anyway. They will be very pleased to hear we're together."

"Do they have to know about this?" Harry asked timidly and kissed her on a nipple.

"Only if they ask, Harry. I'm not going to lie, but I don't think they will ask - just yet," Ginny said and grinned.

"Phew! I'd feel terribly embarrassed!"

"Why? It's not like we're doing something that is unnatural! Or even forbidden..."

"Well, we're not sixteen yet! Technically it is forbidden."

"Do I even care? I loved it. It may not have been perfect yet, but that's just a matter of time - and of repeating the process and finding out. It feels very powerful, don't you think?"

He nodded. From where did she get all that wisdom. He decided to ask:

"Who told you all this? I know absolutely nothing about these things. And it felt unbelievable. That moment I dropped over and exploded! I want to feel that over and over again, Ginny. With you!"

"I love you, Harry!" she said it for the first time and he relished it. Secretly he had waited for her to say it and now that she had, he felt like he didn't have to fear a thing in this world anymore. If Voldemort waltzed in and killed them right now he would die a happy young man. Though of course he would prefer to stay alive for a while, so he could feel this all over again.

They were fetched out of their intimate moments when Sirius called them down to breakfast. Ginny got up very reluctantly, but she did, pulled her nightgown over her head and went down to wash up and get dressed. She wore shorts and a t-shirt and had cute sandals on her feet, when she turned up at the breakfast table half an hour later. Harry came shortly after her, having left her the use of the bathroom first. He sat down next to her and leaned closer for a kiss on her cheeks. She smiled up at him and Remus and Sirius both stared at them. Sirius swallowed. They both looked very flushed, he thought.

"Could it be that the two of you have got something to tell us?" he asked.

"Well, we can tell you tons of things, Siri," Harry offered with a grin.

"Just one thing, really..." Sirius queried them.

"Anything in particular?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yes, something in particular," Sirius prompted.

Harry and Ginny broke out laughing and looked at the two adults. Then Harry took Ginny's hand, kissed her fingers demonstratively, looked over at Sirius and Remus and declared:

"Yes, Ginny and I are in love with each other..."

"Yay! Before the school starts again, Siri, I won!" Remus grinned.

"Oh that's a bet I gladly lose!" Sirius replied and kept beaming at Harry and Ginny.

The rest of the week everyone else kept bumping into Harry or Ginny snogging or sitting together arm in arm or hand in hand, working together on the last of their essays and generally avoiding the rest of the company because they were company enough for each other. Every night, Ginny would go up to Harry's room, they closed the door and slept together.

When Sunday came and Molly and Arthur Weasley turned up to accompany Ron, Hermione and Ginny back to the Burrow it felt like they had already been together forever. On the second morning, Sirius had called Harry to the side and asked him whether they had done anything yet and Harry just said he knew the necessary charms. Sirius was relieved. He didn't want Ginny in trouble. Neither did Harry, though Harry wouldn't have minded to become a father at that early age. They carefully cast the charm every night to be sure. After several nights, Ginny admitted to Harry that she would miss it terribly at Hogwarts.

"Not only making love with you, but also sleeping next to you. That's the most cosy part..."

"I'll greatly miss that, too. And I'll miss you terribly if you have to go back to the Burrow on Sunday."

Arthur and Molly didn't need to be told about their daughter finally having her love dreams fulfilled. Both had known how deeply their child had loved Harry since her first year, both had grieved for her, fearing that Harry might seek and find his love elsewhere. But the moment they stepped out of the fireplace and saw Harry and Ginny stand together, hands connected, faces glowing with happiness they both knew.

Molly took a moment during the afternoon to take her daughter by side. They had a bit of a conversation and Ginny had told her everything. She was so happy to be able to pour out her heart, that she just had to tell someone. And then she went to get Harry and the two of them asked if Ginny would be allowed to stay until school started.

"You may stay, Ginny. But you need to come home at least two days before school starts to prepare."

"Thank you, Mum, thank you so much!"

Ginny hugged her mother who just said:

"I think you have done well, Ginny. You've grown so much in these past few days, you know!"

"Mum, I've had an important experience..."

"Ginny! You're only fourteen! Are you sure you were ready?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Mum, I was sure. You were right about everything and it's slowly coming to work out. Thank you for giving me so much good advice, Mum."

"Now, there's that important bit called contraception, Ginny and Harry! You can't do this without..."

"I've got some good advice from others, too, Mum. Charlie taught me the spells a few weeks ago."

"Oh!"

"We haven't done anything without it, believe me. I've still got four years of school and I don't want to miss any of it!"

"And you're aware of it. - I'm quite relieved, Ginny. Well, we can't take it back anyway. I can somehow understand you two, you really have a wonderful home here, Harry, and I can imagine how romantic it all is, but in two weeks you'll be going back to school!"

"We're looking forward to it, Mum. But we'd like to have those two weeks together."

"Alright, have them! With You-Know-Who lurking around you'll have to use every moment of peace you can get!" Molly said with a bitter tone.

"Mrs Weasley, we'll get rid of him, I know we will! We'll all do what it takes to reach that goal," said Harry and hugged her.

"Oh, Harry! You are so grown up already. Don't hurt my child and take good care of her, will you?"

"I love Ginny, Mrs Weasley, and I won't hurt her if it can be prevented. And I'll do my utmost that no one else can hurt her. Only we know that trying is sometimes not enough."

Molly held Harry very tightly. She loved the boy like she loved her sons, sometimes she had thought she loved him even more, if only for that fact that he had never had anyone who loved him. She ruffled his hair and said:

"Very well, Harry. I entrust you with Ginny. I have known that she loves you for quite some time and I'm very happy that you return her feelings. Let's go and tell Arthur."

Sirius and Remus were quite happy to keep Ginny until the end of the break and promised to bring her to the Burrow two days before September 1st. After the dinner, which was again a very cheerful affair, since the twins had also come with their parents, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione left for the Burrow, where Hermione would stay for another week or so.

Remus and Sirius never saw much of the two teenagers anymore. They were happy to be together and spent a lot of time in Harry's room, or in a secluded corner of the garden. It amused the adults more than it unnerved them. They were less touchy to stumble over the snogging couple than Ron was. They just got more fodder to tease them lovingly.

Two days before Ginny was to leave for the Burrow, Anna came for a visit of several days. Her belly had grown considerably and both her children noticed it. Remus and Anna sat them down and explained what was in that belly. They both were quite astonished. Ronja had already forgotten how it felt when Rashid was under way. She still remembered what her parents had told her about how it worked though. And she was quite curious when Anna told her to lay her ear on her belly and feel or maybe even hear the baby inside.

Rashid didn't quite grasp it yet, but Remus just dropped it and prepared himself for more questions, now that Anna would show up again in intervals. She had noticed with amusement that both her children didn't only mean Remus, when they talked about Daddy. That was new. And it did give her a pang of jealousy for a moment. But then she was quite glad that her children seemed to be perfectly happy with their reformed family.

It was Remus who brought Ginny back to the Burrow. She had put her things together and walked down the stairs to the fireplace with a heavy heart. She missed Harry already. When they reached the Burrow, Remus consoled her:

"Ginny, it's only two nights! Then you'll be together again for the whole time until next year! I know how you feel, believe me, I felt the same, when Siri and I had to part during the summer breaks."

She hugged him.

"I love you and Siri, Remus! You are both so supportive and understanding! I've had three wonderful weeks, the most wonderful time in my whole life and I'll never forget it!"

"You won't, I know. Have a good time and you're welcome to write a few lines now and then when you're back at Hogwarts!"

"I will. Bye, Remus!"

"Goodbye, Ginny."

Remus returned to his family. They watched Harry mope around for the last two days of the holidays, but they didn't mind, as he was just missing Ginny, he wasn't very moody or snapping at them. They gave him a few extra hugs, which he accepted.

Harry had his trunk packed and Hedwig would be sent to Hogwarts with a letter, so she didn't need to go into the cage. Sirius shrunk Harry's trunk and all of them flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. From there they took the tube to King's Cross station. For the first time in many years Sirius crossed that barrier to Platform 9 ¾. They reached the busy platform with twenty minutes to spare. Hermione was already waiting for her friends, her prefect's badge neatly on her school robes, which she wore already.

"Harry!" she called happily and flew into his arms.

He hugged her and greeted her with equal enthusiasm.

"Are the Weasley's late as usual?" he asked.

"It looks like it. You don't want to sit with the prefects, do you?" she asked a bit anxiously.

"No, not particularly, why?"

"I'd prefer to sit with Ron and Ginny."

"So do I!"

Malfoy passed them. He threw a very nasty look at Hermione's prefect's badge. Harry couldn't but pull his out at that moment and pin it to his t-shirt. That was enough to send Malfoy packing. They were prefects and could take house points if need be, and he didn't dare risking that even before he reached Hogwarts, or Snape would be after his blood.

Sirius grinned.

"Well done, Harry! Here, let me resize your trunk!"

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She'll fly to Hogwarts. Should please her more than a trip cooped up in her cage."

"Oh, of course. There's George!"

The Weasleys were coming through the barrier, and in the next moment, a ball of long red hair was throwing herself at Harry. He grinned the broadest smile Sirius had ever seen on him and held her tightly. They kissed and from that moment on the world could have blown to pieces they wouldn't have noticed. Sirius grinned and Remus smiled at them. Arthur and Molly joined them and shook their heads.

"Hello, Sirius, Remus! Tell me, did Harry mope around as much as Ginny did these past two days?" Arthur asked with a comical despair.

"Oh yes, he did!" Remus and Sirius said with one voice.

"We had better shove them into the train, or it will leave without them," Molly said and laughed.

They checked that all four and the twins were on the train, then gave them the usual last advice for the coming school year and watched the train leave the station and gain speed. Slowly, Molly turned around and remarked:

"Now it's going to be eerily quiet again," Molly said wistfully.

"We still have Ronja and Rashid to keep us occupied, though of course Ronja will go to school during a good part of the day," Sirius said.

"You're going to feel terribly lonely too, once yours are all away at school, believe me. I miss them so much. Now Ginny has grown up so fast. I only hope they stay out of premature baby trouble!"

"Don't call for it, Molly. They're really too young," Sirius warned.

"Not that Dumbledore wouldn't be delighted!" said Arthur brightly.

"I wouldn't put it past him, actually, don't give him any ideas!" Molly said hotly.

"I won't."

"Voldemort would have to erase a complete family again," Sirius said, "that would undoubtedly be a bit more difficult than Harry alone."

They walked back and talked for a while and then apparated to their respective homes.

**Epilogue - Christmas**

After Rashid's birthday on 28th November Remus started to get restless. The baby would be due several days before Christmas and Harry was due to come home on the 21st December. The house was perfectly ready for both, Harry and the baby. Remus had a worse bout of nesting drive than any expecting mother. Sirius was greatly amused about it and kept calming his husband down.

The last few weeks Anna had spent at Ketwick Black Castle. She was quite happy to be pampered by all the house-elves, Remus and Sirius. Every afternoon, when Ronja came home from school the first thing she asked, was:

"Is the baby here?"

"No, Ronja, not yet," was the usual reply.

Until the 19th. It had started soon after Ronja had left for school. Sirius and Remus took Rashid and Anna to St. Mungo's and after several hours of labour she gave birth to a little girl. She was doing quite well, was cleaned and set up for a long rest in her room, while Sirius and Remus took care of the baby from the beginning. They showed her to Rashid, who looked at his little sister in wonderment, she was so small. He looked up at Remus and remarked that she was so tiny.

"Yes, love, the same as you were when you were born. You were exactly as tiny. Even almost the same weight and length," Remus said tenderly.

"Does she have a name?" Rashid asked.

"Yes. Her name will be Ratna," Sirius explained.

"Ratna. Then we all have names beginning with an R," Rashid exclaimed.

"That's right! You do! Oh well..."

"Ronja, Rashid, Ratna. You've picked some unusual names, but they all sound very nice," Sirius said.

Ratna was examined thoroughly and after it was determined that she was healthy she was allowed to be brought home with her Daddies. They went by way of visiting Anna to give her a hug for the last goodbye. They did not expect to see her often in the next few months. Then they brought their precious Christmas present home. When Ronja came home, her question was finally answered in the positive. She squealed delightedly and demanded to see her little sister. Remus took her up to his bedroom, where Ratna was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Ronja peeked over the rim of the crib and cooed:

"Ooooh, she's so tiny, Daddy."

"Just like you and Rashid were, darling. She's even a bit bigger than you were after you were born," Remus explained for the second time on that day.

Ratna chose this moment to wake up and wail for food. Remus lifted her gently out of her crib and summoned the bottle, ready and warmed. He sat down on the bed and held Ratna while he gave her the bottle and the baby suckled contentedly. Ronja watched.

"May I do that sometime, Daddy?" she asked.

"Sure. Just not today, she's still too small, okay? You can also help us bathing her."

When Ratna was fed, Remus brought her down to be with the family during the evening. They had set up a hanging crib in the living room, where she was safely out of the reach of Rashid and Sniffles.

Hedwig arrived with a letter from Ginny and Harry. Sirius took it from her legs and then wrote a quick note that Ratna had been born that day, the time and how she looked and that they were all delighted, even the children. Hedwig had already taken notice of the new family member and hooted only very tenderly. Sirius fed her in the kitchen and then asked her:

"Are you up for another trip to Hogwarts, Hedwig? I promise, we'll soon have another owl, so you will get more rest!"

She stuck out her leg and he attached the letter. Then he stroked her and said:

"Thank you, Hedwig. You are one great lady owl! How about we get you a mate?"

He brought her to the window, opened it and released her.

Of course it wasn't easy to be woken from sleep three or more times every night, and Sirius started to feel it even after only a few days. But as soon as he held his little daughter in his arms every kind of bad feeling he might have had when she woke him vanished. He and Remus had shared the work from the beginning, each giving the other a full night of sleep while the other took the baby every time and then they switched the next night.

So, on the late afternoon of the 21st, all five Black-Lupins stood waiting for Harry at King's Cross station, baby Ratna snugly pressed to Remus' body in her sling. As soon as the Weasleys and Hermione had reached them they wanted to have a look at the baby. Molly and Arthur were there to get their children and had a good look at Ratna as well.

"Ooh, but she's cute as a button," Molly cooed.

"Not when she wails, believe me," Sirius, who had been doing the previous night watch, muttered.

Molly laughed.

"I know the feeling, Sirius. But it will be over so fast, believe me! Enjoy her as long as you possibly can."

"We do! If we can stay awake. She's just so sweet, we love her already, only it's a bit exhausting still."

"Yes, it is, I know."

Hermione saw her parents coming towards them and beckoned them over. She introduced them again to Remus and Sirius and they oohed and aahed over Ratna as well. Soon the party broke up, though, as it was a bit dangerous to present themselves on the silver platter for the Death Eaters to attack. Christmas Dinner had already been planned and they would all meet at Ketwick Black Castle for it, as there was enough space for them all.

Harry and Ginny were still inseparable. On the way to the Leaky Cauldron Harry talked a mile a minute about how happy he still was with her. They flooed back to Ketwick Black Castle, where Remus set Ratna down into her hanging crib and Harry brought his bag up to his room. Sirius had been shopping for him and there were several pairs of new trousers and jeans, sweatpants, pyjamas, shirts and sweaters for winter. Sirius had also bought two sets of daywear robes for Harry. He took off his school robes, got dressed into a new pair of trousers and pulled a t-shirt over his head, then he looked at the robes Sirius had bought for him and decided to try another colour than black for a change. There was a dark green robe and a blue one, Harry chose the dark green one and when he arrived back down in the living room, Remus and Sirius gave him a content once over.

"That looks good on you, Harry!" Remus remarked.

"Thanks for it, I think all of the clothes you bought for me are wonderful!" Harry said and dropped down on an armchair happily.

Shortly after that he got to hold Ratna for the first time. Harry felt strange feelings bubbling up inside of him when he looked at the baby in his arms. So tiny, yet already a person.

Later that night he had a conversation with Sirius. They talked quietly while Remus had gone up to take the children to bed. He would come back and get Ratna after that and retire to the bedroom to get some sleep, even if it would be interrupted. Sirius offered a cup of coffee to Harry and both enjoyed it quietly for a while. Ratna was sleeping for the moment. Sirius still looked at her like she was a miracle. All of a sudden he turned to Harry and said:

"Harry, it's just been half a year. I've been back together with Remus for half a year and thanks to his children it feels like I've never been gone from him. They won't let me a moment of time to ramble about Azkaban. They force me to concentrate on them, on Remus and myself, on you, on life. For the first time in my life I can understand what drove your Dad and your Mum to do what they did at 18 and what I never really understood back then: get married and start a family. It's been the most amazing realisation in my life and when I told Remus, he just smiled and kissed me. I always saw myself staying together with Remus for the rest of my life. But that wasn't the same as settle down, start a family, even though in our case that could only have been through adoption which was probably out of the question because Remus is a werewolf, that wasn't in my life planning for a long time - if ever. Now I wouldn't want to miss it for anything. I feel like this family gives me the strength I will need to get through this war. We have been out fighting several battles already and the knowledge that at home there are two, now three little people waiting for us to return to them gave us more power, more strength, more will to survive and more love!"

20


End file.
